La Ultima Danza
by DulceMia
Summary: Su amor por el baile, los unirá. Sus sueños por triunfar, los pondrán a prueba. Un aura de secretos y misterios se interpondrá entre ellos ¿Lograrán superarlos? ¿O ignorarán lo que más aman: al otro? Entren, se pone muy interesante... Ed&Be Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**ya sabemos que la historia original no nos pertenece a ninguno de nosotros, sino a la "idolaza"de Meyer, quien creo este mundo. Y, bla bla bla bla, creo que todos los de aca, tenemos códigos. Y, si escribimos, es por puro placer y diversión.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**La Ultima Danza**

**Por: **_**DulceMia**_

**Capitulo 1**

Molesto. Demasiado molesto para ser tan temprano.

El poderoso astro rey se levantaba para colarse a través de mi ventana y mi hermoso despertador me avisaba que el día apenas comenzaba. Sinceramente, ese no era el problema. El problema radicaba en la fecha del día de hoy. Pensar en eso provocó un gruñido con olor a… anda a saber uno y un movimiento corporal que tuvo como resultado una visión singular del piso de mi habitación.

¿Bella?- escuché desde las escaleras. Seguramente mi papá, Charlie, habrá escuchado el sonoro ruido de mi caída. - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un dejo de diversión en su voz. Y, con eso, abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando finalizó su escrutinio de mi estado deplorable y mi posición corporal, estalló en carcajadas. A mi costa.

Al notar que el ya calentado humo de mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, escapó inmediatamente de mi cuarto aún riéndose.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

No le di mas vueltas al asunto y me preparé para tomar una ducha lo suficientemente caliente como para aflojar mi tensión y, si Dios me lo permitía, mi malhumor. Sabía que no me iba a ayudar en nada en el día de hoy. Necesitaba estar tranquila y relajada. De lo contrario, no lo lograría. Ese pensamiento se convirtió en un escalofrío

No podía fallar. No había lugar para los errores. De una manera u otra, tenía que lograrlo.

Era mi futuro. El único futuro que estaba en mi carpeta y por lo que luché tantos años. Lo que me costó un alejamiento de mi madre y de mi dulce hogar , en Phoniex. Por esa razón, decidí viajar a Forks para prepararme y hacer realidad mi sueño. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha gustado bailar. Al hacerlo, sentía que era yo misma, me sentía en mi mundo. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, sentía libertad. Era una gran liberación de todo.

Un día, a la edad de los 8 años, estaba leyendo una revista típica para nenes de esa edad cuando una fotografía me impactó: una pareja de bailarines con sus hermosos y mágicos trajes sobre un gran escenario junto a una gran multitud. Y, en ese preciso momento, supe mi sentido de vivir. Supe qué era lo que quería. Supe para lo que estaba hecha. A los 8 años. ¿Increíble no?

Mi madre no tuvo que preguntar anda. Con tan solo observar mi mirada, entendió qué era lo que me pasaba. Y a partir de ese entonces, he estudiado y perfeccionado en muchas academias de danzas en Phoenix. Entrando y saliendo de ellas, aprendiendo, conociendo.

Hasta que un día, un llamativo cartel atrajo toda mi atención. Ese cartel significó una señal para mí porque me marcó hacia dónde tenía que dirigirme. En él convocaban a todas las chicas y chicos de entre 17 y 19 años a presentarse en La Academia "Dance Forever" ubicada en la localidad de Forks, Washigtone. Se seleccionará un grupo de bailarines junto con la pareja principal para protagonizar la mejor obra que se haya visto en Broadway.

Y aquí estoy, tratando de no desfallecer de los nervios y de la tensión. Manteniendo mis sueños y esperanzas aunque, no quiero engañarme. Sé que va hacer muy difícil, para no decir imposible, conseguir un lugar en el grupo. Escuché que los participantes provienen de muchos estados y le nivel de ellos es extraordinario.

Bien. Era hora de abandonar esos pensamientos de una vez.

Luego de la ducha bajé corriendo las escaleras, no sin antes tropezarme como de costumbre, tomé mí barrita de cereal y con un adiós dirigido a mi papá salí disparando de mi casa. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando su llamado me detuvo lo que casi provocó un resbalón.

¿Bella?- en su tono de voz se podía claramente notar vergüenza e incertidumbre.

¿Sí, papá?- dije asomándome por la puerta.

Que tengas mucha suerte hoy. Te la mereces- y con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro, regresó a sus actividades policiales previas a su jornada de trabajo.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza y salí de la casa. La barrita de cereal se me había atascado en la garganta debido al asombro del momento. Ni Charlie ni yo solíamos demostrar afecto o sentimientos. Y eso, hizo que me congelara en el lugar y no pudiera responderle. Ante esto descubrí una verdad tan clara como el agua: mi papá se preocupaba más por mí de lo que resalta a la vista. Me estremecí y una gran compasión por mi padre nació en mí.

Después de todo, él nunca superó la separación y siempre deseó que en algún momento de la vida, ambas, pudiésemos regresar junto a él para poder formar la familia que siempre soñó tener.

Me entristecí profundamente dándome cuenta de mi ignorancia: él cargó con sus pesares sobre su espalda en soledad durante toda su vida.

Tendría que resolver esa situación de alguna manera. O, al menos, reducir su soledad un poco. Subiéndome a mi camioneta _Chevy_ producida en 1970, decidí despejar esas ideas de mi cabeza recordando el desafío que tenía por delante. ¡Menudo desafío!

El trayecto desde mi casa hacia la academia de danza duraba, dentro de lo normal, 20 minutos. Sin embargo, mi vieja camioneta, ya a punto de jubilarse, necesitaba de más tiempo y esfuerzo para llegar a cualquier destino que yo le pedía. En realidad, no me importaba. Con el tiempo supe como quererla y sacar provecho de ella. De acuerdo, lo admito: no puede sacar ningún provecho de ella.

Y de improvisto, una gran estructura moderna cuya dimensión se extendía por toda la manzana, se alzaba con orgullo a mi derecha. Tan embobada quedé que casi me estrello con un automóvil estacionado a mi derecha. Con torpeza, logré realizar la maniobra correcta y así, poder estabilizar mi camioneta como correspondía. Por suerte, no había nadie detrás de mí que me proporcionara unos hermosos insultos resaltándome, lo que ya sabía, lo descuidada que fui. Suspiré.

En ese momento, pasaba frente a la imponente estructura rodeada por rejas negras, cuya entrada no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de La Casa Blanca. Consistía en dos gigantescas rejas doradas y en su cima se alzaba un gran letrero escrito con negro dándoles la bienvenida a los estudiantes. En frente, visualicé lo que tanto estaba buscando: el estacionamiento. Cierto, ante semejante estructura ¿quién se fijaría en un estacionamiento?

Aparqué en el lugar más alejado que pude. Apagué el motor con una lentitud inhumana y recosté mi cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados. Realicé un profundo suspiró. No podía echarme atrás ahora; no después de todo lo que luche por estar en el lugar que siempre deseé. Mi sueño estaba a un paso de cumplirse: el más difícil de realizar. El que te pone a prueba si de verdad estás preparada para realizarlo. Si, realmente, tenés o no el coraje para hacer realidad tu sueño. El que te prueba a vos mismo de qué estás hecho.

¿Estaba lista para esto? ¿Estaba lista para enfrentarme a lo que se avecinaba?

Definitivamente no.

A pesar de todo el aprendizaje que ahorré durante mis estadías en todas las academias de danzas en las cuales estudié, me di cuenta que todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Pero no precisamente de baile, porque para eso, la técnica y el talento están en mí. De lo contrario, no me hubieran aceptado.

Descendí de la camioneta con pesadez y me dediqué a inspeccionar el exterior de la academia. A simple vista, uno podía notar con facilidad que ésta estaba construida con la modernidad característica del siglo XXI. Además, contaba con inmenso parque en el frente adornado con hermosas fuentes.

Volví a suspirar y emprendí mi camino hacia mi sueño.

Caminaba por un gran pasillo principal colmado de gente que iba y venía con vestimentas apropiadas para quienes se dedicaban a la danza. Todos inmersos en sus responsabilidades. Hasta que llegué al final del pasillo, el cual se ramificaba en otros dos: uno para la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha. En el medio, se extendía una gran cartelera con papeles de todos los colores cuya información se basaba en horarios, citas, lugares, concursos, etc. Tan ensimismada estaba en ellos que me olvidé de lo que realmente estaba buscando y una voz cantarina apareció por detrás de mí.

¿Perdida?

Me sobresalté provocándome casi una taquicardia.

Una melodiosa risa semejante a la de las campanas provino de esta chica desconocida.

Parece que sí ¿Puedo ayudarte a ubicarte? Usualmente los nuevos ingresantes toman tu misma actitud.- me informó una amplia sonrisa permitiéndome ver su dentadura perfecta y blanca.

Me tomó un par de segundos volver a la normalidad. Ella pareció no impacientarse, manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa.

Sí, me haría mucha falta una mano. Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.- le dije extendiéndole la mano pero, a cambio, recibí un cálido abrazo por parte de la chica. Perpleja por su comportamiento tan efusivo, se lo devolví a medias.

¿Eres la chica que participó en el Festival de Danza de París? ¡Es genial!- exclamó dando saltitos y aplaudiendo con las manos.

No entendía su emoción. Supuse que ella también habrá participado en festivales de esa magnitud.

Sí así es. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre todavía.- con tanta emoción en su interior, se había olvidado de mencionar su nombre. Solté una risita.

Oh, disculpa. Qué descortesía por mi parte. Soy Alice Cullen, un placer conocerte Bella. Y dime, ¿es verdad que también has participado en otros festivales de esa categoría?

Fruncí en ceño ante esa pregunta realizada para confirmar sus sospechas.

¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas?

Bueno…- dudó entre si decirme la verdad o no.- Se podría decir que lo leí en el expediente de los nuevos ingresantes a la academia.

¿¡Cómo?!- ante esa confesión, mis ojos se abrieron como platos debatiéndose entre el horror y la sorpresa.

Es bueno tener ciertas… amistades.- expresó guiñándome un ojo.

¿Y por qué rayos harías una cosa así?

Es que tu nombre en la lista me llamó mucho la intención. Sabía que lo había leído por alguna otra parte y no recordaba dónde. Cuando lo vi, decidí averiguar un poco más. Obviando los detalles, pude leer que has participado en varios festivales internacionales y quería comprobar si era cierto. Ya sabes, puede haber engaños en esos expedientes…-

Aun así, no me dejo convencida. Dejándolo pasar, le respondí con franqueza.

Sí, he participado en varios festivales internacionales. Pero sólo tenía que hacer las coreografías de presentación y la de finalización. No es la gran cosa. Además, no era la principal.

Eso no importa. Lo importante es que estuviste ahí y adquiriste tu experiencia. ¿En cuáles más estuviste?

Eso también lo sabía. Sin embargo, adiviné que lo quería comprobar.

En el de Londres, Madrid, Roma y Nueva York.

¡Guau! Es una lista considerable para tus 18 años.

Supongo que sí.- dije encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia.- Pero calculo que una chica como tú, debe tener un par de nombres más en la lista.- agregué con un sonrisa pícara.

Solo unos… cinco más.- dijo, dejando entrever su picardía

Y, ambas, compartimos la carcajada más natural y larga que había hecho en varios años.

Dime, Bella. ¿Qué era lo que estabas buscando en este palacio?

Estaba buscando el centro de informes para que me entregasen el horario de clases y el mapa del colegio.

Ven, yo te guió.

Y, con esta pequeña chica de cabello negro en puntas, ojos azules y piel parecida al color de la nieve, me encaminé hacia el centro de informes. Durante el trayecto, me enseño las diferentes salas de ensayos donde ya había alumnos practicando, y me contó la historia de este lugar.

Al llegar a un enorme salón con puertas de vidrio corredizas, ella se volteó hacia mí.

Bueno, Bella… este es el centro. Te dejo porque llego tarde a mi clase de interpretación. Espero verte en el almuerzo. Que tengas suerte.

Y con eso, se despidió trotando en la dirección opuesta.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ingresé en el salón en busca de mi horario.

En un escritorio con una computadora de ultima tecnología, se sentaba una señora de no mas de 50 años inmersa en su trabajo. Al acercarme, levantó su vista hacia mi. Me realizó un escaneo de arriba hacia abajo y estuve a punto de decirle si no quería también mi DNI, mi foto 4X4 y, por qué no, las radiografías.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó con voz monótona.

Buenos días. Soy nueva y quisiera el horario de clases.

Tu nombre, por favor.

Isabella Swan.

Escribió la información en la computadora y se paró para buscar una carpeta en la estantería ubicada detrás de ella. Sacó de su interior un sobre de color marrón y me lo entregó.

Aquí dentro, señorita Swan, tiene un mapa de la academia y los horarios de sus clases junto con los nombres de los profesores y a los salones a los cuales usted concurrirá.

Muchas gracias, señora.

Para cuando alcancé la puerta de salida, volví a escuchar su voz monótona, pero con un deje de diversión.

Y también…- ante su pausa, decidí darme la vuelta para encararla.- información extra que estoy segura que le será útil.

Ante eso, fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Información extra? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

No cualquiera recibe esa información, señorita Swan.- volvió a escanearme antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Pude notar la doble intención en aquella oración. Decidí olvidarme de ese asunto y retiré del sobre el horario de clases. Una vez que vi que mi primera clase, esta de danza clásica, empezaba en media hora, retiré el mapa y busqué el salón 37. Se encontraba en el piso 2.

¡La academia contaba con cinco 7 pisos! ¡Por Dios! ¡Debe ser una de las más grandes, para no decir la más grande, de Estados Unidos! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sabía que esta academia era una de las más prestigiosas del país, pero nunca creí que me encontraría con semejante estructura ¿Qué es lo que podría tener de distinto? Me llevaría todo el año descubrir cada rincón.

Suspiré. Lentamente, camine por los pasillos guiándome con el mapa. Traté de memorizar cada paso que daba para que en un futuro no tuviera que seguir usándolo. Sería ridículo y vergonzoso. Llegué a los ascensores y tome el del medio, ya que la academia contaba con tres de ellos. Ni un edificio de 10 pisos tenía tres ascensores; supongo que habrá suficientes estudiantes para ello.

Descendí en el segundo piso y me encaminé hacia el salón correspondiente de danza clásica. Al llegar, observé, por las paredes de vidrio que lo rodeaba, a la gente que ya estaba allí. Calculé que no eran mas de 10 personas sin contar con el profesor el cual, por lo visto, aún no habían ingresado.

Entre al salón y por unos instantes 10 pares de ojos se posaron en mí dejando de hacer los precalentamientos correspondientes. Luego de un escrutinio bastante singular, cada uno regreso a sus cosas correspondientes.

Ubiqué mis cosas en un perchero y comencé con el precalentamiento.

Cinco minutos pasaron cuando una mujer joven de unos 26 años ingresó al salón con aire de superioridad y seriedad. Supuse que sería la profesora. Con voz fina y a la vez potente, declaró.

Buenos días a todos. Para los que no me conocen soy Serena Mails y me dedico a enseñarles todo lo necesario para que sean profesionales en la danza clásica. Hoy tenemos cuatro estudiantes nuevos así que quiero que me demuestren que saben hacer antes de comenzar con la clase. –

Cuando llegó mi turno, pude notar un poco de tensión en su cuerpo y, no sólo eso, sino que también un poco de… ¿ansiedad?

Usted es Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?- preguntó sin antes un escrutinio. Parecía que esta academia no sólo se dedicaba a la danza, sino también al escrutinio Tendrían que ponerla como clase especial.

Si, así es.

Bien, podrías demostrarme la rutina de Wallace, por favor.

La rutina de Wallace ya la había realizado en uno de los festivales que participé. Así que no me produjo ninguna dificultad.

Muchas gracias, señorita Swan. Gran demostración. No me extraña que haya sido aceptada en esta academia.- me dijo con una sonrisita. – El siguiente, por favor.

Luego de esa clase que se desarrolló sin grandes novedades, la mañana continuó con el recorrido de la academia mientras asistía a las clases.

Al finalizar la última clase de la mañana, estuve feliz de que tocaran el timbre para el almuerzo.

Una gran multitud se apretujó en la estrada de la cafetería. Ésta contaba con enormes mesas extensas con bancos para almorzar. Y en el medio podías apreciar una gran mesada repleta de comidas de todo tipo, como si estuvieras en un tenedor libre. Una vez servido mi almuerzo, decidí dirigirme a una mesa apartada. Aún no me había acostumbrado y necesitaba mi tiempo para poder, luego, realizar sociales. En eso, volví a escuchar el sonido de las campanas.

¡Hey, Bella! ¡Por aquí!- al voltearme hacia esa voz, puede notar su mirada azul y una mano levantada saludándome.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me dirigí hacia ella. Cuando llegué, pude notar que Alice Cullen no se encontraba sola en la mesa. En ella había tres personas más. Ella se paró para darme un abrazo.

¿Cómo estás, Bella? Permíteme presentarte a mi familia. Él es Emmet "insoportable" Cullen, mi hermano.

¡Hey! ¡Qué mala hermanita eres, Alice! Me preguntó… - y se llevó un dedo al mentón fingiendo pensar algo dificultoso y con una expresión realmente graciosa en su rostro que me hizo soltar una risa.- qué es lo que harías sin mi- dijo señalándose con el dedo índice.- Es un gusto, Bella.

Alice, de una forma infantil, le sacó la lengua y siguió con su presentación. Emmet rió. Este chico me hacía acordar mucho a la figura de hermano mayor que siempre quise tener: grandote, musculoso y algo infantil.

Ella es Rosaile Hale, mi prima. Una experta en danza, por supuesto. Y una experta también en matar "osos insoportables" y, obviamente, novia de Emmet.

Rosalie Hale era la viva imagen de la Diosa Afrodita con una impresionante cascada de pelo rubio cayéndose por su espalda, y una figura que parecía hecha a medida. Seguramente haría estallar cualquier hormona masculina y haría explotar la envidia femenina.

Un placer, Bella.- seguramente, en estos momentos estarían temblando Celine Dion y Mariah Carey.

Y, aquel rubio hermoso, es Jasper Hale. Mi precioso novio y hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

Con solo observar cómo se miraban ambos, alcanzaba. Jasper parecía aquella gente que solo habla cuando es necesario, pacífica y conciliadora.

¿Qué tal, Bella?- exclamó con una voz profunda que hacia temblar.

Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.- dije a modo de cortesía.

Ven, siéntate con nosotros. ¿Y… cómo fue tu primer día de clases?

Dentro de todo, normal. Ya he ido a varias academias antes y conozco las rutinas que hay que realizar. Pero esta, produce otro tipo de energía… no se cómo explicarlo.- y era la verdad. No sé por qué razón sentía eso.- Se nota a simple vista la seriedad y el compromiso con la que trabajan.

Por algo es una de las más prestigiosas.

Dime, Bella. ¿Has estado en festivales antes?- se dirigió a mi Rosalie con algo de interés.

Si, estuve en el de Londres, Madrid, Roma, Nueva York y París.

¡¿Estuviste en el de París?! ¡Dios, cómo te envidio! Cuéntame cada detalle. ¿Pudiste conocer a Cristian Dior en persona? ¿Y a Julio Boca? ¿Cómo es?- preguntó con tal emoción y excitación idéntica a la de Alice que me sobresalté.

Hey, Rose. Cálmate o la vas a matar de taquicardia. No te olvides que es un ser humano.- la tranquilizó Emmet con una sonrisa.

Sí, estuve en Paris. Pero, de verdad, no conozco a Cristian Dios y a Julio Boca no lo pude visualizar.- ante mi mala pronunciación, Emmet y Jasper soltaron una risita.

¡Qué mala suerte!

¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta, Alice y Rosalie? ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo por ese festival? Es idéntico a los otros.

¡Yo contesto! ¡Yo contesto!- dijo Emmet levantando una mano.- Porque Rosalie y Alice son adictas a la moda y en Paris, se encuentra el mundo de la moda. Allí se realizan los desfiles más importantes.

Ante su confesión y sus gestos, no pude evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas. No podía creerlo. La curiosidad de ambas era la moda. ¡Hasta Emmet sabía más que yo! Lo cierto era que nunca me interesó ese mundo.

Tanto Rosalie como Alice le sacaron la lengua y se ligo, por parte de su novia, un golpe en el brazo.

¡Me saqué un 10! ¡Me saqué un 10!- dijo Emmet cantando y bailando una especie de ula ula. Lo que provocó un estallido de risas de los 5.

Cuando recuperamos nuestras respiraciones, volvimos a nuestra charla.

Y, lamentablemente por aquel…- dijo Alice con un tono de voz dolido y cabizbaja, pero al pronunciar la última palabra, levantó la vista con alarma y 3 pares de ojos la observaban atentamente.-… compromiso no pudimos asistir. ¡Qué lástima!

Estaba a punto de preguntar, ya que la curiosidad me mataba a causa de que sabía que había algo más, cuando la campana de finalización de clases, para algunos, sonó. Todos en la mesa se despidieron de mí, ya que tenían sus respectivas clases y Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Ambas no tenías turnos tardes.

Quedamos en que ella me pasaría a buscar mañana para ir a clases y yo se lo agradecí. Caminé hacia mi auto con un alivio y una sonrisa en mi rostro. Después de todo, las cosas no habían salido tan mal y había ganado una fantástica amiga. Sabía que con Alice Cullen, las cosas serían más fáciles. Y… ¿por qué no, su familia también?

En eso pensaba cuando una figura lejana vestida completamente de negro me miraba fijamente tres filas más allá desde dónde se encontraba mi auto. Estaba recostada sobre un auto gris, por lo que pude visualizar.

Su posición despreocupada me hizo temblar, ya que parecía emitir ondas amenazadoras. Un escalofrío descendió por mi espalda y tragué con dificultad. Arranqué el motor y decidí salir urgentemente de ese lugar, obviamente dentro de lo que me permitía mi vieja camioneta.

Al salir de allí, volví la vista para encontrarme con esa figura subiéndose al auto sin antes devolverme su mirada.

_Su mirada verde, fría y amenazadora. __La misma que me hizo temblar hace tres años atrás._

**¡Buenas, Buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Antes que nada, este es un capitulo de introducción. Soy nueva en esto de publicar historias. Es decir, siempre escribi, pero nunca se me ocurrió subirlas a un sitio de fics.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, simplemente, son fantasías de mi cerebro. Pobrecito de él, saben que cuando hicieron la repartición de cerebros, me cerraron la puerta en la cara, y tuve que comprarme uno en mercado libre. Estaba de oferta.**

**En fin, espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año y deseo que sea el mejor para ustedes. Todo se aprende.**

**Bien, fue un placer hacer esto, le guste o no.**

**Cuidense mucho y sean felices.**

**¡Arrivedeichi!**

_**DulceMia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Última Danza**

**Por: **_**DulceMia**_

**Capitulo 2**

En toda la noche no pude dormir. Tuve sueños, todos distintos pero la única semejanza era aquellos ojos verdes fríos como el mismo hielo que me perseguían sin cesar.

Al levantarme, el espejo casi se rompe por la imagen que le entregaba; hasta yo misma me asusté: orejeras, pelo enmarañado hasta la médula y… mejor no sigo con la lista. Con resignación tomé una ducha caliente para aflojar la tensión de mis músculos.

Al bajar a desayunar me encontré con la cafetera llena de café y una nota sobre la mesa la cual, Charlie avisaba que ya se había ido a trabajar y que llegaría tarde de trabajar.

Para cuando finalicé mi desayuno, una bocina a lo lejos sonó con estruendo. Con una sonrisa agarré mis cosas y salí corriendo de la casa. Al terminar de cerrar la puerta y girarme, quedé congelada en el lugar con una posición corporal típica para payasos.

De un impotente _Porsche_ de color amarillo bajó una diminuta figura riéndose a los cuatro vientos.

- Bella, pareciera que hubieses visto El Perla Negra.- al ver que no me descongelaba del asombro, se acercó a mí corriendo y me tocó en el brazo.- Descongelada.

Cuando recuperé la descompostura, le pude preguntar.

- Alice… ¿qué…?- no tenía palabras.

- Regalo de 16 de parte de mis padres.- dijo restándole importancia.- Vamos antes que se nos haga tarde.

Me apresuró antes de que pudiera seguir con el tema. Le di el gusto, por el momento. Pero no me gustaba la idea de llegar a la academia en ese auto. Sin embargo, a juzgar por estilo de la misma, en el estacionamiento nunca encontraría autos de cotización menor al del _MiniCooper._ En realidad, llamaba más la atención con mi vieja camioneta _Chevy _que con el _Porsche_.

- No tienes buen aspecto ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- La verdad es que no. Tuve muchas pesadillas- y, al recordarlas, me estremecí.

- ¿Quieres contármelas? A veces, ayuda.

Negué con la cabeza. Y ella, ante ese silencio por parte mía decidió respetarme y no seguir con ese tema. La adoré por ese gesto.

El resto del trayecto se desarrolló con amenas charlas y con música de fondo. Descubrí que Alice tenía una cualidad bastante particular: podía, de cierta manera, ser muy perpiscaz con las cosas que podrían ocurrir, juzgando tus emociones y decisiones. Algo bastante loco a decir verdad. También, era una persona con la cual podías hablar de cualquier tema y, a cambio, recibías comprensión, calidez y buenos consejos. Era única y agradecí a Dios por cruzarla en mi camino.

Cuando bajé de su coche, otro congelamiento se produjo en mi interior: el mismo auto gris de ayer.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?- me zarandeó Alice con preocupación.

Volví mi rostro hacia ella e identifiqué su preocupación por mi expresión. Siguió el trayecto de mi mirada para averiguar qué fue lo que produjo esa reacción en mí y, al descubrirlo, su ceño se pronunció aún más.

- ¿Pasa algo con ese coche?- ¡qué fácil fue averiguarlo para ella!

Trague saliva y decidí mentirle. Me iba a creer loca.

- No.- mi intento de convicción fue un desastre por el tono de mi voz.- Vamos, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Sabía que no logré convencerla, pero dejó pasarlo. Al dirigirle una última mirada al auto gris disimuladamente, me pareció notar una figura dentro de él. No estaba segura, ya que los vidrios eran polarizados. Seguramente eran imaginaciones mías.

Con alegría nos dimos que cuenta que ambas compartíamos la clase de Danza Contemporánea. Eso me puso muy contenta: podría averiguar qué tan bien bailaba Alice.

Dentro del salón, el profesor ya había comenzado con la rutina y, al llegar nosotras, nos dirigió una mirada envenenada que daba escalofríos.

- Swan, Cullen, hagan los precalentamientos antes de empezar con la rutina.- dijo con voz crítica y ruda.- Para la señorita Swan, soy Jeffer Guis, profesor de danza contemporánea.- llegué al millón con aquel escrutinio.- Por lo que veo, y leí en su expediente… no creo que tenga dificultades con esta danza.- sonrisa picarona en su dura mandíbula: mal augurio.- Ah, por cierto… ambas están castigadas. Se quedarán después de clases.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- empecé a protestar, pero Alice me hizo callar con un codazo en las costillas.- ¡Ouch! Alice… podrías haber golpeado con menos intensidad… dolió.

Cuando cada alumno volvió a su entrenamiento, me agaché disimulando realizar un movimiento y le susurré a Alice.

- Pero fueron nada más que 2 minutos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

- Con este profesor, menos es más. Confía en mí.

- Pero no nos puede castigar por eso ¡Es el segundo día de clases! ¡Dios!

Alice sólo sonrío. Luego de nuestro precalentamiento, nos pusimos a la par de nuestros compañeros.

- ¿Alice Cullen?- llamó el profesor.

- La diminuta figura de Alice se colocó enfrente del profesor y de espaldas a los estudiantes.

- Si, profesor.

- Quiero que realice El Crobat en pareja con Tyler ¿Tyler? Al frente.

Apenas ambos se tocaron para realizar El Crobat que, por cierto, en pareja era bastante dificultoso de realizar, en el rostro de Alice se pudo notar la clara metamorfosis que sufrió: la seriedad y dureza de su mandíbula demostraba compromiso a morir y la chispa de pasión en sus ojos demostraba la entrega absoluta a la danza. Esa expresión en la diminuta y siempre feliz Alice Cullen me dejo con la boca abierta.

Debía reconoce que Alice bailaba como los dioses, y me atrevía a subir la apuesta: mejor que algunos profesores que me tocaron en las academias en Phoenix. Lástima que su acompañante estaba tan nervioso que no solo la piso, sino que también, hubo muchas bajadas de Alice mal hechas a causa de su falta de estabilización. Pobre chico.

- Bien. Suficiente. Muchas gracias por la demostración, Cullen y Volts.- bajó la mirada y escribió algo en su cuadernillo. Cuando la volvió a levantar, exclamó- Volts, relájese… la danza no es una guerra. Cullen, bien.

Alice volvió a su lugar al lado mío con un sonrisa de suficiencia. Yo, indignada, reclamé.

- ¿Bien? ¿Eso fue un bien? Eso fue… excelente.- dije con un tono de voz algo más elevado a causa de la indignación.

- ¡Shh! Baja la voz, Bella. Que te va a oír.

- Isabella Swan.- escuché desde el frente.- Pase al frente por favor.

- Buena suerte, chica Paris, Londres, Madrid… - me susurró Alice.- A ver quién tiene más festivales en la espalda.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Señorita Swan, ¿podría realizar una demostración del Fach Dash…- dudó.-… por favor?

Me desconcertó su pedido. El Fach Dash sólo se utiliza en pareja y entre tú y el acompañante debe haber una excelente conexión, ya que al mínimo descuido… como mínimo terminarás en el hospital. Consiste en que la mujer realice cinco posiciones diferentes sobre el hombre, mientras éste la sostiene sobre su cabeza con una mano y realiza las mismas posiciones que la mujer. Muchos han terminado mal heridos por este truco.

- Pero..., profesor... esa técnica…

- Sé perfectamente la teoría de la técnica, Señorita Swan. Soy profesor. Ahora quiero que la realice…- iba a protestar, pero me interrumpió.-… conmigo.

Un silencio tenso se desparramo por todo el salón y eso me hizo preguntar si esto a menudo pasaba. Por la tensión, supuse que no.

El profesor se colocó en posición a unos metros frente a mí. Estaba aterrorizada. Había leído con anterioridad la teoría y la había intentado realizar un par de veces. De hecho, la última vez me costó una fractura. Sólo los verdaderos profesionales la realizaban.

Busqué con la mirada a Alice y ella tenía una mirada de alerta, pero me dirigió ánimos con la cabeza.

- La estoy esperando, señorita Swan.- dijo con impaciencia el profesor.

Bien, no tenía escapatoria. Me decidí. Corrí hacia él realizando los movimientos previos a la tomadura del hombre. Me elevó con precisión. La primera posición fue correcta; la segunda me costó un poco más, pero la pude realizar; ya acabando la tercera pude notar que el pie izquierdo del profesor estaba demasiado fuera de sitio y en un mal ángulo. Eso obtuvo como resultado un desequilibrio de mi cuerpo y supe que caería de cara al piso.

Esperé el impactó acompañado de un grito ahogado del público presente. Sin embargo, éste nunca llegó y noté un par de fuertes musculosos brazos agarrándome fuertemente por la cintura. Cuando pude estabilizarme, quedé cara a cara con el profesor y puede notar en su oscura mirada asombro, burla y desafío. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y aún me sostenía por los brazos.

- Para que aprenda a mantener la boca cerrada.- dijo en susurro.- Aunque…- y me observó de arriba abajo.-… nada mal para un estudiante. Nadie había llegado tal lejos antes. Eres buena, como se comenta.

Llena de indignación y furia, me solté de su agarre, tomé mis cosas y salí de allí, antes que se produjera quien sabe que cosa.

Al colgarme la mochila, pude notar una molestia en mi muñeca izquierda. ¡Genial! ¿Esto estaba permitido en esta academia?

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella, espérame!- Alice llegó agitadísima a mi lado.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

- Sí, no sabes. El mejor día de mi vida.- dije sarcásticamente tomándome la muñeca.

- Imaginé que te podrías haber doblado la muñeca. Vayamos a la enfermería.

- No, Alice. No voy a ir a la enfermería.

- Bella, puede ser un esguince.

- No, Alice. Es para problemas y explicaciones.

- ¿Y si te llevo a mi casa para que te revise mi papá que es médico?

Lo pensé. No hospitales. No agujas.

- Puede ser.- Alice sonrió con una victoria segura.- ¿Imaginaste que _me _pude _haber doblado_ la muñeca?- la interrogué elevando mi ceja.

- Está bien. Lo admito. Que _te _doblo la muñeca.- admitió Alice en carcajadas. Luego de un corto silencio, añadió en un susurro.- Maldito Jeffer Guis.

- ¿Suele ser así con los estudiantes?

- No, pero sí con aquellos que los cree una competencia. Recuerdo que lo había hecho con Rosalie en un tiempo… sólo que nunca llego ni a la mitad de lo que vos hiciste.- me miró.- Cuando se entere se va a poner como loca.- y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el frente.- Eres buena. Hasta me animo a decir tan buena como…

Antes de que pudiera concluir su frase, una cabellera rubia pronunció nuestros nombres a gritos.

- ¡Alice! ¡Bella! ¡Esperen!

Rosalie llegó a nuestro lado luego de haber finalizado sus clases.

- Me enteré de lo tuyo, Bella. Ese maldito… algún día lo agarraré. Lo juro. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Rosalie. No pasó nada. ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?

- Toda la academia esta hablando de eso.

Suspiré. Lo que me faltaba. Rumores y cotilleos. Listo el pollo y pelada la gallina. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Emmet y Jasper ya estaban allí. Y como el día anterior, me senté con ellos. Ambas besaron en los labios a sus novios y yo, aparté mi vista de ellos para darles privacidad.

- La elastic-girl tuvo una tarde bastante interesante hoy.- dijo Emmet en tono burlón.

- ¡Emmet!- lo reprendió Rosalie.

- ¿Qué? Hasta Edward se interesó por el tema.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la mesa se tensaron y se miraban entre ellos con incertidumbre. Por último, me miraron a mí con asombro. Pero yo observaba a Emmet.

- ¿Quién es Edward, Emmet?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Nuestro hermano. Es mellizo de Alice.- contestó Emmet con naturalidad e ignorando las alertas miradas de su familia.

Yo mire a Alice a mi costado con el ceño fruncido. ¿Mellizo de Alice? ¿Hermano? ¿Por qué nunca lo había mencionado? Pero Alice no me miraba a mí: estaba asesinando a Emmet con la mirada.

- ¿Alice? ¿Tienes un mellizo?- miré a Emmet.- ¿Tienen un hermano?- ninguno de los dos me miraba ya que Alice seguía "matando" a Emmet y él comía tranquilamente. Intenté con otra cosa.- ¿Tienen otro primo?- les pregunté a los Hale, pero ellos se turnaban entre Emmet y Alice.

Luego de un silencio demasiado tensó, Emmet lo rompió.

- Es hora de terminar con esto.

- Eso es algo que no lo decides tú, Emmet.- dijo mordazmente Alice. Me volvió a sorprender Alice en un día con su actitud.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, dime señorita sabelotodo, ¿hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esto? Es hora de enfrentar las cosas. Porque no sólo se hunde él, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, nos hunde a nosotros, como familia, también.

- Emmet…- le advirtió Rosalie en un susurro.

- Ya cierra el pico, Emmet. ¿No entiendes nada, verdad?- dijo Alice con enfado.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que el contacto visual se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la campana. Todos se levantaron en silencio y antes que se retiraran, Alice les anuncio.

- Bella vendrá esta tarde a que Carlise le vea la muñeca, ya saben. Nosotras nos quedaremos porque tenemos un castigo por cumplir.

- ¿Ya castigo, elastic-girl? ¡Qué mala suerte tienes, damisela en apuros!- se burló Emmet y se fue con Rosalie agarrados de la mano. Jasper se despidió de ella con un beso fugaz y pude notar que algo le susurró, ya que Alice asintió con la cabeza.

Aun estaba shoqueada por la discusión que había tenido la familia. ¿Un hermano nunca nombrado? ¿Por qué no almorzaba con ellos? ¿Quién será aquel misterioso Edward? ¿Me lo habré cruzado? La voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Bella? ¿Vamos?

Y, con eso, se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de información para que nos dijeran qué tarea tendríamos que realizar.

Todo el camino se realizó en silencio. Temía por romper el hielo por no saber cómo lo tomaría Alice. Me asustaba su actitud. Era raro que una persona alegre y siempre sonriente se mantuviera tan callada.

Al ingresar en el centro, la señora nos entregó un papel a cada una con las tareas a realizar y nos pusimos en marcha. Antes de salir, la monótona voz de la señora me llamó.

- Señorita Swan, tenga mucho cuidado. En este lugar, no todo es lo que parece ser. No se olvide que aquí reina la competencia y alcanzar la cima, no importa nada más. ¿No, señorita Cullen?- le dirigió una inquisidora mirada a Alice y ella sólo asintió.

Ahora sí que me perdí por completo. Esto parecía una novela de misterios que piden a gritos poder ser resueltos y revelados. Y, yo, no pensaba ser Sherlock Holmes. Curiosidad, no me traiciones. Por mi salud.

- Bien, primero tenemos que limpiar el salón de actos que lo utilizaron ayer. Vamos.- pude notar el tono normal de voz de Alice: relajado, alegre y lleno de energía.

La tensión en mi cuerpo se relajó. Un poco.

Al ingresar en él, vimos que el piso estaba repleto de papeles. De inmediato, nos pusimos a recogerlos con los escobillones que habíamos tomado en el camino: Alice barría y yo recogía con la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda la tenía inválida. Luego de un silencio, esta vez decidí romperlo.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Si, Bella?- contestó Alice sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Depende de cuál.- replicó con cautela.

- Cuéntame un poco de ustedes, ¿cómo fue terminaron en una academia de danza? Sobre todo, Emmet. Lo veo más como un jugador de rugby o como una de esas personas que se disfrazan de Osos Gigantes y asustan a los niños en un parque de diversiones.

Ambas reímos imaginándonos a Emmet disfrazado de oso y corriendo con él.

- Bueno, Rosalie y yo desde niñas jugábamos a ser bailarinas. Nos encantaba. Recuerdo que para una navidad nos regalaron a ambas unos vestiditos con tu-tu de color rosa y nos pasábamos toda la tarde bailando. Un día, actuamos en el colegio cuando tenía 8 y ella 10 años y un director de una academia nos vio y nos invitó a ir a recorrerla. Desde ese momento, no paramos. Íbamos de academia en academia, hicimos festivales, obras, viajamos al exterior, etc.

- ¿Rosalie tiene 21 años?

- Sí, así es. Emmet tiene 23, Jasper 22 y yo 19. A Rosalie, cuando entramos a esta academia, la ascendieron por su edad. Ella y yo hace un año que estamos estudiando aquí y ya tenemos ofertas en el exterior. Pero preferimos prepararnos un poco más y disfrutar de este pueblo, de nuestra familia y de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Y con respecto a Emmet? ¿Cómo fue que terminó… aquí?

- Bueno, se podría decir que un día haciendo zapping en la tele vio como un bailarín de danza clásica tomaba a las chicas… y bueno… puedes imaginarte su reacción. Y Jasper, por supuesto, lo siguió.

- Sí, me la imagino.- dije con una carcajada. Y realice una imitación de Emmet corriendo y bailando diciendo que quería ser bailarín.

Ambas estallamos en carcajadas. No pasé por alto su _supuesto olvido_. Pero son cosas en las cual es preferible no meterse, ¿no?

- Bella, ¿te molestaría ir en busca de unos trapos y líquido para alfombras?

- No, para nada. ¿En dónde los consigo?

- En el Séptimo Piso. Hay una sala pequeña que dice "Limpieza". Ahí esta todo.

Suspiré. Séptimo Piso. Hasta ahora sólo había recorrido hasta el tercero. Tendría que buscarme tiempo para recorrer los otros.

El Séptimo Piso estaba prácticamente desierto. Las clases que se dictaban a la tarde tenían lugar en el segundo y tercer piso.

Estudié, primero, el piso en el mapa y pude ubicar la bendita salita. Me dirigí hacia allí con miles y miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Al encontrarla, tomé lo que necesitaba y empecé a caminar de regreso cuando una música suave llegó a mis oídos. Tuve la sensación de que me era familiar y una sensación extraña que recorrió el cuerpo. Decidí averiguar de dónde provenía.

Doble a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Cada vez la música se hacía más fuerte. Hasta que llegué a un salón bastante particular: todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de vidrios, salvo una, la cual, se podía ver un potente equipo de música y una cantidad enorme de CDS.

La música resonaba con una acústica demasiado perfecta. Era como si el salón estuviese hecho especialmente para eso. Y pude reconocer el tema: Claro de Luna de Debbusy, mi artista favorito.

Estaba decidida a investigar más de aquel salón desconocido, ya que en el mapa no aparecía, cuando una figura negra entró en acción.

Y todo mi ser tembló. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y se centraron en aquella figura que parecía bailar en las nubes.

Nunca en mi vida había visto bailar a nadie de esa manera tan… perfecta, tan… especial. Podía notar la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo y se filtraba por mi piel. Su movimientos contenían una elegancia tan particular que no pude evitar peguntarme que se sentiría bailar con aquel desconocido y extraño muchacho de pelo cobrizo y piel pálida.

Bailaba como si estuviera en el mismo cielo. La posición de sus manos, de sus piernas y brazos eran demasiados elegantes, y delicados.

Mi mente estaba completamente nublada. Abrumada. Estaba viendo bailar al mismo Dios en persona. Jamás había visto moverse a nadie, ni siquiera a un hombre, de la forma que él lo hacía.

Su cuerpo, de espaldas a mí, estaba muy bien trabajado y preparado para la danza. Calculé que debía andar por el metro ochenta.

Sin embargo, luego de analizarlo pude notar una particularidad en él: sus movimientos, a diferencia de muchos, eran fríos y sin sentido. A pesar de toda perfección, elegancia y delicados que podían ser, aquellos transmitían únicamente frialdad.

Y aquel descubrimiento me produjo tal sobresaltó que provocó una caída de los productos de limpieza que tenía en mis brazos, al suelo.

En ese momento, el bailarín dejo de danzar lentamente y giro su cabeza para encontrarme con _su_ mirada nuevamente.

Temblé como nunca en mi vida lo hice. Y, justo entonces, una voz lejana pronunció mi nombre.

- ¿Bella?

_Y corrí, corrí como nunca en mi vida._

**¡Buenas, buenas a todo el mundo!**

Admito dos cosas:

**1) Rarísimo que una persona como Bella, baile. Loquísimo. Sí, es posible que se salga de personaje.**

**2) Edward no aparecerá tanto en estos capítulos. Esta mal, lo sé. Y me querrán lanzar a toda AL Qaeda, Bin Laden, Bush... blablablaba**

**Pero, la historia lo dicta así, y verán por qué :P ajajaj…. Pero, creo, que es parte del encanto de poder crear misterio y, a su vez, expectativa.**

**Pero, bueno, creo que el mundo de la escritura y la imaginación es infinito. Y, creo, que todos tenemos el derecho de expresarnos a nuestra manera.**

**De hecho, he leído muchos fics, en los cuales, pasa lo que dije antes. Y SON MUY INTERESANTES.**

**Gracias a quienes me agregaron como favoritos y alerts y de más. Se los agradezco**

**¡¡Nos vemos en Disney!! Jajaajaj**

_**DulceMia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La Última Danza**

_**Por: DulceMia.**_

**Capitulo 3**

Salí de aquel misterioso salón como si mi vida se fuese en eso. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, huía de aquellos orbes verdes, fríos como el invierno, que me hacían temblar hasta el alma.

Sin embargo, el destino decidió jugarme una mala pasada y, a mitad de camino, tropecé con quién sabe qué… o capaz fueron mis propios pies. Mi cuerpo colisiono contra el piso de manera bruscamente y, al apoyar las manos contra el piso en un acto reflejo, solté un alarido de dolor por culpa de mi mano izquierda herida.

Dos zapatos de color negro posaron en frente de mi y una mano nívea se extendido hacia mi ofreciéndome su apoyo.

Levanté mi mirada y por segunda vez en el día, volví a encontrarme con aquella mirada de la que tanto trataba huir. Sin éxito.

Por puro orgullo o miedo ignore aquella mano nívea, aunque por dentro, moría por tocarla, y me paré.

Y por primera vez, estuve frente a frente con su mirada. Dueña de mis temblores, de mis pesadillas y… ¿de mi curiosidad?

Por primera vez, pude observarlo desde cerca. Me sorprendí: la palabra perfección le quedaba demasiado corta. Sus facciones eran rectas y precisas. Su pelo, de un extraño color cobrizo, parecía estar despeinado a propósito y caían sobre su frente algunos mechones sueltos, los cuales, hacían que sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda resaltaran aún más de lo normal. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de acomodárselos. Su mandíbula, tensa y dura como un leopardo, antes de atacar a su presa, asechando. Su remera negra, ajustada al cuerpo como la usaban los bailarines, contorneaba sus musculosos hombros y bíceps.

Y al estar observándome fijamente, no me atreví a seguir descendiendo mi mirada.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo analizando uno al otro. Chocolate vs. Verde Esmeralda. Calidez vs. Frialdad.

Sin embargo, durante unos segundos, pude observar cómo otro sentimiento, detrás de esa frialdad, aflorara en sus ojos.

¿Bella?

El dueño de esa voz dobló la esquina y pudo observar la escena desde afuera. Fuera lo que fuera visto, lo habrá dejado congelado del asombro porque no volví a escuchar ni siquiera su respiración. Tampoco puede girarme para saber quién era, porque estaba hipnotizada por el color verde y lo único que escuchaba era nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

De repente, él desvió su mirada hacia el espectador de la escena situado detrás mió. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la mía y, con media vuelta, se fue. Con movimientos tan gráciles y elegantes. Ni siquiera una modelo de las pasarelas podría llegar a desfilar así.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve metida en mis pensamientos, hasta que una mano fue depositada en mi hombro.

Me sobresalté y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

Bella, vámonos.

La voz de Alice contenía tanto tristeza como decepción. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que su mirada me expresaba en contraste con su voz: había tristeza, sí, pero… ¿podría ser, también, _esperanza_?

El camino de regreso hacia el salón de actos se produjo en un silencio demasiado tenso. Pero a mi no me importaba. Estaba demasiado adentrada en mis pensamientos que podría caer un meteorito delate mió y no se me movería ni un pelo. Alice tampoco trató de sacarme de allí. Quizás, ella también estaba en el mismo estado que yo. O respetaba mi espacio. O, simplemente, no tenía nada que decir.

Antes de entrar, Alice decidió que era hora de hablar.

¿Sabes qué? Dejaremos esto como está y mañana nos excusaremos. Después pensaré en una. Vayamos a mi casa así puede verte mi papá.

Y, con eso, me arrastró fuera de la academia, hacia el _Porsche. _Eché un rápido vistazo al estacionamiento y corroboré que el auto gris ya no se encontraba allí. Suspiré.

Durante el viaje hacia la casa de Cullen, Alice trató de dejar de lado el episodio vivido recientemente y volver a ser ella con sus charlas animadas, carcajadas y su habitual energía. Pero, aún así, yo pude captar, detrás de todo eso, que era sólo una puesta en escena. La tristeza y decepción estaban aún presente.

Me di cuenta, por el paisaje, que la casa de los Cullen quedaba bastante alejada del pueblo y, si no conocías el camino, sería difícil encontrarla.

En eso, Alice dobló en un camino que se desviaba de la carretera y a unos quinientos metros frente a nosotros, una impresionante mansión de paredes blanca se presentaba dentro de la vegetación.

Alice giro hacia la derecha de la casa para ingresar dentro de un garaje. Y, lo que vi., fue suficiente para que entrara en shock. Autos. Tres autos. Tres autos que ni siquiera se los podían llamar autos. Eran naves.

Bajé del auto casi con precipitación. Y tuve que cerrar la mandíbula si no quería que me entrara ninguna mosca. Pase por cada auto murmurando la marca de cada uno para mi misma. Un _Mercedes, un BMW y un Jeep._

Alice sólo observaba recostada sobre su auto. Me gire a verla.

Alice… Alice…

Conozco mi nombre. Muchas gracias.- bromeó.

Esto es… ¿qué es esto, Alice?- pregunté resignada.

Esos de allá son autos, esto es un garaje y todo esto es mi casa.- volvió a tomarme el pelo.

Alice, deja de burlarte.

Esta bien. Mi papá es un excelente médico reconocido. Ha trabajado en importantes hospitales nacionales e internacionales. Y mi mamá, Esme, es decorada de interiores. Ha decorado los hogares de importantes figuras del espectáculo. Lo demás, lo dejo a tu criterio.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza. Y si el garaje con aquellos gloriosos autos me dejó atónita, caí me desvanecí al observar el interior de la mansión. Sus paredes pintadas de color dorado y blanco le daban a la casa un toque de luminosidad tan particular que la llenaba de vida. La decoración del salón principal iba acorde con aquella luminosidad, llenándolo con sillones que, a primera impresión, parecían sumamente cómodos. En una de las paredes, se coloca un plasma de última generación. Sin embargo, lo que logró atraer mi atención fue un hermoso piano de cola color blanco ubicado en una esquina, a continuación de puertas corredizas las cuales, supuse, conducían hacia un jardín trasero. Quedé completamente pasmada ante aquel imponente piano. Mientras Alice me enseñaba cada rincón de la mansión y me conducía escaleras arriba, no pude contener mi curiosidad.

Alice, ¿quién es el músico de la familia? ¿Acaso Emmet?- bromeé, imaginándome a Emmet fundado en un esmoquin negro. Reí ante aquella visión que proyectaba mi mente. ¡Imposible!

Sin embargo, Alice no siguió mi broma, sino todo lo contrario: su rostro de endureció y su cuerpo entró en tensión, mientras subíamos hacia el segundo piso. Luego de un momento de silencio tenso, en el cual, Alice no modificó su postura, comencé a preocuparme. ¿Habré dicho algo fuera de lugar?

¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo…- pero no pude finalizar mi pregunta ya que me fui interrumpida.

Edward.- me sorprendió tu modo seco de pronunciar aquel nombre que, para mí, se tornaba en un "innombrable". Las pocas veces que la familia Cullen lo pronunció, aparecía una atmósfera de tensión y alarma que envolvía la conversación y a sus participantes.

Edward Cullen. ¿Quién será aquel integrante desconocido, para mí, quien los Cullen no menciona? Mi ansiedad y curiosidad podían más que mi simple y diminuta razón.

Lo averiguaría de algún modo.

Alice frenó abruptamente a mitad de la escalera para girarse y fulminarme con la mirada, como si hubiese adivinado mi determinación. Yo, simplemente, alcé mis cejas en forma inocente. Obviamente, no volví a mencionar el tema.

Llegamos a un pasillo bastante amplio y largo. Estaba alfombrado de un color que se debatía entre el azul y el celeste. Sus paredes, haciendo juego con el alfombrado, estaban decoradas con hermosas pinturas de paisajes. Al detenerme en uno de ellos y averiguar quien era el autor, Alice se anticipó a mi reacción, sonriendo.

Alice, ¿tu madre es pintora?

Sólo por hobby. Y, como te podrás haber dado cuenta, ama pintar diferentes paisajes. Todos estos los ha hecho ella.

No cabía duda que había nacido para el arte. Alice seguía parloteando, luego de haber recuperado su personalidad, hasta que llegamos a una puerta que detallaba el nombre de quien pertenecía: Carlise Cullen.

Alice llamó con sutiles golpecitos.

Adelante, por favor.

La voz aterciopelada de Carlise Cullen, claramente, podía ser envidiada por cualquier artista internacional sin ninguna duda. Detrás de un escritorio de madera, se encontraba sentada su figura y fuimos recibidas con una cálida sonrisa.

Permiso, papá.- musitó Alice con sumo respeto hacia su padre y le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Y me encontré con un hombre de unos 35 años, calculé, sumamente joven para su edad. Fácilmente, podría ser cara de importantes empresas internacionales, especialmente de perfumes y ropa interior. Su cabello rubio, ojos celestes y facciones perfectas y cálidas podían hacer derretir hasta al mismo Perito Moreno.

La belleza de los Cullen era hereditaria.

Hola, hija. ¡Qué gusto verte!- expresó Carlise parándose para recibir a su hija en un cálido abrazo. Luego, dirigió su vista hacia mí rompiendo su abrazo.- Veo que traes visita.

Sí, papá. Ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé.

Es gusto, Bella.- dijo, extendiéndome su mano y brindándome su cálida sonrisa.

El gusto es mío, señor.- expresé tímidamente.

Llámame Carlise. Y, díganme… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

Bella se lastimó en una de las clases y parece que detesta los hospitales y me pregunte si vos no podrías ayudarla.

Ante su confesión de odiar los hospitales, Carlise rió.

Por supuesto. Alice, ¿podrías ir por mi maletín?

Realmente, estar a solas con Carlise Cullen en una misma habitación, resultaba demasiado incómodo. Al parecer, él lo notó porque me regaló una sonrisa y se dispuso a charlas de temas cordiales.

Dime, Bella, ¿te has podido adaptar a la vida de un pueblo como Forks? Alice me ha comentado que provienes de Phoenix.

Supuse que lo habrá leído en el expediente, ya que no recordaba habérselo mencionado. Maldita diablilla.

Me ha costado hacerlo, pero con Alice de guía turística, es imposible no hacerlo.

Seguramente.- rió Carlise ante mi comentario.- ¿Y en la academia?

Es un poco más difícil por el nivel de sociedad. Pero, nuevamente, con Alice es más fácil. Con respecto a las clases, no he tenido problemas. Algunas de la rutinas ya las había realizado con anterioridad en algunos festivales que participé.

Por un minuto, me pareció que Carlise había quedado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que decidió romperlo con una pregunta hecha con cautela.

Bella, ¿por qué decidiste ingresar en esta academia? Disculpa si soy algo entrometido.- declaró mirándome a los ojos.

No, no hay problema. Es por el concurso que se hará en unos meses para la obra en Broadway.

En eso, escuchamos el estallido de un objeto chocar contra el piso. Giré para averiguar qué había sido, encontrándome con una Alice totalmente estupefacta en la entrada. Sus ojos sumamente abiertos me recorrieron con la mirada. Luego, se dirigió a su padre y volvió hacia mí.

Lo siento.- se disculpó.

Déjame que te ayude, Alice.- me ofrecí, acercándome a ella para recoger los objetos del suelo.

Alice le alcanzó a su padre el maletín y, rápidamente, Carlise se dispuso a trabajar en mi mano. Me colocó un vendaje, pero eso no impediría que no asista a clases ya que, por suerte, no había llegado a un esguince.

A continuación, nos envolvimos en un amena conversación sobre el futuro y nuestros proyectos y metas. En eso, una figura femenina ingresó en la habitación y, nuevamente, quedé pasmada ante belleza. Aquella mujer supuse que era Esme.

Permiso. Estaba en la cocina preparando galletitas, por eso no subí antes.- su voz estaba tan cargada de amor y dulzura que, por poco, derramo algunas lágrimas. Resaltaba a simple vista que era una mujer sumamente maternal quien se desvivía por su familia.- Tu debes ser Bella. Es un placer conocerte. Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres más bonita de lo que dijo.- dijo llena de cariño, estrechándome en un abrazo. Me sonrojé.

Muchas gracias, Esme. El placer es mío.

¡Bella! ¡No sabía que te sonrojabas!- y, con eso, Alice estalló en carcajadas contagiando a sus padres. La fulminé con la mirada.- Cuídate de Emmet. Si se entera, te hará la vida imposible.

Me horroricé. Viniendo de Emmet, ni siquiera una hormiga estaba a salvo.

Se hicieron las 6 de la tarde y me excusé diciendo que mi papá aguardaba en casa y tenía que prepararle la cena.

En todo el trayecto de vuelta, Alice siempre intentaba llenar cada silencio que yo emitía. Seguramente, ella podía intuir lo que se avecinaba. Al llegar a mi hogar, tardé unos minutos en descender y, previo a mencionarle lo que tenía en mente, ella se anticipó.

Mañana te pasaré a buscar y hablaremos. No te preocupes.- y me dirigió una sonrisa triste.

De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Alice.

Esperé en la puerta de la casa, observando a Alice marchándose. Me decía un par de explicaciones. O eso creía.

Preparé la cena de mi padre mientras cantaba las canciones provenientes de la radio. Con un suave murmullo, escuche la voz proveniente de mi papá desde mi espalda.

Cantas bien.- y me sonrío.

¡Papá! ¡Qué susto me pegaste! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo de esa forma!

Lo siento.- se disculpó, dejando sus pertenencias policiales en el perchero y dirigiéndose, como siempre, hacia su sofá para sintonizar partidos de béisbol.

Cenamos en silencio, con un par de comentarios de por medio. La cenas solían darse de esa forma entre nosotros ya que, mi papá era un hombre de pocas palabras y el silencio no molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

Enjuagué los platos antes de dirigirme a mi dormitorio a descansar. Apenas ingresé en él, caí rendida en mi cama, no sin antes, recordar aquella mirada fría de color verde esmeralda.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba escudriñando el mapa de la academia, tratando de descifrar una de las tantas cosas que tenía en la mente: ¿por qué, aquel salón de los espejos, no se encontraba en el mapa? Y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué hacía la figura negra de mirada verde esmeralda en él? ¿Quién era?

Y recordé algo. La información extra.

Volví abrir el sobre que me había entregado la señora de la academia el primer día que ingresé. En él, encontré un mini-sobre de color rosa pegado con cinta en el interior del sobre. En el reverso se podía leer mi nombre escrito a mano con una caligrafía bastante formal y prolija. Supuse que sería de una mujer. Lo abrí y en él, encontré una nota escrita con la misma letra y un papel doblado. La nota decía:

_Estimada señorita Swan:_

_Se le informa que ha sido elegida, entre muchas candidatas de la Academia "Dance Forever", a rendir las próximas pruebas que se realizaran en la institución, para el concurso del cual, se elegirán aquellos con aptitudes para enfrentar la obra más importante de Broadway._

_Esperamos que se esfuerce y se prepare correctamente para estas arduas pruebas._

_Que tenga éxito._

_La administración. _

Bien. Ahora sí que confirmaba mis sospechas: llegué tarde a la repartición de cerebros y tuvieron que comprar uno de repuesto en mercado libre.

Sinceramente, ya no entendía nada y parecía que cada día que pasaba era peor. ¿Cómo es posible que ya me hayan elegido para presentar las pruebas si sólo llevaba tres días en la academia? Y lo peor de todo es que había personas que estaban día y noche entrenando para una gran oportunidad como esta, y no siquiera lo lograban. En la academia, había gente que llevaba años allí por esta razón. No entendía nada.

Desdoblé aquel pequeño papel esperando el número privado del presidente y me encontré con algo mucho peor: un mapa de la academia en miniatura. Pero, al analizarlo más de cerca, me di cuenta que contenía pequeños detalles que el original carecía, como por ejemplo, el salón de los espejos y otros lugares que en el mapa original no contenía. Y si antes mencioné que no entendía anda, ahora… me quedé sin pensamientos y sarcasmos.

El timbre sonó y, tal sobresalto pegué que aterricé en el suelo de la cocina. Entonces, una lamparita se encendió en medio de tanta nebulosa. _Alice._

¡Buenos días, Alice!- la saludé con mas emoción de la normal y la arrastré hacia la cocina.

¡Hey, Bella! Hoy estás más efusiva que nunca. ¿Tomaste algún energizante o algo así?

Tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas. Siéntate.

Supuse que algo así pasaría.- dijo en un suspiro.- Pero… ¿no puede ser luego de clases? Llegaremos tarde.

Alice, eso sabes perfectamente que lo puedes arreglar después. Esto es más importante.

Y tomó asiento frente a mí con un deje de resignación.

Bien, dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres sabes exactamente?- inquirió cautelosamente.

Lee esto, primero.

Tomo el papel que le entregué y se tomó unos minutos para leerlo. Por mi parte, estaba totalmente atenta a cada expresión de Alice para descifrar lo que sus palabras no lograban. Mientras leía, sus cejas se elevaron en un profundo asombro para finalizar con su ceño fruncido lleno de confusión. Al entregarme la nota, una sonrisa media forzada apareció en su rostro.

Felicitaciones, Bella. Fuiste elegida. ¿No es a eso a lo que has venido?

Sí. Pero ese no es el punto.

Entonces, ¿cuál es?

Alice, apenas llevo tres días allí. Hay personas que están años preparándose para una oportunidad como esta y no lo logran ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan elegido si ni siquiera me conocen y, encima, en tres días?

Yo también estoy tan sorprendida como vos, pero la realidad es esa. Puedes aceptar o rechazarla. Tú decides. Además, ya cumpliste un primer paso.

¿Fuiste aceptada tú también?

Sí, hace una semana me lo han comunicado. También aceptaron a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

¡Pero eso es genial!- dije eufórica sabiendo que estaría con ellos.

Aunque Alice trataba de seguirme el juego, había indicios en ella que no estaba tan contenta como yo.

Alice, sé que hay algo más, por algo estás tan callada, ¿qué es?

Supe que se debatía entre si decírmelo o no. Pero, al final, se decidió.

Bella, quiero advertirte de algo. Obviamente es tu decisión. Pero, antes que la tomes, me gustaría que supieras un par de cosas.- tomó aire y continuo.- Como bien sabes, de esta academia han salido bailarines prestigiosos y reconocidos. Y para llegar a eso, hubo gente que tuvo que abandonar muchas cosas para eso. Hasta sacrificar… ciertas… cosas para lograrlo. La gente abandona sus principios morales, no les importa más nada.

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Que vas a entrar a la boca del lobo, Bella. Nadie juega limpio con tal de llegar donde todos quieren llegar: a la cima. Con respecto a la pruebas, no se comparan con nada de lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Has vivido lo que son los ensayos para prepararse en los festivales y, seguramente, habrás quedado destruida. Aquello no le llegan ni a los talones a las pruebas que deberás realizar. Ni te digo, si pasas, los ensayos para la obra.

Entonces, Alice clavó la mirada en sus manos y se sumergió en un profundo silencio, uniéndose en sus propios pensamientos ocultos. Por mi parte, trataba de procesar toda esa información que acababa de brindarme y, entendí, que allí había algo más.

Alice, ¿alguna vez has pasado por eso?

Su profunda mirada azul se clavó en la mía.

Sí y no.- nuevamente, se desataba en su interior su continuar o no.- El año pasado fui seleccionada, al igual que Rosalie, para realizar la obra que hoy está en cartel en Broadway.- tomó un largo trago de aire, y luego lo soltó abruptamente. Entendí que esto le estaba costando más de lo que resaltaba a la vista.- Pero… luego de… ver y comprobar lo que la… gente… hace por eso… me retiré.- colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. Luego, la volvió a levantar.- No quería que una obra estuviera sucia. Eso no se define como tal. Pero, supongo que si tú decides afrontarlo y participar… podré aguantarlo.- y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa sincera.

Por primera vez, yo fui quien me paré y la envolví en un abrazo reconfortante. Un verdadero abrazo entre amigas.

Gracias, Alice. Todo será más fácil si tu y tu familia están ahí.

Además, creo que tienes la habilidad de cambiar las cosas. Pero no lo digo por tu obvio talento.

Alice, tengo otra pregunta. Alguien…de tu familia… también vivió… eso…- pregunté dudosa, no queriendo arruinar el momento. Obviamente lo hice, ya que Alice se tensó en su silla y me examinó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Suspiró para luego responder.

Sí, alguien de mi familia lo vivió y la pasó… peor.

Acaso no será…- ya que empezamos, terminemos hacia donde quería llegar yo. Y deje la frase incompleta para darle la oportunidad a ella de que lo diga.

Sí, Bella. Es justamente de la persona quien estás pensando: mi hermano Edward.

¿Lo conozco?

Creo que se está haciendo ya demasiado tarde. Si no queremos dormir en la academia será mejor que vayamos.- suspiró mirando el techo.- Hay que pensar en algo convincente para disminuir el castigo.

Otra cosa más, antes de irnos.- no iba a seguir con el tema, por ahora. Pero no iba a callarme. Alice me dirigió una mirada escéptica.- ¿Sabes acerca de este "supuesto" mapa?.

Y le mostré el pequeño mapita tramposo. Alice lo observó y su reacción no era la que me esperaba: se echó a reír a carcajadas. Yo la miré desafiante.

Muy útil, te lo aseguro. Ya lo conocía desde antes y se lo entregan a personas que la dirección de la academia creen que lo merecen. Es, principalmente, para poder entrenar luego de clases. Hay salones creados especialmente para eso y puertas que dan acceso a la academia para que, los demás, no se den cuenta del "gran secreto".- y se volvió a reír.

¿Cómo aquel salón de los espejos en donde me encontraste?

Sí, ese es un buen ejemplo.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con mi cuestionamiento, Alice me arrastró hacia fuera de la casa. Le dije que fuera en su auto y yo en el mío porque le explique que hoy tenía planeado practicar luego de clases.

Ni siquiera el poder de Alice alcanzó para escaparnos del castigo. Pero, por suerte, logró disminuir una semana de limpieza, a un día en la semana: sábado temprano, yo y domingo temprano, ella. Algo es algo.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente. La gran novedad fue descubrir en la clase de hip-hop a Rosalie y a Emmet de compañeros. Y quede completamente deslumbrada con la actuación de ambos. Eran una gran pareja de baile. Siempre estaban conectados y se entendían el uno con el otro. Era un placer verlos bailar.

No te preocupes, Bellita- nuevo apodo del día.- Te enseñaré un par de pasos que hasta Jeffer se pondrá como loco. Y, quizás, hasta te vuelva a doblar la muñeca.

¡Emmet!- le reprendí. Y una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza.- Emmet, ¿eres bueno en el hip-hop, no?- le sonreí maliciosamente

Soy bueno en todo.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Bueno, si pruebas que eres mejor que yo en danza clásica, te prometo que besaré a Mike Newton frente a toda la cafetería.

Emmet paró en seco ante mi desafió. Luego, una gran sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja y su pícaro brillo apareció en su mirada.

Alto ahí, grandulón. En caso contrario, tendrás que ir y confesarle a Jeffer que fuiste tú quien le puso cera en sus zapatos y besárselo y exclamar en alabanza como hacen los árabes: "Oh, gran señor mío. Disculpe mi inmadurez. Estoy ha su servicio".

Los demás, quienes escuchaban la conversación atentamente, estallaron en carcajadas ante mi ocurrencia y mi imitación de cómo tendría que hacerlo. Por supuesto, a Emmet no le gusto de un poco, aunque, de todas maneras, estrecho mi mano en señal de aprobación. Ya comiendo, exclamó.

Prepara esos labios, Bella. Y te aconsejo comprar vaselina.

Yo que tú, prepararía líquidos para limpiar zapatos, Emmet.

Luego de sonar la campana, me despedí de ellos para dirigirme a un salón libre. Luego de recorrer los que se utilizan habitualmente y encontrarme que todos estaban ocupados, me acordé del mapita tramposo. Simulando ver un cartel, lo saqué y examiné los "secretos salones". Localicé uno en el sexto piso.

Al llegar allí, debo reconocer que me perdí varias veces ya que estaba bien oculto, me sorprendí lo hermoso que era: estaba pintado de todo los colores y le daba con toque de vida al lugar. De hecho, sentía que ese salón te llenaba de energía.

Rápidamente, dejé mis cosas a mi costado y saqué mi CD favorito para despejarme y bailar. Contenía baladas comunes para relajarte.

Como siempre me pasaba, al bailar sentía que me desconectaba del mundo y era yo misma. Me olvidaba de todo. En mi mundo, sólo existía la música y yo.

Sos mejor de lo que creí.-

Una voz aterciopelada y más suave que el algodón provino desde mi espalda.

¡Buenas, Buenas a todo el mundo!

**Fahh!!! Sólo imagínense esa situación: uno está distraído haciendo algo y, de repente, ¡**_**patapufete! **_**Una voz así aparece por detrás.**

**¡Mi Dios!! Chicas, nunca se olviden de llevar el carné de obra social, por favor.**

**Un llamado a la solidaridad.**

**Paciencia, gente, sé que quieren más de Edward, pero hay que darle su tiempo para que aparezca. Lo necesita. Y, cuando lo haga, habrá PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS, o eso creo, :P… ya q varios capítulos escritos.**

**Simplemente gracias a aquellos que me agregan en favoritos, alerts y los rewies. Miles y millones de gracias. Pero ,también, aquellos que pasan y sólo lo leen. No importa, con eso basta. ;)**

**Les dejo este capitulo, pronto, porque me estoy retirando a la costa por quince dias.. **

**SIIIIIIIIIIII… por eso yo solo quiero LA PLAYA y EL MAR, cantar y bailar, buscar un minino pa' gozar… ¡Ay, Diosito! (8)… jajajaja… horrible y patético ajajajaja.**

**Simplemente, felices vacaciones a todos!!!! Se los quieere.**

_**DulceMia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**La Última Danza**

**Por: **_**DulceMia.**_

**Capitulo 4**

El pulso se me aceleró hasta el infinito. No sólo porque aquella voz hacía vibrar todo mi ser, sino porque, también, creí que nadie, salvo algunos, conocerían este lugar. Además, muy pocos se quedaban las tardes a ensayar y, si lo hacía, utilizaban los salones de la planta baja.

Giré lentamente para encontrarme con _él._

Él y su maldita mirada.

Se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de forma despreocupada, con los brazos cruzados. Y me miraba… un momento. Su mirada no transmitía esa habitual frialdad, aunque un indicio de ella había, sino un poco de… ¿ansiedad?

Tragué en seco ya que estaba más congelada que un freezer. No sabía qué hacer: si salir corriendo, gritar, hablarle… ¿Qué podía yo hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar ante este sujeto que me persigue con su mirada fría como el hielo?

Ante mi silencio y mi estupefacción, su mandíbula se endureció un poco. Dejó su posición para ingresar al salón y dirigirse hacia el equipo de música.

El salón parecía temblar ante su presencia… ¿o era yo? Definitivamente, los dos no podíamos convivir en un mismo espacio físico… ¿o era yo la que no podía?

Cambio el CD del equipo e ingresó otro que no pude ver. Cuando comenzó el tema, un murmullo escapó de mis labios inconcientemente.

Claro de Luna.- dije más para mí que para él.

Sin embargo, él pareció escucharlo ya que se giró y observó profundamente mis ojos, como si quisiera traspasarme y llegar hasta mi alma. Un escalofrío placentero descendió por toda mi espalda. Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo volviera a repetir.

Entonces, una pequeña y tenue sonrisa surco su rostro. Supe, en ese momento, que aquella diminuta sonrisa fue la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Y me prometí a mi misma que la volvería a ver. Algún día.

Sí, es Claro de Luna.- concedió con su voz llena de miel y tan profunda.

Estábamos enfrentados, y una nueva batalla Chocolate vs. Verde esmeralda dio inicio. Se parecía mucho cuando uno debe ir a al médico a realizarse radiografías.

Cada uno analizaba al otro; especulaba con el próximo movimiento del otro y trataba de anticiparse a él. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer.

De repente, sin romper el contacto visual, él dio un paso hacia mi derecha. Yo reaccioné dando otro paso hacia mi izquierda formando, así, un círculo perfecto, analizando el movimiento corporal del otro. Asechando; decidiendo si era oportuno avanzar un paso y cruzar el límite o mantenerse en un lugar seguro.

Algo en mi actitud le fundió valor para romper el círculo perfecto y dar un paso hacia mí. De esta forma, nuestros cuerpos sólo se separaban por un respiro. Extendió un brazo hacia mí, el cual, yo lo evité dando una media vuelta para quedar de detrás de su espalda. Entonces, pude apreciar con mayor exactitud la forma de su espalda.

¡Dios! Estaba tan bien formada que me dieron ganas de explorarla, comenzando por sus anchos hombros.

Ambos, sin conciencia, habíamos creado una danza silenciosa. Nunca nos tocábamos y nuestros cuerpos siempre se encontraban a un dedo de distancia. Podía sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra mi rostro y oler su aroma dulzón ingresar, sin piedad, por mis fosas nasales. Ni el aroma de las flores frescas se podía comprar con el de él. Era injusto que un hombre oliera tan increíblemente. Mi mente, tan débil por supuesto, se nubló completamente a causa de ese aroma.

Y, en ese momento, supe que sólo existía _nuestra_ danza. Nada más.

Entonces, escuché su melodiosa risa. Volvió a girar para quedar, nuevamente, enfrentados.

Sí, definitivamente eres mucho mejor.

Me estás probando.- esa acusación salió por mis labios sin pensar.

Sí.- aprobó, con una sonrisa arrogante en su bello rostro.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Odiaba que hicieran eso conmigo. Y, de repente, una oleada de furia se extendió por todo mi cuerpo sin detenerse. ¿Quién se creía este sujeto que era? ¿Quién se creía para evaluarme a mi costa?

¿Quién eres?- no tenía ni la mas remota idea de por qué pregunté eso.

Su ceño se frunció en una muestra clara de confusión.

Creí que a estas alturas lo sabrías.

¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- ahora la confundida era yo.- ¿Acaso eres un segundo Julio Bocca, y yo no prendí los canales de espectáculos para enterarme?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

No, claramente no soy Julio Bocca ni su segundo. Sin embargo, me gustaría llegar a serlo. Algún día.- suspiró. ¿Había notado cierto pesar en su voz, o era mi precaria imaginación?- Aunque, estoy buscando lo necesario para serlo.- y su profunda mirada se volvió a clavar en la mía.

No pasé por alto su respuesta evasiva. Entonces, una media sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Y mi respiración se detuvo. Cuando todo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que la había retenido por mucho tiempo y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

Él pareció notar mi reacción ya que una suave risita entre dientes se escapó de sus perfectos y carnosos labios, de color rosado.

No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que él tomara terreno. No podía dejar que tuviera ese efecto en mí. Mi orgullo no lo permitía.

Debía hacer algo antes de que sea _demasiado tarde. _¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Para qué?

No supe por cuanto tiempo seguimos en silencio. Pero lo más extraño de todo era, que cada vez que se producían esos silencios a causa del escrutinio hacia el otro o a la incertidumbre, no resultaban incómodos. Admitía que la tensión en la atmósfera se podía cortar con una cuchara, pero, aún así, no era incómodo. Aquello no era normal. Y, no sé cómo, pero podía percibir que él también sentía lo mismo.

Abruptamente, cortó nuestro contacto visual, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón. Era hora de volver a entrar en acción porque en lo más profundo de mi ser, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no se fuera. Que se quedara conmigo.

¿Quién eres realmente?- pregunté con un deje de compasión hacia él, nuevamente.

Su ceño se profundizó al girarse hacia mí, al notar mi cambio en el tono de voz. Su mandíbula se endureció. Y _esa_ mirada que tanto me hacía temblar y, de la cual, trataba de escapar volvió a aparecer. Eso… _trataba._

Prefería seguir siendo eso, un desconocido.- dijo Edward, en un tono tan misterioso y frío, que provocó un temblor en mi estómago.

Suspiré. Suspiré por frustración, por irritación, por impotencia. Me sentía tan desconectada del mundo que tuve ganas de gritar. Gritar por no entender. Supe que las respuestas estaban frente a mis narices pero no sabía leerlas.

Observé mi reloj y dieron las cinco de la tarde. Era hora de volver.

Al acercarme al aparato de música para retirar el CD puesto, visualicé una nota escrita con una caligrafía singular al del siglo pasado. Elegante y prolija, sin necesidad de renglones. Ésta decía:

"_Pronto, muy pronto lo sabrás, Isabella Swan"._

Basta. Era suficiente.

Arrojé aquella nota a un tacho de basura. Sin remordimiento.

Estaba a punto de salir del establecimiento, cuando dos voces demasiado familiares llegaron a mis oídos. Las seguí y supe que aquellas dos personas se encontraban dentro de un salón.

-… y has hablado con ella, supongo.- dijo una voz masculina.

Sí, hablé con ella.- aquella aguda voz femenina era imposible no reconocerla: Alice.

¿Qué le contaste?- aquella profunda voz masculina supe que era la de Jasper.

Por supuesto que lo primordial. No me sentía capaz de contarle todo. Además, no creo que sea el momento. Creo que lo sabremos cuando llegué.

Sí, supongo que sí.- suspiró Jasper.

Ella podrá hacerlo, Jasper, estoy segura de eso. Tiene todo. Pero… pero…- su voz se ahogó y se transformó en una profunda tristeza.- No quiero… no quiero… que termine…

Shh. Alice, tranquila. No pasará. No una segunda vez.

¿Sabes que la conexión entre ellos es fuerte? Sabes que es inevitable que suceda. Tarde o temprano…

Sí, lo sé. Lo he sentido.

¿Qué significaba aquella conversación entre Alice y Jasper? ¿De quién estaban hablando? ¿Qué hacían ellos dos a estas horas de en la academia? Que yo supiera, ninguno de lo dos tenía clases hasta tarde. Además, Alice me lo hubiera dicho.

Sin lugar a dudas, esto se parecía cada vez más a una novela de Sherlock Holmes.

Las semanas siguientes, ya casi llegando a fin de mes, transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad extravagante. Por supuesto, no cuestioné a Alice sobre aquella misteriosa conversación. Tan estúpida no era, o eso creía.

Seguía investigado y recorriendo la academia ya que parecía no tener fin. Había encontrado cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo, pasadizos secretos los cuales, desembocaban, algunos, en los salones donde de dictaban la clases. Eran geniales ya que podías llegar a cualquier clase más tarde de lo normal y provocar una confusión en los profesores. Al descubrirlo, se lo comenté a Emmet. Por supuesto, él los utilizaba casi todos los días. Hasta un día con Alice y con Rosalie lo probamos en la clase de Jeffer. La expresión de su rostro no tuvo precio.

Sin embargo, otras veces, te encontrabas con cosas desagradables: como ver besándose en vivo y en directo a Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton y tener el placer de observar, como aquellas atrevidas manos de él acariciaban todo su cuerpo, ida y vuelta. ¡Dios! Preferiría mil veces que doscientas babosas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Pero, lo más revelante de todo no era eso.

No supe más nada _él._

Era como si nunca hubiese existido. Como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado.

Algunas tardes iba a ensayar al mismo salón. Pero nada. Ni siquiera su aroma se asomaba por el aire.

Tanta era la ansiedad que sentía por su ausencia, que un día decidí arriesgarme y me aventuré al salón de los espejos. Aún así, no había señal de nada ni de nadie. Ni siquiera una pista o una evidencia. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan perfecto, ni una huella digital dejaba a la vista?

A causa de todo eso y que me estaba preocupando por mi salud, decidí resignarme y olvidarme. Si podía.

Las pruebas se estaban acercando y, como consecuencia, las clases cada vez eran más exigentes y arduas. El clima de tensión y nerviosismo, en ese entonces en la academia, iba en aumento. Era palpable.

Sin embargo, me sentía tranquila. Los Cullen también estaban tranquilos. Supuse que su influencia me transmitía aquella sensación de paz.

Con Emmet decidimos iniciar nuestro desafío que había quedado pendiente. Un día, ya fuera de clases, los Cullen y yo nos quedamos a la tarde en la academia y decidimos buscar algún salón "no registrado". Alice y Jasper eran los jurados.

Para hacerlo más justo, cada uno debía bailar las especialidad del otro: Es decir, Emmet bailaría danza clásica y yo bailaría hip-hop. Quien lo hiciera mejor, ganaría el reto.

¿Preparado, Emmet? ¿Para hacer de esclavo de Jeffer?- pregunté con arrogancia.

¿Y qué me decís de los esponjosos labios de Mike Newton? Seguramente, debe haber rastros de carne entre sus dientes de la semana pasada.

Todos entraron a reírse. Menos yo.

Quiero la segunda revancha.- protestó Emmet, de forma caprichosa.

En la postura de su cuerpo se reflejaba todo: trompa, ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados. Si hubiese tenido una cámara, le hubiese sacado una foto y la hubiese mandado a un centro publicitario para jugueterías.

Emmet, ya te di como dos oportunidades. – le dije impacientemente a Emmet.- Admítelo, soy mejor.- continué con un dejo de arrogancia.

Sinceramente, a Emmet no se le daba muy bien la danza clásica. De hecho, no se refleja con su personalidad. Habíamos estado compitiendo por más de dos horas y no lograba ni una mejora en sus pasos. Y siempre quería más y más. Orgulloso, mal perdedor y terco.

No. Última oportunidad. Vamos, Bella.- volvió a insistir.- ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? ¿O le vas a romper las pobres ilusiones al garrapatas de Newton?- continuó con su insistencia, provocándome.

Bien, Emmet. Voy a darte el gusto de seguirte humillándote.- convine, ya con cansancio.

Aprendí a no volver a desafiar a Emmet nunca más, aunque es divertido ver cómo suplica por una oportunidad más cuando pierde.

Desde luego, volví a ganar y, antes de que vuelva a insistir, agarré mis cosas y salí corriendo del lugar. Para cuando llegué al final del corredor, aminoré la marcha, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, escuché unos pasos sonoros y rítmicos provenientes de mi espalda. Volteé para encontrarme con un Emmet corriendo hacia mí. Una sonrisa picarona se daba paso en sus labios. Sí, eso no podría ser nada bueno.

Emmet…- le avisé, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras él se acercaba.

¡B-E-L-L-A!- gritó Emmet en forma amenazadora, con las manos extendidas hacia delante.

No. ¡Emmet!

Corrí por mi vida. Por supuesto, él me alcanzó y me cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas. Dio vueltas y me tiro al piso para hacerme cosquillas. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie llegaron minutos después de finalizada la tortura. No encontraba mi respiración de tanto reírme.

Para la próxima vez, déjalo ganar, Bella- dijo Rosalie soltando una carcajada.- Sino, cómo crees que sobrevivo a él.

Porque me amas, Rose.- dijo Emmet, atrapando a su novia por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

Yo seguía en el piso tratando de recuperarme. Para cuando lo hice, cuatro pares de ojos me miraban, sonrientes.

De verdad, Bella. Eres buena. No me extraña que Edward tenga cierto interés en ti.- dijo Emmet ofreciéndome su mano como apoyo para levantarme.

¿Edward? ¿Su hermano? ¿Un interés en mi?- pregunté escépticamente a mis acompañantes.

Los tres Cullen restantes mataban, literalmente, a Emmet con la mirada. Supuse que se vendría una reprimienda en casa cuando estuvieran solos. Sin embargo, Emmet sólo me observaba a mí. Ante el silencio, mi impaciencia tomó vida.

¿Y, bien? ¿Alguien va a tener la amabilidad de explicarme las cosas?

**¡Buenas, Buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Señoritas, i'm come back!! Volvi de la playa, el mar, el sol… NOOOOOO!!! No me queria volver, de hecho, todavía tengo la maya puesta!!!! Con arena incluída…**

**La verdad que no me puedo quejar de las vacaciones 2009, con familia y amigos y todos, jaja.**

**Espero que ustedes tambíen las hayan pasado super de 10. Y, quienes todavía no se fueron y estan a punto de hacerlo, que las disfruten a full.**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias a quienes dejan mesajes, los favoritos y alerts!! Son geniales… y si tienen alguna duda o, simplemente quieren hablar de algo, saben donde encontrar mi mail. Pueden mandarme uno o agregarme al msn.**

**Suerte a todos!!**

_**DulceMia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**La Última Danza**

**Por: **_**DulceMia**_

**Capitulo 5**

Y, de nuevo, el famoso silencio. Suspiré. No tenía fuerzas, después de dos horas de competencia y clases, de discutir el tema. Simplemente, recogí mis cosas, esparcidas por el suelo, y me despedí de los Cullen, con resignación.

Claramente, no iban a cooperar. Para mi conforme, supuse que sería un tema familiar no recomendado o prohibido.

Las semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero, aquel asunto, seguía presente en mi cabeza. Ardía como la furia de un volcán y, si no lograba encontrar una salida a eso, seguramente, moriría de la ansiedad.

¿Qué había pasado con aquel condenado muchacho de mirada verde? ¿Dónde estaba aquel que hacía temblar todo mi ser?

El día de las pruebas para la selección llegó y, con él, la revolución. Aquel día me desperté, como siempre, con el pie izquierdo. Y, si le sumamos, la dosis del nerviosismo y ansiedad, obtenemos como resultado, una catástrofe. Para empezar, el despertador terminó en mi cabeza. Tenía la humilde intención de salir de mi cama, pero las sábanas rosadas no me dejaron, ya que se habían enroscado en mis piernas. Por supuesto, el suelo de mi habitación me recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole una buena excusa a Charlie para darle rienda suelta a sus sonoras carcajadas. Y si, con eso, no era suficiente, el tanque de agua se estaba agotando, por lo que el agua se sentía tibia en la piel y, como consecuencia, mis músculos no lograron la relajación necesaria para comenzar con el desayuno.

Bajé las escaleras como si todas las partes de mi cuerpo estuvieran desencajadas. Charlie observó la escena desde la entrada a la cocina y reprimió una sonrisa. Habría que dejar unos puntos en claro con mi padre.

- Veo que hoy no es una buena mañana.- comentó, como si no quiere la cosa. Ante mi silencio y mi ignorancia, continuó, mientras me dirigía a servir el desayuno.- Hoy tendrías que estar espléndida.

Gruñí. Encima me lo recordaba. Genial, por lo que no volvió a mencionar el tema, y así, sumergirse en las noticias del diario.

Un grito de dolor salió de mi boca, involuntariamente.

- ¿Qué pasó, Bella?- preguntó Charlie, levantando su mirada hacia mi espalda.

- Me quemé con el café.

- Definitivamente, hoy no es un buen día para Bella.- murmuró más para sí que para mí, volviendo su atención al diario.

¿Habría alguna otra sorpresa más para la pobre Isabella Swan?

Alice no iba a pasarme a buscar hoy, por lo que tuve que dirigirme a la academia en mi camioneta.

Para cuando aparqué la camioneta _Chevy_ en el estacionamiento y ya caminaba hacia la academia, la voz cantarina de Alice se hizo escuchar en el lugar, llamándome.

- ¡Hey, Bella!-gritó ella, abalanzándose sorbe mí.- El gran día llegó.

- Sí. Al fin llegó.- suspiré con nostalgia. Y, a Alice, no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces… no sé… ¿triste?

- No, Alice. Cómo podría estar triste, si luche toda mi vida por una oportunidad como esta.- le informé, con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Dejaste muchas cosas por esto?

- Se podría decir que sí. Pero es el precio por perseguir tu sueño, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Ingresamos al caos. La academia era una revolución. Había gente corriendo por todos lados, gente precalentando en los pasillos, gente por acá y por allá.

- Alice…

- Sí, Bella. No sólo participan los alumnos que toman clases aquí, sino también, de todos lados.

No me esperaba una cosa así. Tragué con dificultad. Ahora sí sentía mis nervios recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- Tranquila, Bella. Todo va a salir bien. Eres buena, en serio. Vas a pasar.

- No trates de tranquilizarme, porque no lo vas a lograr.- la acusé, elevando una ceja.

- De acuerdo. Tienes razón, no sirve.- y una gran sonrisa se produjo en su rostro. Inevitablemente, se la devolví.

- ¿Y los demás?- pregunté, notando la ausencia de ellos.

- Están concentrándose. Vinieron más temprano para entrar "en clima".

Muy acertado. La próxima seguiría su ejemplo.

Nos dirigimos a la gran cartelera para averiguar dónde, cuándo y con quién realizaríamos las pruebas. Por lo que a mí me respecta, primero tendría que rendir la prueba de danza. Alivio. Para Alice, era la de canto. Sin embargo, previo a todo, se dictaría una charla, dirigida por el director de la academia. Nunca lo había visto; por lo que sabía, su nombre era Brian Killer.

La gran masa de gente se dirigió hacia la sala de actos y conferencias. En pocos minutos, estuvo completa. Con Alice, pudimos ubicarnos cerca de escenario y, al girar nuestras cabezas, pudimos visualizar a los restantes de los Cullen a nuestras espaldas, quienes nos saludaban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Un hombre corpulento, de mirada oscura y profunda, apareció en el escenario. Con voz, puramente masculina, anunció a la gran multitud. Él era el director. Su imponente presencia lo demostraba.

- Buenos días, futuros bailarines.- un silencio profundo y expectante apareció en la sala.- Tengo el enrome placer de compartir esta gran oportunidad que brinda Nuestra Academia con ustedes. Con esto, queremos demostrar y sacar a la luz, los talentos escondidos por todas partes del mundo. Que todos tenemos la oportunidad de llegar a ser grandes en lo que hacemos y amamos: bailar.- y, en su profunda voz se notó cuánto amaba esta profesión. Un respeto hacia ese hombre nació en mi.- Es, para mi, como director de la academia, un gran orgullo que seamos nosotros la sede de este concurso. Esa es la razón de por qué ustedes están hoy aquí. En los últimos meses, hemos hecho toda la publicidad posible para que este concurso llegara a todos los lugares que podíamos alcanzar. Para finalizar este discurso, tengo el enorme honor de presentar al primer participante de la obra, quien nos ha incitado a continuar con esto y nos ha brindado una gran colaboración. Con grandes experiencias ya vividas y un gran pero gran talento en sus venas, que lo hacen ser quien es hoy…

La confusión y la expectativa crecieron en el ambiente.

-… les presento al… prestigioso Edward Cullen.

Un gran aplauso, gritos y silbidos se produjeron en la sala.

Una figura apareció en escena. _Su figura._

En cuanto lo vi, mi mundo se derrumbó a mis pies. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, para retomar su continuidad con gran acelero.

Y mi ya gran confusión, se multiplicó por mil. Si, aún, se podía seguir multiplicando. Sin embargo, las fichas cayeron en el tablero con gran pesadez.

En ese momento, una estatua tenía más vida que yo.

Mientras él se acercaba al director, por unos instantes, su fría mirada de color verde esmeralda, se clavó en la mía, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Saludó a toda la multitud, mientras unos gritos femeninos le hacían halagos.

Parecía que la sala estaba siendo atacada por un terremoto.

- Bella, tranquilízate.- percaté la preocupada voz de Alice en algún punto de mi olvidada racionalidad.- Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Dejé que Alice me arrastrara fuera del lugar. Un poco de aire no me vendría mal. Dichosa seas, Alice.

Mientras salíamos del lugar, empujando y pidiendo permiso, lo último que mis oídos pudieron captar fue el tan esperado anuncio: "… _Edward Cullen será el hombre protagonista de la obra…esperamos…"._ Cerré mis cinco sentidos, no sólo porque no quería escuchar más, sino porque podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí nunca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Llegamos al baño y enjuague mi cara con agua fría. Alice sólo observaba la escena, en silencio. Cerré el grifo y apoye las palmas de mis manos en la pileta, dejando escapar de mis tensos labios, un fuerte suspiro. Hasta que decidí voltearme a la diminuta amiga. La mire fijamente.

Era hora de terminar con el bendito silencio.

- Alice…- empecé con suma paciencia y cautela. Tampoco quería presionarla y asustarla.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu "innombrable" hermano mellizo, era Edward Cullen?

- No quería que lo supieras. Aún.- confesó tímidamente. Parecía un cachorro mojado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque temí que te acercaras a nosotros por él. Qué solo lo harías por puro interés y nada más. Para alcanzar lo que todo el mundo quiere.

- Yo nunca haría algo así, Alice. No te niego que quiero llegar a eso, pero no a ese precio.

- Ya lo sé, Bella. Ahora que te conozco. Pero, cuando nos conocimos, no lo sabía. Y, como te dije en un principio, captaste mi atención.- ante mi sorpresa, rió.- Reitero: no sólo la mía…- sonrió con picardía.

- Aún así, Alice… ¿cómo es posible que un bailarín de la clase de él, quien viajo por todo el mundo, y es conocido en varios lugares, haya podido terminar en una academia? Tendría que estar en una obra en estos momentos.

- Decisión de él.

Sabía. Sabía con gran seguridad que había algo más. Mucho más; estaba a punto de seguir con mi interrogatorio, cuando Alice se me antepuso.

- Bella, no es momento para tus preguntas y curiosidades. Recuerda que esta en juego nuestro futuro. Me incluyo, por supuesto. Porque, al igual que para ti, siempre esperé por esto.- tomó mi mano con fuerza, y me guió hacia fuera.- Vamos, Bella. Broadway nos espera.

Tenía razón. Había algo por el cual luchar. Pero, lo mió, era incrementado. Ya tendría tiempo de analizar y pensar las cosas.

Llegamos al pasillo y nos separamos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo amistoso, el más verdadero que he tenido en toda mi vida.

- Mucha suerte, Bella. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Naciste para esto.

- Tú también, Alice. Mucha suerte.

Cada una tomo su camino hacia los salones indicados, donde rendiríamos las tan esperadas pruebas.

Durante el trayecto, pude observar los rostros de las personas. Los había de todo tipo: felices, tristes, incertidumbres, confusión.

Una gran nostalgia recayó en mí. En mis cortos dieciocho años, pero, a la vez, largos. Todo lo que tuve que vivir. Todo lo que dije. Todo lo que callé. Todo lo que sacrifiqué: amistades, momentos, compañías, lugares, familia. Todo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento, porque sé que en cada lugar, dejé algo de mí. Como un souvenir de que allí, estuvo Bella Swan. Porque estoy luchando por lo que amo. Y, sé, que si lo logro, la recompensa será inmensa.

Con una gran convicción y seguridad en mí misma, ingresé al salón donde empezaba mi prueba. Ya, allí, los concursantes estaban listos para empezar. Sus miradas eran feroces, intimidantes. En sus mentes sólo había un solo pensamiento: triunfar. No importaba nada más. Pero ya había pasado por una situación similar y tenía el remedio para no permitir que la presión que imponía el exterior me perjudicara.

En esos momentos, la persona quien evaluaría, ingresó al salón.

Bien. Relájate, Bella. No permitas que Jeffer te intimide. Demuestra que él no tiene influencia sobre ti.

No podíamos empezar mejor. Jeffer sería quien evaluaría, esta vez, la prueba de danza. Mejor imposible.

- Buenos días a todos- saludó, cordialmente.- El gran día, por fin, llegó.- Han estado toda su vida, supongo, preparándose para esto. Sáquenle todo el jugo posible. Aprovéchenlo.- su mirada, por unos segundos, se dirigió hacia la mía.- Antes de empezar con la evaluación, quiero presentarles a alguien, quien pidió, amablemente, poder presenciar hoy la prueba.-

Algún alumno o profesor, pensé.

- Démosle la bienvenida al señor Edward Cullen.- prosiguió el profesor.

En realidad, _creí_ tener la fórmula para vencer la presión. Bien. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, la perdí.

¿Acaso, en algún tiempo, me habían metido un imán? ¡No podía creerlo! ¡A donde iba, él estaba!

¿No podía tener, al menos, una prueba en paz?

Sí con Jeffer no alcazaba, bueno… lo teníamos a Edward Cullen, para agregarle una dosis de… ¿ansiedad?

Su magnífica figura ingresó en el salón. La vestimenta de color negra que llevaba puesta, resaltaba su pálida piel y provocaba que su belleza inusual, pareciera inhumana. Llevaba su pelo broncíneo alborotado, como cada vez que lo había visto, y su mirada… siempre destilaba frialdad.

Y, ahora, mientras lo observaba caminar hacia el profesor, un pensamiento algo confuso e intrigante se produjo en mi mente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destilaba tanta frialdad?

Recordé, aquella vez, en el salón, cuando me observó bailar; cuando creamos, aquella danza silenciosa; cuando, por unos segundos, en el fondo de su mar esmeralda, aparecía alguna otra emoción, la cual, nunca pude descifrar.

Nuevamente, temblé. Pero no de temor. Temblé, de la emoción, de placer al poder observar aquella escondida emoción que guardaba en el fondo de su interior.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué significado tenía su frialdad? _

_**¡**_**Buenas, buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Mmmm… ¿qué querrá decir con eso Bella?.. véalo, prontamente, en .**

**¿Cómo los anda tratando las vacaciones? Bah!, para mí aún lo son. Otros, capaz, ya volvieron a la rutina diaria de todos los días. Es más, quieren que les diga algo: yo tengo vacaciones hasta fines de marzo. ¿¡NO ES GENIAL!?**

**Pero bien que, después, la cuotita es alta, ya que empiezo la Universidad. ¿Qué tul?**

**Bien, para ir finalizando, había dos cosas que quería trasmitirle. Esta semana me estoy yendo por 8 días a la costa, nuevamente, con unas amigas, así que no me extrañen :P.**

**Y, por el otro, estuve pensando detenidamente y se me ocurrió modificar el título de la novela. **

**Mi intención es cambiar **_**La Última Danza **_**por **_**Ritmo y Seducción.**_

**Bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión, para quienes leen esta historia, a ver qué les parecía. Me pareció un poco más… "interesante" :P por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que, a medida que la historia vaya avanzando, puedo decir que… bueno… pienso hacerlo más "seductor". ¿Me explico? **

**Ah! Y, como verán, modifiqué el summary. Creo que con este, explico un poco más la historia en sí.**

**Sepan entender que soy nueva en esto de subir historias. Si escriben, entenderán que me resulta algo complicado resumir una historia, la cual, aún tiene que escribirse, en cuatro renglones. Tengan paciencia!!.. jajaja**

**No sé, ustedes deciden que quieren que haga. ¿Lo cambio o no?**

**Les deseo un lindo fin de semana y, ya saben, si tiene alguna duda o, simplemente quieren hablar, pueden agregarme al MSN o mandarme un mail. Pueden encontrar mi mail en mi profile. Sí, lo tenog que hacer, todavía.  
**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

_**DulceMia**_**. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ritmo y Seducción.**

**Por: **_**DulceMia.**_

**Capitulo 6**

Su mirada recorrió cada rostro presente en salón, con suma cautela y determinación. Como si, de alguna manera, pudiera leerlos a cada uno de ellos. Por último, su mirada se detuvo en la mía. Me analizó más de lo debido, pude captarlo. Y, como siempre, mi interior se sacudió con suma fuerza. Por lo visto, él no tenía intención de romper el contacto visual, por lo que tuve que agachar la mirada para hacerlo. Sí quería que mi bienestar siguiera bien.

Me reprendí a mi misma de que él tuviera ese poder o ese efecto sobre mi persona. Ni siquiera mi mamá lo poseía.

No podía permitir que ese arrogante bailarín lograra eso. Tenía que hacer algo urgente.

La voz de Jeffer interrumpió mis pensamientos y volví a alzar la vista. Para entonces, Edward ya no me observaba.

- El señor Cullen me pidió, encarecidamente, poder presenciar la prueba para poder realizar sus propios estudios y cálculos. Es un honor, para nosotros, poder tenerlo aquí. ¿Le gustaría brindarles a ellos unas palabras, antes de comenzar?

Edward pareció pensar detenidamente sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

- Simplemente, disfruten lo que hagan.

Una sensación terriblemente extraña atravesó mi cuerpo, al oír su profunda y suave voz, como el terciopelo, fuerte y clara.

En su tono de voz, sin embargo, pude descifrar algo de pesar y nostalgia. Como si esas palabras, significaran mucho más para él. Como si hubiera una gran verdad detrás de ellas.

Edward Cullen significaba un gran misterio para mí.

- Sabias palabras, señor Cullen. Lo invito a tomar asiento, por favor.- él se dirigió hacia la pared contraria, pero no se sentó. Se apoyo de forma despreocupada contra la pared, y guardó silencio.- Ahora, los llamaré por orden alfabético y se les indicará la pautas a seguir. Mucha suerte a todos.

Para cuando llegara mi turno, habría suficiente tiempo.

Mientras los llamaban a cada uno, los demás, tomábamos asiento y observábamos a los concursantes ser evaluados. Jeffer lo único que hacía era emitir algunas palabras, pocas, y anotar algo en una libreta. Lamentablemente, hubo algunos incidentes: ciertos concursantes, por nervios o la presión, no realizaban correctamente lo que se le pedía y, como consecuencia, se doblaban alguna parte del cuerpo. Hubo varios que no pudieron continuar.

Ante esto, la atmósfera del lugar se volvía cada vez más pesada. Los nervios y la tensión no paraban de fluir entre los concursantes.

Sin embargo, yo era ajena a todo esto. Mi campo de visión y mi mente estaba concentrados en un solo nombre: Edward Cullen.

Durante todas las pruebas estuvo observando, detenidamente, a cada participante que pasaba. Su ceño y sus labios se fruncían de vez en cuando, si alguien realizaba algún movimiento erróneamente. Parecía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía. Y, para mi decepción, en ningún momento dirigió la mirada hacia mí. A pesar de mi profundo escrutinio.

- Isabella Swan.- anunció Jeffer.

Mi momento llegó.

La primera prueba se puso en marcha. Era ahora o nunca.

Era hora de demostrar de lo que estaba hecha. Sin importar quien estuviera presente o quien dirigiera la prueba. En realidad, _si me importaba su presencia._ Más del debido. Pero traté de ignorarlo.

Me ubiqué en el centro del salón, frente al profesor Jeffer. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward Cullen cambiaba de posición.

- Bien, Isabella Swan.- me observó de arriba abajo, detenidamente.- Me alegra que se haya mejorado de la muñeca.

Ante su atrevimiento, entrecerré lo ojos, desafiándolo a que continuara. Desafortunadamente, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Y, sin pensar, porque mis impulsos pudieron más, contesté.

- No lo parece.- pude sentir un nerviosismo aún más profundo en el salón. Jeffer me dirigió una mirada más dura que la anterior. Y, eso, me incitó a seguir.- Hubiera pensado antes de haberlo hecho.

Un grito ahogado provino de alguien en el salón.

- Para su decepción, señorita Swan, lo hice.

Ambos nos analizamos con la mirada. Parecía como si nos hubiésemos olvidado que estábamos en medio de una importante prueba. Repentinamente, con voz seca y dura, Jeffer habló.

- Danza clásica, señorita Swan. _Deep in door._

Apretó el botón _play_ y la música resonó en el lugar.

Y me sumergí en la profundidad de la música, permitiéndome que cada nota llegara a cada rincón de mí ser.

Me olvidé del mundo, como cada vez que bailaba. Con una pequeña diferencia: _él._

No podía olvidarme de su presencia. Sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada puesta en mi. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, no me sentía ni nerviosa ni incómoda por su persona. Todo lo contrario: sentía paz fluir por mis venas, al bailar.

Con cada indicación que deba el profesor Jeffer, sentía cómo la intensidad de paz en mi ser aumentaba. Y podía sentir en mi rostro, una gran sonrisa florecer.

Una vez que finalicé todas las indicaciones correspondientes, un gran suspiro de satisfacción escapó de mi boca.

- Bien, señorita Swan. Ha cumplido con las pautas. Sabe que los resultados, de si estará en la obra o no, se darán una vez que haya completado las pruebas que corresponden.

- Sí, señor.

- Pero, déjeme decirle, que…- dudó ante si decirme o no, lo que estaba pensando.-… lo ha hecho bien.

- Muchas gracias, profesor Jeffer.- una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Estaba a punto de despedirme, cuando una voz inesperada resonó en el salón. Cada concursante… aclaremos: femenina, estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus asientos.

- Señor Jeffer.- llamó Edward, moviéndose de su lugar y posicionándose a su lado.

- ¿Sí, señor Cullen?

- ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme una aclaración? ¿Sí no es mucha molestia?- podía percibir cómo usaba su tono de voz para persuadir. Si hubiese sido yo, hubiese perdido el conocimiento.

Tanto Jeffer como yo estábamos demasiados sorprendidos ante su irrupción. En toda la sección de pruebas, ni siquiera se lo había escuchado respirar.

- Claro, señor Cullen. Es libre de opinar, por algo se lo contrató para la obra.

Su mirada se clavó en mi rostro, ya de por si, demasiado confuso y sorprendido. Cuando habló, lo único que pudo transmitir fue frialdad y dureza. Al igual que su mirada.

- El _deep in door_ tuvo una falla.

Los concursantes que quedaban en el salón exclamaron un grito de asombro.

- ¿Cuál falla, señor Cullen?- preguntó, confuso, Jeffer.

- Al realizar la maniobra, _Peeps, _laseñorita Swancolocó el cuerpo demasiado encorvado hacia la izquierda, haciendo que su pie derecho y su mano izquierda no estén sincronizados. Si se hiciera en pareja, quien la tomé, podría sufrir un desequilibrio.

En esos momentos, un popurrí de emociones recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Creo que no existe cuerpo humano en el mundo que haya experimentado todas las emociones habidas y por haber en unos segundos: sorpresa, confusión, incertidumbre, duda, enojo, furia.

No entendía su comportamiento. En todo caso, ¿quién se creía este sujeto que era para interrumpir? Y, no solo eso, ¿quién se creía para realizar acotaciones? ¿Para qué está el profesor, sino?

No podía creer lo que sucedía. Ni siquiera Jeffer recalcó algún error.

- Entiendo su perspectiva, señor Cullen. De hecho, si se realizara en pareja, el acompañante podría tener un desequilibrio. En ese caso, éste debería saber la técnica para poder corregirlo y no sufrir ningún daño, ni él ni ella. Sin embargo, las pruebas se evalúan individualmente. Por lo tanto, la maniobra está perfectamente realizada.

- Pero la obra se realizará en pareja, no individualmente.

- Si la señorita Swan llegará a ser la elegida, se corregiría en el debido momento. Pensemos en el ahora.- Jeffer me dirigió la mirada.- Puede retirarse, señorita Swan.

Lo único que pude hacer es sólo asentir, ya que estaba tan llena de furia, que no había palabra alguna que pudiera emitir. Recogí mis pertenencias con más fuerza de la habitual, y salí del salón hecha una fiera. Pero, no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio a Edward. Él, sólo, sostuvo mi mirada, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

Mientras me dirigía hacia mi otra evaluación del día, Interpretación, refunfuñaba incoherencias para mi misma. No encontraba motivo alguno para que actuara de esa forma: ¿acaso quería que no llegara a pasar? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, desearía una cosa así? No me conocía. Además, desaparece como si nada, y luego, vuelve siendo el primer protagonista de la obra.

No, mi cabeza no estaba en condiciones para encontrar algún pensamiento coherente para relacionar las cosas.

Tuve que tomar el ascensor para dirigirme al segundo piso, donde se desarrollaban las pruebas de interpretación.

Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que, al girar en una esquina, colisioné con una pared. Sin embargo, debería estar en el piso, sino fuera por unos fuertes y musculosos brazos que me sostenían por la cintura. Y, aquella pared, no era más que el imponente torso de una persona.

Al alzar mi mirada para pedirle disculpas por mi torpeza, me encontré con aquellos orbes esmeraldas de mis pesadillas. Persiguiéndome.

Me perdí en las profundidades de aquellos ojos.

_Y nunca más salí de allí._

En ese momento, pude sentir cómo una descarga eléctrica traspasaba mi cuerpo. Como si estuviéramos conectados por un cable.

Ambos estábamos demasiado cerca, tan cerca, que su aliento dulzón chocaba contra mi rostro, provocándome mareos de placer. Pude observar detenidamente su rostro y, ni siquiera un ángel, era tan perfecto como él. Por un momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder cortar aquella distancia que nos separaba y saborear aquel particular aliento. Me pareció sumamente indignante, como mujer, que un hombre pudiera emanar un aroma tan dulce y masculino de su piel. Resultaba demasiado embriagante.

En todo ese momento, él no había apartado su mirada verde de la mía. Observándome, analizándome, cautelosamente. Y, nunca abandonó sus manos de mi cintura.

Aunque mi orgullo pudo más. Recordé su irrupción y, todo lo demás, desapareció tan rápido como se formó.

Pareció notar mi tensión, ya que, tan rápidamente como me atrapó, liberó mi cintura, para retroceder dos pasos de mí, similar a la reacción que tendría una persona al entrar en contacto con el fuego. Pero, para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos la calidez de sus manos en mi cintura. Vuelve a la normalidad Bella, pensé.

- Discúlpame, no te vi. No fue mi intención.- se disculpó Edward, fríamente.

Pude sentir cómo mi ceño se fruncía ante esa disculpa. ¿Cómo habría llegado más rápido que yo?

Por supuesto. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, lo único que lograba eran incoherencias. Sencillamente, hoy no era un día para mi cerebro. En realidad, no existía aquel día.

- No. Fui yo la que no te vio.- repliqué, utilizando el tono más indiferente que pude, aunque, seguramente, el efecto no sería el deseado.

Me dispuse a marcharme, ya que no soportaba más aquella atmósfera de tensión que se había formado. Al pasar por su lado con la mirada gacha, su cálida mano atrapó la mía, provocándome un cosquilleo en mi interior. Su calor, rápidamente, se coló por cada poro de mi piel.

Primero, observé su mano sosteniendo firmemente la mía. Luego, la dirigí hacia sus ojos.

Aquella mirada hipnotizante que provocaban sus ojos verdes, me desnudó por completo.

Jamás imaginé, ni en mis sueños, que un ser humano pudiera expandir tantas olas de emoción hacia la otra persona, con tal sólo mirarla.

Esos ojos, no eran lo que yo conocía, a los que estaba tan acostumbrada. Aquellos emitían arrepentimiento. O eso creí.

Al menos, fuera cual fuera el sentimiento, era eso. _Sentimientos._

Quizás, sólo quizás, Edward Cullen no sólo estaba dotado de frialdad y talento. Sino que, simplemente, _aquello_, estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Supe, en ese momento tan crucial, que mi percepción de aquel _ángel perfecto lleno de frialdad,_ había cambiado por completo.

Y me propuse a que, tarde o temprano, descubriría los secretos más profundos que guarda en su corazón.

Aunque me costara la vida.

- Bella…- pronunció en un suave murmullo.- Yo…

Su poder me estaba matando y, ante mi cobardía, escapé. Como hacía siempre cada vez que me encontraba con él. Desde el primer día.

- Está bien, Edward- mi tono de voz tembló ante la pronunciación de su nombre, al retirar mi mano de la suya.- No te preocupes. Debo irme.

- Sí, está bien.- en ese momento, volvía a cambiar. Y, esta vez, pude percibir cuán avergonzado estaba de su acción.- Adiós, Bella.

Ni siquiera devolví el saludo. Tan sólo… gire sobre mis talones y le di la espalda.

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que tuviera ese poder en mí. Odiaba actuar así delante de él. Sencillamente, perdía el control, para que la cobardía, el miedo y el orgullo tomaran la delantera y decidieran por mí.

La próxima vez no sería así.

Me encaminé hacia el salón donde se dictaban las pruebas de interpretación. Éste ya se encontraba repleto de personas, ensayando las líneas que deberían decir a continuación. Estaba por sacar las mías de mi bolso, cuando alguien desde atrás me llamó.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó Rosalie acercándose hacia mí.

- Hey, Rosalie. ¡Qué bueno es hacer la prueba contigo!- exclamé, también, no sin cierta emoción. Era increíblemente tener a alguien conocido a tu lado en un momento como este.

- Lo mismo digo.- recalcó Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa perfecto es su rostro.- Veremos qué tan buena es Isabella Swan actuando.

- Veremos qué tan buena es la futura ganadora del Oscar. Según dicen por ahí.

Ambas reímos ante aquella broma. Justo en ese momento, entró la profesora de Interpretación de la academia al tan repleto salón.

- Buenos días, concursantes.- exclamó. Aquella profesora, Amanda Jelkis, era una de mis favoritas. Adoraba su creatividad y su amor por lo que hacía. Sin embargo, esta vez, su presencia demostraba seriedad. Supuse por el nivel de compromiso que debería asumir ante ser la responsable de esta prueba.- A continuación, dictaremos la prueba de Interpretación, como todos ustedes sabrán. Se los llamará por nombre alfabético y recitarán las líneas que se les ha dado, exclusivamente, para el día de hoy. Mucha suerte.

Observar la forma en que los concursantes recitaban sus líneas, resultó sumamente interesante: presenciar cómo una persona traspasaba de la seguridad a la inseguridad, era atrayente. Por unos instantes, todo era perfecto. Al minuto siguiente, los nervios tomaban el control y todo se esfumaba en un respiro.

Algo similar ocurría con Edward, al envolverme con su presencia y su gracia, para no soltarme más.

En eso pensaba cuando apenas pude darme cuenta que llamaban a Rosalie.

- Deséame suerte.- me murmuró.

- Suerte.- le recité, algo sumida en mi propio mundo.

Quedarme con la boca abierta era poco. Rosalie era una actriz increíble. De hecho, me atrevería decir que si se lo proponía, seguramente, llegaría a Holywood. Hasta había rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de los demás.

- Gran interpretación, Rosalie Hale.- admiró la profesora, no sin antes, dirigirle una sonrisa.- Puede retirarse.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del salón. Antes de traspasar la puerta, me guiño un ojo. Cada día me caía mejor.

- Isabella Swan.

Abandoné las fotocopias donde estaban las líneas y me dirigí al frente. Esta vez, sí estaba verdaderamente nerviosa. La actuación no se me daba muy bien que digamos. La verdadera razón, no la sé. Alice una vez me dijo que eso se debía a mi honestidad por las cosas y los sentimientos, y a mi manía de ser impulsiva.

- Bien, Isabella. Por lo que tengo entendido, recitarás "_No te olvides de mirar"_ de DulceMía, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó inquisidoramente.

- Sí, es así.- odié el tono de voz que salió de mi garganta. Tendría que controlarme. Tengo que actuar.

- Bien, puede comenzar.- me incitó la profesora, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y juntando sus manos, en una posición corporal, la cual, daba a entender, que no quitaría sus ojos de mi persona.

Tragué fuertemente saliva, aún cuando mi garganta se encontrara seca. Mis manos podrían ser comparadas con cataratas por lo que sudaban. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para, luego, exhalarla hacia el exterior y elevar la vista.

Noté, cómo un ángel sin alas caminaba por el pasillo. Las facciones del ángel se desfiguraban a medida que profundizaba su mirada en la mía.

Me perdí completamente en sus ojos y el mundo a mí alrededor se esfumó por completo. No me importó nada más.

"_Porque me mirabas, así._

_Me mirabas a tu manera,_

_como solo vos sabías hacerlo._

_Y, en ti, me perdí._

_Pero, te extraviaste._

_Caminaste, sí, pero sin rumbo._

_Hoy, me vuelves a mirar._

_Pero, ya, no el mismo._

_Y tu mirada, se desorientó_

_sin saber qué mirar._

_Nunca te olvides de mirar,_

_lo que tienes enfrente de ti_

_porque puedes conservarlo_

_pero quién sabe hasta cuando._

_Nunca te olvides de mirar,_

_Porque ahí estoy yo."_

**¡Buenas, Buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Lo lamento. Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Y no conozco en otro idioma para pedir perdon. NO quise cortar el capitulo así. Pero, lo mismo me pasa que a la señora Meyer: las historias se nos van de las manos. SIIIIIII, mierda!!!**

**Se iba a ser muy largo, y, capaz, no es muy agradable para ustedes y se pudren**

**Pero, como recompensa, voy a subir prontito. Don't Worry. **

**He vuelto de mis vacaciones con mis amigos, y aquí estoy de vuelta. Verdaderamente, no pude subir antes debido a un porblema técnico que había en el sitio. No pidía iniciar mi sesión para poder subir. Poer ,ya esta todo arreglado.**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por lo favoritos y los alertas. Pero los comentarios de ustedes son mejores que comer el pollo con la mano, ajaj. Me gustaria saber sus opiniones con respecto a la historia, si le gustaría algo... lo que fuese. Es energía para nosotros, los q escribimos y nos inspiran a seguir.**

**Saludos y espero que anden de maravillas.**

**DulceMia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Última Danza.**

**Por: **_**DulceMia.**_

**Capitulo siete.**

No sé qué fue, exactamente, lo que me ocurrió.

De lo único que fui consciente en ese momento de nebulosa, fueron sus orbes esmeraldas y de su rostro de facciones deslumbrantes. Pude sentir, aunque una pared nos separaba, la conexión que nació entre nosotros mientras recitaba las líneas correspondientes, observando sólo a él.

Y, sólo, fui consciente de él. De su presencia. De su mirada penetrante, cargada de tristeza y de pesar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un ángel difunde ese tipo de sentimientos?

Dos traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de mi rostro, poniéndome al descubierto, provocándome una sensación de tanta vulnerabilidad que, por unos instantes, me sentí demasiado débil y pequeña.

Hasta ese momento no fui consciente de una voz lejana, llamándome por mi nombre.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?- elevó la voz la profesora.

- Sí, profesora. Disculpe mi distracción.- me disculpé, avergonzada, mientras limpiaba, disimuladamente, mis lágrimas.

La profesora Amanda se tomó unos minutos para estudiarme de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, fui ajena a todo eso por estar sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

- Fue, sencillamente, increíble su presentación.- su voz había dejado aquella seriedad para, dejar lugar, a cierta emoción que no pude descifrar.- Muy emotiva.- agachó su mirada y escribió algo en su libreta.- Puede retirarse.

Tomé mis cosas y abandoné el salón. Para ese entonces, la silueta de Edward había desaparecido de mi campo de visión. Suspiré.

La prueba de canto, según el informe, se dictaba después del almuerzo. Así que tenia tiempo de encontrarme con la familia Cullen y averiguar cómo les había ido a ellos.

Al ingresar en la cafetería, inspeccioné el lugar con la mirada buscando alguna evidencia de los Cullen. En una punta, sentadas en una mesa para cuatro personas, capté dos cabelleras de colores opuestos: una rubia y otra morocha. Así que me dirigí hacia ellas. Ambas charlaban animadamente, cuando la mirada azulada de Alice reparó en la mía. Al notar mi presencia, me sonrió.

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas?- acercó una silla para que pudiera sentarme.- Ven, siéntate con nosotras y cuéntanos cómo te ha ido.

- Supongo que bien. Creo no haber cometido ningún error.

Se notaba a las mil leguas que, a pesar que mi presencia allí, en realidad, estaba en otro mundo, en otra parte. Alice y Rosalie parecieron notar mi estado de ánimo, ya que, permitieron que siguiera en mi mundo y mi privacidad. Verdaderamente, se los agradecí enormemente. No se en qué momento, Rosalie se retiró de la mesa. Para cuando salí a la superficie, noté que la cafetería ya se encontraba media vacía, y Alice me observaba detenidamente. Avergonzada por mi comportamiento, agaché la cabeza.

- Buenas tardes, señorita extraterrestre.- saludó Alice con una media sonrisa en el rostro.- Veo que regresó de su viaje.

- No te burles, Alice.- suspiré con pesadez.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó? Y no creo que sean por las pruebas.

¿Cómo explicarle que su misterioso mesillo provocaba en mí ser sensaciones nunca antes sentidas? ¿Cómo explicarle que, cada vez que ingresaba a la academia, lo único que quería era poder ver su figura caminar? ¿Cómo explicarle, que me atraía en todas las formas y maneras habidas y por haber?

Y me percaté de algo tan sencillo, pero relevante a la vez: Edward Cullen me gustaba… más de lo que creía.

Mi expresión atónita alertó a Alice, preocupándola.

- Bella, ¿puedes decirme que te pasó?

No podía decírselo. Era demasiado cobarde como para reconocerlo.

- Alice… no estoy completamente segura, pero…- dudé. No quería mentirle, ya que era mi amiga y no se lo merecía. Además, era muy mala haciéndolo.- La prueba de interpretación… me dejó en este estado.- y me señalé a mi misma a falta de palabras para explicarle cómo me sentía.

- Mmm… entiendo.- dijo una pensativa Alice.- Quiere decir que algo pasó en esa prueba que te… motivo o algo, ¿no?

- Exacto.- contesté con un suspiro.

Por suerte, Alice no volvió a tocar el tema ya que tenía que rendir su próxima prueba en media hora. Al retirarse del lugar, me di cuenta que no había podido preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo. Sentí culpa por no haberlo hecho y ser tan egoísta por preocuparme, sólo, por mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Me recriminé a mi misma y prometí que, a penas la viera, le preguntaría.

Me levanté con pesar de la mesa y tomé mis cosas para retirarme de la cafetería, con destino al tercer piso, donde se disputaría mi prueba de canto, la última. Y, finalmente, se acabaría, por fin, este bendito día de una vez por todas.

Desembarqué en el tercer piso y tomé el camino correspondiente hacia el salón. Prácticamente, al llegar, me sorprendí de la poca cantidad de personas que darían la prueba. Había pensado que serían más. En cierto sentido, mejor, ya que cuantos menos sean, más rápido llegaría a mi casa a descansar.

El profesor, encargado de evaluarnos a cada uno de nosotros, ingresó en el salón e hizo la declaración habitual que todos realizaban. Al ser pocos los concursantes, mi turno llego pronto.

- Isabella Swan- el profesor levantó la mirada hacia mi - ¿Qué tema vas a exponer para la prueba de hoy?

- Voy a cantar "Miradas" de _Axel*._

- Bien. Te escuchamos.

En cuanto el tema, en versión karaoke, dio comienzo por alguna extraña razón, volví a sumergirme en el mundo de las sensaciones. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel tema y supe, mientras el tema transcurría, que sólo pensaba en una sola persona. Y, en ella, me inspiré.

Finalicé el tema con una nota aguda. Me sentía satisfecha con mi actuación, aún cuando sentía mi estado de ánimo por el piso, desde la prueba de interpretación. Esto me sorprendía muchísimo, ya que desconocía la razón de mi actitud.

- Excelente, señorita Swan. Mañana conocerá los resultados de las pruebas. Que tenga una linda tarde.

- Muchas gracias, profesor.

Salí del salón con parcimonia. No me sentía dueña de mi misma, ni de mis movimientos. Se me podía comparar, claramente, con un robot.

Ingresé en el ascensor y marqué el botón correspondiente a la planta baja. Las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse, cuando una mano nívea se interpuso entre éstas, obligándolas abrirse. Y, en el medio, aquella persona que tanto me abrumó durante todo el día, apareció frente a mí.

Ingresó en el ascensor y su impotente físico se acercó lentamente hacia mí, dejándome aplastada contra la pared del ascensor. Rápidamente, mis pulmones empezaron a gritar por falta de aire. Estaba pasmada. Todo mi ser se debatía en una perfecta mezcla entre el horror y la sorpresa.

El ascensor empezó a descender hasta la planta baja. Antes de que las puertas pudieran abrirse, Edward, en un movimiento veloz, apretó un botón en el tablero con la intención de mantener las puertas cerradas.

Siguió observándome tan profundamente directo a mis ojos, sin apartarse ni un milímetro. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y me sorprendí de que él no lo notara. Quizás. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos encerrados en el ascensor, sólo mirándonos y, para cuando creí que nos quedaríamos petrificados, Edward rompió el inmenso iceberg de silencio que se había creado.

- Bella.- empezó Edward, con un fuerte suspiro. Tenía una mano apoyada al costado de mi cabeza y la otra, en su pelo, despeinándolo aún más de lo que estaba, si eso fuese posible. Parecía como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo por algún motivo.- Sé que la elegida para ser mi compañera en la obra, serás vos.- confesó, sin rodeos.

Ante aquella semejante confesión, no pude más que presentarle mi confusión.

- Qué… qué… yo…- tartamudeé, incapacitada para formar una oración coherente. De hecho, no encontraba coherencia a nada.

- Sí, Bella. Pude escuchar algunas conversaciones y, mis conclusiones, llegaron a eso.- continuó Edward, adivinando mi pregunta.

- Pero… ¿estuviste escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- no podía salir de mi asombro.

- Soy algo curioso.- confesó, deslizando por su perfecto rostro, una media sonrisa.

¿Cómo explicar que aquella media sonrisa tan suya se convirtió en mi Diosa?

- Aún así… son puras conclusiones tuyas… sacadas… de…de charlas a medias. ¿Cómo…-

- Créeme. No me equivoco.- me interrumpió.

Su mirada verde cambió. No supe por qué razón, pero ya no trasmitía la frialdad de siempre. Lentamente, su rostro se acercó al mío y, a estas alturas, podía contar las cantidad de pestañas que tenía. Automáticamente, dejé de respirar y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Su rostro se desvió para colocar su boca en mi oreja.

- Y odiaría si lo hiciera.- susurró en mi oído con su característica voz de terciopelo.- Respira, Bella.

Una risa suave resonó en mi oído, como el sonido de un arpa cuando un ángel la toca.

Al minuto siguiente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward, como tan pronto apareció, se retiró.

Caí de rodillas al suelo del ascensor, de lo tan impresionada que estaba. Mi cuerpo era una perfecta imitación de una gelatina, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente en mi pecho.

Edward Cullen había estado sólo a centímetros míos, hablándome en susurros.

_No, basta. Bella, por favor, contrólate_, pensé para mí misma. Si quería salir viva de esa situación y llegar, dentro de lo posible, sana a mi casa, debía recomponerme y tomar el control de la situación.

Descendí del ascensor, casi corriendo. Abandoné la academia, tomando nota mental de no olvidarme pedirle disculpas a Alice, luego, por mi pésimo comportamiento. Para lograr salvar la poca cordura que yacía, en esos momentos en mí, deseché con todas mis fuerzas, la tentación de averiguar si aquel auto gris seguía estacionado en el aparcamiento.

Al llegar a mi casa, en tiempo record, ya que nunca pisaba el acelerador a fondo, a pesar de los pocos 80 Km./h, tiré mis cosas en el sofá, con una impotente rudeza y subí a ordenar mi habitación. Lo único que me proponía a hacer era mantener mi cabeza lo más ocupada posible, con la intención de no llenarla con pensamientos peligrosos para mi bienestar. No me sentía preparada para enfrentarlos y poner en claro las situaciones.

Una vez finalizada la tarea, tomé una ducha de agua caliente permitiéndoles a mis músculos, un recreo de cuarenta minutos. Realmente, lo tenían merecido, luego de tanta tensión y nervios por las pruebas, obviando el bonustrack del día.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, empecé a preparar la cena para mi papá. Sintonicé la radio en la central que más me gustaba. Prontamente, me encontré a mi misma tarareando las canciones conocidas, tratando de concentrarme en lo que hacía y no permitir a los hechos del día interrumpir mi tranquilidad mental y emocional del momento.

Mi padre llegó del trabajo más tarde de lo habitual, disculpándose de la tardanza y excusándose por la cantidad de actividades que debió llevar a cabo. Tuvimos una cena en silencio y en paz.

Finalicé con mis tareas nocturnas y me retiré a mi habitación a descansar. Cerré mi habitación y busqué en mis cajones el pijama que usaba diariamente. Caí en la cama, rendida. Aún así, no pude pegar un ojo y, todo lo que estuve reteniendo en mi mente con tanta fuerza, salió a la luz.

Aún temblaba por los actos de Edward Cullen que había tenido para conmigo en el día de hoy. Cuando sólo se dedicaba a enviarme miradas heladas, de repente, se aparece susurrándome cosas al oído, sin sentido. O, por lo menos, yo no se lo encontraba. Pero, a pesar de todo, una de las cosas que más me intrigaba, fueron sus ojos cargados de pena y tristeza, mientras rendía mi prueba de canto. No me sentía capaz de expresar con palabras, lo que sentí en ese momento. Era, realmente duro y triste, ver cómo una persona cargado de frialdad, emanaba de su mirada tanto dolor.

Había más en Edward Cullen de lo que resaltaba a la vista.

Tampoco encontraba explicación alguna aquel distanciamiento de su familia y, aún, las palabras de Emmet, aquel primer día que me senté con ellos, seguían latente en mi mente. Edward nunca almorzaba con ellos, ni siquiera lo hacía en la cafetería, por más que realizaba sus actividades en la academia. Además, si no fuera por Emmet, los Cullen nunca lo nombraban en ninguna conversación, tampoco en las anécdotas familiares. Y si, accidentalmente, esto ocurría, rápidamente la atmósfera se tornaba tensa y silenciosa. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasaba en la familia Cullen?

Tan intensos se volvieron mis pensamientos, que, de repente, imágenes olvidadas se abrieron paso ante mí.

Me senté bruscamente al borde de mi cama, aterrada por lo que acababa de recordar. Rápidamente, me levanté de mi cama y rebusqué en el cajón de mi escritorio aquel recorté que había guardado hacía ya tres años.

Cuando lo encontré, al fondo del cajón, en aptitudes pocos favorables, ya amarillo y algo desgarrado, pude recordar dónde había visto antes _sus ojos esmeraldas._

Sólo había recortado el titular, el copete y la foto acompañante.

"_**Inesperado acontecimiento en el Festival de París."**_

_**El famoso Edward Cullen y su acompañante, Tanya Denali, no se presentaron en las finales del torneo París.**__** Una llamada de último momento, del mismo Edward, afirmó a las autoridades responsables del acontecimiento, la ausencia de la prestigiosa pareja.**_

Me llevó repetidas y numeradas releídas para procesar aquella información. Recordaba, ahora con más claridad, que yo había participado de aquel festival, sólo en las coreografías de presentación y cierre del espectáculo. También, recordé por qué su mirada tenía tanto poder sobre mí: porque me había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vi, allí, danzando en el escenario, como un ángel sobre el cielo, en toda su gloria. Y, hubo en un momento determinado en el cual, sus ojos se habían posado en los míos, olvidando por completo a su bailarina. Aquellos ojos, no transmitían ni frialdad, dolor, ni tristeza. Todo lo contrario. Aquella mirada suya, de hace tres años atrás, emanaba la más pura y verdadera dulzura que podía existir. Y, su calidez, podía derribar cualquier invierno posible.

¿Qué había sucedido con Edward Cullen, desde aquella vez? ¿Desde su ausencia en el Festival de Paris?

Y, con la imagen del recorte del diario, con un Edward repleto de felicidad, junto a su bailarina, quedé completamente sumergida en un profundo sueño.

*

* * *

***Reitero: el tema pertenece a Axel y se llama "_Miradas"._ **

**Traté de buscar un tema acorde a la situación en la cual se encuentran Bella y Edward. Sé que todavía no ha habido revelaciones importantes ni diálogos entre ellos... pero todo a su tiempo.. ya que hay mucho por decir... pero más adelante... :P... con el trancurso de la novela. Además, no sería una novela si no hubiera enredos, confusiones y demás..**

**

* * *

**

**¡¡Buenas, buenas a todo el mundo!!**

**Les voy a ser sincera: todos sus comentarios, los favoritos y los alerts me motivaron. Así que decidí subirles otro capítulo más. Admítanlo, me merezco una poncificación (creo que se escribe así :P).**

**Por otra parte, me voy de nuevo para la costa unos días... SÍ!!!!!! DE NUEVO... jajja... se nota que no puedo dejar la playa y el mar.. :P ajjaja... ASí que les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste..**

**Ahora, díganme.. ¿a quién no les gustaría que nos acorrale Edward en un ascenor?... MY goddd!!! HACE 30 GRADOS de calor.. pero creo q ahora estoy en los 60..:P ajajaj**

**Respuestas a los comentarios: **

**Caprichoza: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. ¿Por qué la trata así? Bien, hay muchas razones que vos misma las vas a ir descubriendo, sobretodo, Edward en su momento nos contará su historia. Sin embargo, lo que te voy a decir que, una de esas razones, es por miedo. Seguramente me preguntarás ¿a qué?... eso es algo que, también, debemos dejarle a Edward; pero, yo creo q a lo desconocido ;P**

**Dasmy:ajajaj.. he visto muchas películas de baile y demás, y tengo ideas para hacer las escenas de Edward y Bella "bailando", :P ajaaj.. Pero, de verdad, no se mucho de baile. Aunque, si tenes alguna sugerencia o demás, no dudes en decirmela... para eso estoy.. y esto tmb va para todas. Si lo decis por los nombres o posiciones, ajajaj, son de invento mio :P... se puede decir que los saqué mirando patinaje sobre hielo.. :p A vos t gusta el baile o algo asi??**

**Si tienen dudas, sabes dond encontrarme... Espero sus rewies (nunca logro escribirlo bien, sepan disculpar :P) que me inspiran y me llenan completamente para seguir para aquellos que les haya gustado la historia...**

**¡Mucha suerte!!**

**DulceMia.**

**caprichoza **


	8. Chapter 8

**La Última Danza.**

**Por:**_** DulceMia.**_

**Capitulo 8**

Allí estaba. El enorme cartel reluciendo en la cartelera principal de la academia. Yo, como una tonta, releía una y otra vez aquel bendito cartel. La gente, alrededor mío, se paraba y le echaba un vistazo para, antes de retirarse, recibir de parte de ellos, un "_felicitaciones_" o, simplemente, me dedicaban una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

Sencillamente, no lo podía creer.

- ¡Bellastrungui!

Por favor, que no sea él. Por favor, que no sea él. Dioses, santos, hadas, duendes de todo el mundo, os ruego que desaparezca esa voz y que no sea él.

De repente, me encontraba volando en círculos en el hombro de Emmet.

- ¡Eres la number one! ¡Eres la number one!- cantaba en voz alta, mientras marchaba como si fuera un soldado y conmigo en su hombro, llevándome igual a como se lleva una bolsa de papas.

Me resigné completamente a la estúpida puesta en escena de Emmet. No valía la pena quejarse ni gritar. Se podía comparar como intentar correr la Torre Eiffel con una sola mano. Inútil y completamente, patético.

Parecía que los Cullen disfrutaban con mi tortura, ya que lo único que hacían, era descostillarse de la risa, hasta que la voz salvadora del día contribuyó en mi bienestar y se compadeció de la pobre Bella.

- Emmet, ya bájala, por favor. Va a devolver hasta el estómago, si sigues tratándola como una muñeca.- dijo Rosalie, en un intento de recuperar su voz.

¡Al fin, tierra firme! En cuanto me bajó, empecé a sentir que todo a mí alrededor giraba y seguía girando. Perdí el equilibrio y gracias a los musculosos brazos de Emmet, pude mantenerme en pie, sin necesidad de un estrello contra el piso.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Emmet, sin ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Sabes que no es así.- le reproché con todo el desdén que pude.

A lo que Emmet, sólo respondió con una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

Nadie me creyó cuando intenté convencerlos, una y otra vez, de que no me lo esperaba para nada. Era la verdad, a pesar de las palabras de Edward, dichas en el episodio del ascensor, en la tarde anterior. Ellos insistían en que era obvia mi elección.

Al recordar aquella escena en el ascensor, no pude evitar sonrojarme y aún, me seguía preguntando si lo ocurrido fue real.

Ya en la cafetería, festejamos entre charlas y bromas, haciendo todo el bochinche posible. Alice había organizado planes para esta noche a modo de celebración por nuestro nombramiento en la obra. Según ella, iríamos a un bar conocido de Port Angels donde ya había hecho reservaciones exclusivas para la familia Cullen.

- Edward debería ir con nosotros.- expresó Emmet, luego de una quinta serie de risas y carcajadas.- Él también es parte de la obra, y ésta sería la primera vez que estaremos todos juntos en una.- miró hacia mi dirección, dedicándome una enorme sonrisa.- Con el agregado de nuestra pequeña chica Bella.

Un estremecimiento caluroso me recorrió todo el cuerpo, al oír decir a Emmet "_nuestra_". Jamás me había sentido parte de un grupo o de algo, ya que, continuamente, viajaba a diferentes academias en distintos estados del país.

Ninguno de los Cullen refutó contra eso, sino que cada uno de ellos me dirigió una cálida sonrisa. No me alcanzaría la vida para devolverles parte de los que ellos me brindaban día a día.

- Sí, Emmet. Ya me encargué de ese pequeño detalle.- respondió, más tarde, Alice.- Se lo merece, a pesar de todo.

Sorprendentemente, la voz de Alice ya no trasmitía pena o tristeza cuando de Edward se trataba. Pareciera como si se hubiese resignado a algo y lo hubiera aceptado. De hecho, una tenue sonrisa surcó el rostro de Alice al pronunciar su nombre.

Supuse que, a partir de ahora, todo iba a cambiar. Por lo menos, para mí.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de actos para realizar el tan esperado anuncio, Alice, al verme retrasado de ellos, se paró junto a mí, y retomó la marcha a mi lado.

- Parece que alguien anda perdida por La Vía Láctea.- bromeó.

Al ver que no respondía, su tono de voz se modificó.

- ¿Qué anda mal, Bella? ¿Acaso no estás contenta por ser la protagonista de la obra?

- Sí, Alice. Claro que estoy contenta.

Al notar mi cabizbajo humor, alzó un dedo y lo colocó debajo de mi mentón, obligándola a mirarla. En ese momento, frenamos de caminar, antes de ingresar en el salón de actos.

- Entonces, si estas contenta, ¿por qué tu cara me dice lo contrario?

Suspiré. No tenía escapatoria con Alice. Tarde o temprano, terminaría contándoselo.

- Es lo que siempre deseé en toda mi vida. Pero ahora que lo tengo y estoy sólo a un paso…

- Te da miedo, ¿no es así?- asentí, agradeciéndole a Alice, interiormente, el haber finalizado por mí la idea

A continuación, prosiguió analizando mi rostro.

- ¿Estás segura que es sólo eso?- preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La miré detenidamente, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para asegurarle que así era. Ante mi breve silencio, ella se adelantó.

- No, no es sólo eso lo que te pasa.- siguió analizando mi rostro.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su incómodo interrogatorio, la voz del director resonó en todo el salón, anunciando el inicio de la reunión.

Rápidamente, ingresamos en el salón a hurtadillas y buscamos un lugar para poder sentarnos. Ya sentada, me permití exhalar un gran suspiro, a escondidas de Alice, por supuesto. Fácilmente, esta situación se podría compara con la frase célebre: "_salvada por la campana_".

No me encontraba en aptitudes adecuadas para encontrar alguna explicación convincente y brindársela a Alice. Ni siquiera yo misma entendía qué era lo que me sucedía. Sí, había esperado por esto toda mi vida. Y, ahora que lo logré, no sabía con exactitud cómo debería sentirme. En realidad, me sentía feliz, pero esa felicidad se veía oscurecida por algún otro motivo que no podía entender.

En ese preciso momento, el director comenzó con la presentación de los intrigantes de la obra, comenzado con el nombre de Edward Cullen acompañado de halagos y gritos femeninos. Al observar su magnífica presencia en el escenario, la realidad me cayó como baldazo de agua fría: él era mi problema. Él es el responsable de todos y cada uno de mis problemas. Pero, también, de mis sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Sentimientos de qué, si no lo conocía?

- Por favor, recibamos con un gran aplauso, a la protagonista femenina de la obra: Isabella Swan.- se escuchó la voz del director por los parlantes.

Alice me animó a que me levantara y subiera al escenario, junto con el director y Edward.

Por supuesto, los aplausos no fueron tan estruendosos como lo fueron para _mi acompañante_. Eso me permitió escuchar los silbidos y los embarazosos aplausos de Emmet y compañía, los cuales, lograron enrojecerme hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo.

Caminé entre las dos hileras de asientos hasta el escenario. Durante el trayecto, pude distinguir diferentes tipos de recibimientos por parte de los alumnos de la academia, desde miradas asesina hasta sonrisas de satisfacción.

Al llegar al escenario, el director me recibió con un cálido abrazo y deseos de buena suerte. En ningún momento, le dediqué a Edward ninguna mirada, ni siquiera de soslayo. Tendría Edward para rato.

A continuación, llamaron a todos los integrantes del elenco, quienes estarían junto con _nosotros_ en la obra. Presentaron a cada uno de los Cullen y los Hale.

- Démosle un fuerte aplauso a todos los intrigantes de la obra, que se presentará en Broadway a finalizar el año.- pronunció el director.

A seguir, todos los presentes en la sala se elevaron de sus asientos para poder aplaudirnos de pie, incluso los profesores de la academia.

- Te lo dije.- emitió su voz sedosa en un susurro.

Me sobresalté ante su cercanía conmigo. En un acto reflejo, lo miré. Aunque sólo tenía una visión de su perfil en esos momentos, pude visualizar un amago de una sonrisa. Supuse que su intención era esconderla.

¿Aún se acordaría del episodio en el ascensor? Un inevitable sonrojo se dio paso en mi rostro.

Luego, siguieron las felicitaciones de los profesores, ya vaciado el salón de actos. Si embargo, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Jeffer se acercó a mí.

- Muchas felicidades, Isabella.- dijo, algo cabizbajo.

- Gracias, profesor.- respondí en toco seco y cortante.

- Sé que tendrás cierto rencor hacia mi por… los inconvenientes que pasamos.- ¿rencorosa, yo? ¡Por favor! – Sin embargo, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas por eso. Lo hice por una razón.

- Fue intencionado, quiere decir.- interrumpí de forma mordaz.

- Se podría decir que sí.- admitió Jeffer, aún en forma avergonzada. – No me malinterpretes, Isabella. Pero lo hice para probar qué tan buena eras. Si eras tan talentosa como se decía. De hecho, me atrevería decir que eres mucho mejor que muchas profesionales en la danza.

Quedé absolutamente muda ante su confesión.

- Entrené a muchas antes de llegar a ser profesor de esta academia.- continuó Jeffer.- Y no me equivocó a decir que eres la mejor a la que he entrenado.

Simplemente, seguía muda. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual, Jeffer esperaba a que dijera algo. Como lo hacía, prosiguió no sin antes, soltar una risotada.

- Veo que te he dejado sin palabras. Supongo que será un record mundial.- volvió a reírse en forma breve.- Bien, espero que lo entiendas. Sé que tendrás éxito y llegarás lejos, si te lo propones. Sólo…- se interrumpió, dirigiendo una mirada hacia algo detrás mió para, luego, volver a dirigirse a mí de nuevo.- cuídate. No todos son lo que parecen y, en este mundo, no todos luchan por lo mismo. Los principios morales y los códigos no existen.- volvió a interrumpirse con la intención de, nuevamente, desviar la mirada hacia atrás.- Sólo… cuídate. Y nunca olvides ser tú misma.

Con eso, Jeffer inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo cortés y desapareció del escenario. Mi confusión no podía ser mayor de lo que ya era. Supe que entre toda aquella maraña de palabras, Jeffer tenía la intención de decirme algo más, aunque, claro, mi sabiduría no daba para mucho como para poder descifrar algún mensaje "oculto" del profesor.

Me volví sobre mis talones para observar a la familia Cullen para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward puesta en mí. No sólo su ceño se encontraba fruncido, sino que, también, sus ojos verdes lo hacían. De hecho, me pareció percibir en ellos una muestra de inquietud y curiosidad.

En el momento en que la voz chillona y cargada de Alice Cullen se oyó en todo el salón, nuestro contacto se vio interrumpido.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿No te sientes emocionada?!- no espero mi respuesta para continuar.- Ya arreglé todo para esta noche. Edward te pasará a buscar a eso de las ocho para acompañarte a nuestra casa antes de irnos. ¡¿No es genial?!

Bien. Si eso no logró un paro cardíaco en mi sistema circulatorio y poder ver a Dios en persona, no creo que Edward Cullen lo logre, ¿o sí?

Pero no pude evitar que el patatús corriera por mí ser. Y, como era de esperar, cuando te trasmiten un notición de aquella magnitud, no pude evitar caerme del escenario y terminar en el piso.

Prontamente, todas aquellas personas que aún permanecían en el salón de actos, se hallaron alrededor mío formando un círculo. Tengo que admitir que, dentro de aquella maraña de voces que se formó, la única que permití llegar a mis oídos fue la del hermoso y misterioso ángel.

- ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Edward con su característica voz, aunque, algo preocupado.

En realidad, no podía distinguir qué sentimiento debía predominar en mi interior: sí el de la vergüenza o la confusión por la preocupación de Edward por mí. ¿Por mí? _Por favor, Bella, vuelva a La Tierra. _Solamente es una mera cortesía de su parte y no quedar como el Que-no-se-preocupó-del-tonto-accidente y quedarse ahí parado.

- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… perdí el equilibrio.- de algún modo, era verdad.

En ese momento me pareció escuchar una risa entre dientes, demasiado melodiosa como para ignorarla. Pero, para cuando alcé mi vista hacia su perfil, él ya había recompuesto su expresión.

Ya saliendo de la academia junto a los Cullen y, extrañamente, el integrante faltante de la familia caminaba retrasado de todos los demás, Alice no olvidó recordar el "glorioso" festejo de hoy a la noche.

- Bien, chicos. No olviden estar todos listos a las 8. ¡Sin retrasos! ¿Escuchaste, Emmet?- se volvió al mayor grandulón de la familia.

- ¡Ew! El gel anti-frizz de Carolina Rabollini tiene que hacer su efecto- declaró Emmet de forma inocente, como lo hacen los niños cuando los acusan de algo que no cometieron. Luego, agregó de forma picarona.- Además, la belleza tiene su precio.- dijo, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos para, luego, besar a su novia en la mejilla.

Todos reímos con ese comentario, incluso Edward, caminando detrás de nosotros. ¡Alto ahí, motores! ¿Por qué estaba tan pendiente de los gestos de él? No, en verdad no era eso. Debe ser que justo giré mi vista y, casualmente, lo vi. ¿Yo, pendiente de él? ¡Pero, por favor! Jamás estaría fijándome lo que una persona bipolar haga, arrogante, misterioso e irresistiblemente atrayente.

- Bueno, gente. Nos vemos a esa hora en su casa. ¡Adiós!- dije despidiéndome de ellos con un gesto en la mano.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta cuando, inesperadamente, una mano nívea la cerró de repente para quedarse apoyada ahí. No sé cómo no me agarré los dedos.

Fue tal la sorpresa que no pude contener un gritito ahogado. Me voltee hacia la intrometida persona detrás mió, para encontrarme con su media sonrisa que descongela hasta los mismos polos.

- ¿Qué… que?- tartamudeé de la forma más patética existente en el planeta.

Había decidido no actuar ante él de esa forma, demostrándole que él no me causaba ningún tipo de interés ni efecto. Así que recompuse mi expresión de la forma más indiferente que pude.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?- le cuestioné. Al pronunciar su nombre, un extraño hormigueo se produjo en mi estómago.- Creí que te habías ido con tu familia.- continué.

- De hecho, todos se fueron en el auto de Rosalie. Yo me retrasé porque quería decirte algo.- confesó con una nota misteriosa en su voz, aún manteniendo su media sonrisa.

Se encontraba demasiado cerca de mí. Encima, sus ropas y las mías ya se tocaban y su aliento dulzón colisionaba contra mi rostro, provocándome mareos. Nunca antes en mi vida había puesto tanto empeño en no mirar los labios del otro. En este caso, _sus _labios. Únicos en el mundo. Pareció esperar respuesta alguna por mi parte, ya que siguió analizándome tan profundamente. Pero al ver que no respondía, ya que me encontraba sumergida en su mar verde, prosiguió.

- Por lo visto, soy el encargado de recogerte hoy a la noche. ¿Tienes alguna objeción contra ello?

Seguía tan sumergida en sus ojos que no había prestado atención en su pregunta. ¡Tonta, tonta, Bella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡El maldito me deslumbró! ¡No! ¡No! Y mas… ¡NOOOOO!

-¿Cómo… qué dijiste?- pregunté, tontamente. Me sentí una completa estúpida frente a él.

- Te pregunté si no tenías ninguna objeción en que hoy te pasara a buscar.- volvió a repetir Edward con suma paciencia. Sorprendente.

- ¿Debería poseer alguna?- le cuestioné, confusamente.

- No lo sé. Es una forma de cortesía preguntártelo. Por eso lo hago.- prosiguió con un encogimiento de hombros.- No sabría, sino, si tienen alguna en que yo te pasara a buscar.

Cortesía. Lo hacía por mera cortesía. Genial. Y, si la tendría y, de hecho, la tengo, jamás se lo admitiría. Qué me atrae, jamás. ¿Edward Cullen me atrae? ¡No, jamas!

- No tienes por qué hacerlo.- contraataqué yo, indiferentemente y Edward pudo notarlo, ya que su mirada color esmeralda se volvió fría y se envaró, aún, sin sacar su mano de la puerta de la camioneta.- Puedo ir perfectamente en mi camioneta. No te sientas obligado hacerlo sólo porque te lo dijo tu hermana Alice.

Sabía que me estaba comportándome de forma irracional. Pero en lo que a mí me respecta, su actitud cortés no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. O eso creía.

En ese momento, sí se envaró del todo, alejándose de mí a dos pasos de distancia, con su mandíbula tensada y sus ojos fríos como el invierno. Eso me produjo un estremecimiento ya que, aquella mirada, sí me causaba miedo. Se quedo observándome detenidamente, antes de responder.

- Bien. Pasaré por ti a las 7:30.

Y, sin más, se alejó hacia su auto. Me quedé observándolo hasta que subió al Volvo plateado, anonadada. Aunque después, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ya que la mirada que me dedicó entonces, estuvo a punto de provocarme una orinada encima.

Pareciera como si quisiera devorarme de un solo bocado, saboreando todo lo que había en mí, hasta la última gota de sangre procedente de mi esbelto cuerpo humano.

El cazador asechando a su presa.

Y, si eso era lo que él necesitaba, sólo le faltaba pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para que yo se lo entregara en bandeja y gustosa de hacerlo.

**¡Buenas, Buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Si, no?... quien no le entregaría en bandeja a Edward lo que quisiera, no? ajajaj**

**Nuvamente, muchisisisisisisissimasssss mil gracias por los comentarios que me dejan. De verdad, no hay nada mas satisfactorio que entran en la casilla de mails y ver todo lo que ustedes dejan. Sea lo que sea. Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia, media rara por el tema de baile, pero creo que eso es solo el contexto de la historia. Ésta pasa por otro lado. ;)**

**BIen, muchachas, por haber empezado la rutina, por ahi actualize mas entrecortado, pero no la voy a dejar, no se preocupen de hecho, ya tengo un par de capitulos más escritos. Ademas, se empieza a complicar un poco por el hehco de que ya vamos a mepezar con el nudo de la historia. Los problemas y las cosas interesantes empiezan a aparecer. Diganme si les gusto el capitulo o alguna sugerencia!!..  
**

**MIl gracias de nuevo!!!**

**Cuidensen y les deseo muchas risas :) ajajaj**

**_DulceMia_.**

**DANA06: si me equivoque con tu nombre, mil perdon. LAmento mucho no haber actulizado antes, no fue mi intencion. Los motivos ya los exlique antes. gracias por tu comentario, en serio, espero q te haya gustado el capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**La Última Danza.**

**Por: **_**DulceMia.**_

**Capítulo IX.**

Durante todo el resto de la tarde, traté de buscar alguna manera liviana y casual de informarle a mi padre que hoy vendría un chico a buscarme. Sin embargo, ya llegado el momento, no había encontrado ninguna. Tendría que haberle pedido consejo a Alice para estas cosas, pero ya era tarde para llamarla por teléfono.

Ojala existiera algún manual de instrucciones para este tipo de situaciones delicadas para una adolescente.

Tan sumergida estaba en este asunto tan particular, que había olvidado por completo la otra gran noticia del día. Y, precisamente en ese momento, mi padre hizo su ingreso en la cocina, apenas llegado de la comisaría. Como habitualmente lo hacía, acomodó sus respectivos objetos policiales en su perchero, ubicado a un lado de la puerta de entrada

Serví la cena, la cual, transcurrió en un tranquilo silencio sin grandes novedades. Para cuando Charlie comenzó a levantarse para acomodarse en su sofá y sintonizar los partidos de béisbol, decidí encarar las noticias.

- Papá.- lo llamé.- Tengo una noticia para decirte.

- ¿Qué noticia?- preguntó Charlie, no sin antes, ponerse a la defensiva como siempre hacia. No podía esperar menos.

- Me eligieron como protagonista de la obra.- declaré, dejando escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción por mis labios.

- Muchas felicitaciones, Bella. Lo conseguiste. ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu madre?

- No, aún no. La llamaré luego.- hice nota mental de eso.

Cierto, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, había olvidado por completo llamar a mi madre, René, y contarle la noticia.

- También fueron elegidos los hijos del Doctor Cullen.- proseguí, con cautela.- Y, la hija menor, Alice, decidió organizar una salida para festejarlo. Me ha invitado e iremos a un bar en Port Angels.

Charlie lo meditó por un momento.

- Está bien. Pero no llegues demasiado tarde.-pidió mi padre, ya recostado en el sofá del living.- ¿Irás en tu camioneta?

La parte más complicada dio inicio y, con ella, la marea de nervios.

- De hecho… el hermano mellizo de Alice se ofreció a hacerlo. Su nombre Edward Cullen.

Inesperadamente, su rostro adquirió un tono violáceo profiriendo un inevitable gruñido. Mantuve el silencio, mientras él aceptada y asimilaba la idea. Rápidamente, su rostro se tornó del mismo color pálido de siempre.

- ¿Acaso… ustedes dos… son…?- preguntó, algo incómodo y en un tono algo forzado, como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Antes de que pudiera completar la idea, me adelanté, sin querer escucharlo. La mera idea me revolvía en estómago, pero no de aborrecimiento. No cabía en mi imaginación que "aquella" palabra envolviera su nombre y el mío en semejante relación. Si ni siquiera teníamos una.

- ¡No, papá!- chillé con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.- Es sólo una cortesía, nada más.

Nuevamente, un tenso y profundo silencio se formó en el lugar. Para cuando creí que quedaría tallada de pie, mi padre retornó con la charla.

- Supongo que estará bien.- apuntó Charlie.

Ahora sí me permití el lujo del alivio. Después de todo, no había sido tan catastrófico, aunque, prosiguiendo de una persona propensa a los incidentes, podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Después de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, subí a mi habitación con la intención de asearme y prepararme para la odiosa noche.

Estaba terminando de peinarme el pelo cuando el sonido de una bocina provino desde afuera de la casa. Extrañamente, el corazón inició un maratón de cien kilómetros por hora. Bajé a tropicones la escalera, avisándole a Charlie mi salida.

Mi atuendo para la noche consistía ni nada mas, ni nada menos, que en un clásico jean y un strapless de un color azul francia. Seguramente, para cuando Alice me observara, recibiría un sermón, indicándome la falta de respeto hacia la moda.

Cerré, cuidadosamente, la puerta de la casa para girar y encaminarme hacia una verdadera tortura humana.

Edward se encontraba de pie, apoyado sobre la puerta del acompañante, de manera despreocupada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. A pesar de todo, su mirada aún emitía ondas de frialdad y no pude evitar recordar el diálogo de esta tarde ya que, desgraciadamente, no había finalizado de la mejor manera. Me pregunté si aún él lo recordaba, pero, a juzgar por su mirada debía suponer que así era.

Sin embargo, no pensaba demostrar vulnerabilidad ante él. Así que, cuando me encontraba sólo a unos pasos de él, me apresuré a saludar primero, de manera cortés.

- Buenas noches, Edward.- pronuncié, de manera natural.

- Buenas noches, Bella.- correspondió él, con la bendita media sonrisa.

Estuvo a punto, pero sólo a punto, de derribar todas mis barreras cuidadosamente pensadas.

Sorprendentemente, Edward abrió la puerta para permitirme el paso hacia el interior del auto. Él pareció notar mi sorpresa, ya que su sonrisa se volvió un poco más pronunciada. Así que, el prestigioso Edward Cullen poseía dotes caballerescos. Eso sí era toda una novedad.

Una vez dentro, encendió el motor del auto y la increíble travesía hacia la casa de los Cullen dio su comienzo.

Edward encendió la calefacción para crear un ambiente un poco más cálido, ya que, afuera, había comenzado a refrescar. A continuación, sintonizó una radio de viejos éxitos.

- ¿Posees alguna objeción en contra de antiguas canciones?- preguntó de repente.

- No… no pose-eo… ninguna.- balbuceé patéticamente, ya que su irrupción en el silencio me sobresaltó.

- Me alegro.- replicó. Y ahí, de nuevo, su media sonrisa.

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por ignorarlo, no podía ser ajena a todo lo que él emanaba inconscientemente. Su característico aroma tan dulzón como masculino provocaba cosquilleos en mis fosas nasales y me trasmitía una extraña marea placentera. La calidez de su cuerpo era una terrible tentación hacia mis manos; sólo tenía que estirarlas y…

_Basta, Bella. Contrólate de una buena vez_, pensé para mi interior.

No quería demostrarme frente a él, una paranoica obsesiva. No, yo no dije eso. Yo no pensé eso.

- ¿Acaso no te gustan _The Béatles_?- cuestionó Edward, con su melodiosa voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Volví mi rostro hacia el de él y descubrí que ya se encontraba observándome. Me sonrojé inevitablemente y les recé a todos los santos que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Quizás, la oscuridad del auto ayudara.

- Sí me gustan. Tienen canciones agradables.- me confundió su pregunta, así que le repliqué.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque tenías el ceño y la nariz fruncida.- contestó sin rodeos y, para mi sorpresa, rió suavemente.

- De verdad, Edward. No te sigo.- solté sin pensarlo.

Sus cambios de humor me estaban volviendo loca. Me ponían de la cabeza y no conseguía algún método para tratarlo. Un minuto se ríe y, al siguiente, se convierte en un freezer.

Como en ese momento, ya que su cuerpo, de repente, se tensionó y su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Sin embargo, a pesar de su risa, la mirada color verde esmeralda jamás había abandonado su constante y habitual frialdad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó, en forma cautelosa.

La impaciencia e impotencia que venía acumulando se dio a lucir, aunque, pude llegar a controlarla lo medianamente suficiente para no parecer una loca desquiciada.

- ¿Posees un problema de bipolaridad?- repliqué, sin contestar a su pregunta.

Una enorme sonrisa, inesperada, escapó de sus carnosos y rosados labios, al interpretar mi pregunta, al parecer.

- Algunos podrían decir que sí. ¿Era eso lo que querías decir?

- Algo por el estilo.- le respondí con una evasiva porque, sino, estaría años para contestarla.

Sin embargo, él también había respondido con una evasiva, también. Y, mi obstinación no me dejó quedarme con tan poco.

- ¿Y tú qué dices al respecto? ¿Tienes algún problema de bipolaridad?

Su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer para que su rostro se volviera inescrutable.

- No sabría que contestarte. Creo que se podría decir que sí.

- Eso suena a suposiciones.- le reproché, sin poder contener mi insatisfacción por sus respuestas poco informativas sobre él.

Edward profirió un profundo suspiro y, para cuando volvió a hablar, su tono de voz me agarró desprevenida: demasiado cortante y autoritario.

- Bella, quiero que tratemos de llevarnos bien.- confesó, aunque, me pareció forzada.- Seremos compañeros de una obra y quiero que salga todo perfecto. Voy a ser todo lo posible para que así sea.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar toda mi frustración y toda mi ira. En algún punto tenía razón, pero se estaba olvidando una cuestión clave: _la confianza._

Por más que me disgustaba la idea, no confiaba en Edward Cullen. No aún. Además, poseía motivos como para hacerlo y un ejemplo clave es el recorte de diario q tenía guardado en el cajón de mi escritorio. Por supuesto, no me había olvidado de él, aunque, no me pareció oportuno cuestionar a Alice por el tema. Algún día, tendría la información de la boca de Edward.

Después de eso, nos sumergimos en un silencio demasiado tenso y, de repente, por las formas indefinidas que se formaban del paisaje fuera, supe que la velocidad del auto había cambiado.

Volví mi rostro hacia Edward, quien se encontraba apretando la mandíbula y los nudillos sobre el volante, transformándolos aún más blancos, si eso fuera posible. Luego, mi vista se dirigió al velocímetro. ¡Pasaba los 200 km/h!

- ¡Edward baja la velocidad, por favor! ¡¿Quieres que nos convirtamos en puré Swan-Cullen?!- chillé, escandalosamente aferrándome, fuertemente, al asiento.

Edward se sobresaltó.

- Tranquilízate, Bella. No nos va a pasar nada.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡Vas arriba de los 200km/h! ¡Por supuesto que no nos va a pasar nada!- grité sarcásticamente.- ¡Te van a multar, Edward! ¡Baja la velocidad!

- Está bien. Está bien. Pero deja de gritar.

Disminuyó la velocidad a 130 Km. /h, mientras profería un profundo suspiro de impaciencia. Aún así no me quedé tranquila.

Me miró fugazmente, de forma acusatoria para luego, volver su vista a la carretera.

- ¿Contenta, ahora?- cuestionó, impacientemente y con molestia.

- No mucho.- admití.- ¿Por qué manejas así?

- Siempre lo hago. Amo la velocidad; de hecho, toda mi familia lo hace.

- Es una locura. Da miedo tu forma de conducir.- confesé.

Edward, nuevamente, profirió un sonoro suspiro.

- De todas las cosas que deberían preocuparte o darte miedo, a ti te molesta mi forma de conducir.- comentó más para sí mismo que para mí.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio y sin conversación. Edward, simplemente, ignoraba mi presencia allí aunque, a juzgar por sus miradas de soslayo, me decían otra cosa.

Al llegar a la majestuosa mansión de los Cullen, Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento con una maniobra espectacular y precisa; ni siquiera necesitó dar reversa al auto para acomodarlo mejor.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Edward llegó hasta mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el objeto de abrirla.

- Gracias.- le agradecí en un susurro, sin mirarlo a la cara.

- De nada.- replicó Edward.

Juntos caminamos hacia el interior de la mansión donde, Alice, ya nos esperaba algo impacientada. Cuando nos vio llegar, soltó un sin cesar de palabras.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber a dónde se habían metidos ustedes dos?!- exclamó Alice, haciendo gestos con las manos.- ¡¿No se dan cuenta de la hora que es?! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- Tranquilízate, Alice. No es tan tarde.- prosiguió Jasper, bajando de las escaleras.

Asombrosamente, Jasper Hale era la única persona capaz de tener cierto poder sobre Alice y tranquilizarla. De hecho, la personalidad de éste se concentraba en controlar las emociones de los demás; siempre diciendo lo correcto, en el momento indicado.

Alice pronunció un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarte.

- - Bien. ¿Por qué se retrasaron tanto?- cuestionó.

Le iba a contestar, cuando Edward se antepuso a mi respuesta.

Resultó ser que Bella, le tiene miedo a la velocidad.- respondió Edward, cruzándose de brazos y con un deje de diversión en sus ojos y en su voz.

En un acto reflejo, me volví rápidamente para mirarlo, completamente sorprendida. Él no me observaba, ya que miraba hacia la pequeña Alice. Eso me enfureció y me dio valor para refutar.

- En realidad, cierto "loco por la velocidad" conducía por arriba de los 200 km/h. ¿Quién no tendría miedo?- le dije a Alice, apuntando a Edward con un dedo.

Edward dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa arrogante y llena de suficiencia. Eso me enfureció aún más, todavía.

- Voy a ser que te arresten por exceso de velocidad. Así aprenderás.- le comenté, orgullosa de eso.

Repentinamente, Edward profirió una fuerte y sonora carcajada. La más maravillosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude observar tanto a Jasper como a Alice mirarnos con asombro y, pasando la vista de Edward hacia mí y viceversa.

- ¿Y puede decirme, señorita Policía, como piensa hacer eso?- preguntó Edward, volviéndose hacia mi.

Aquella maniobra hizo que quedáramos enfrentados cara a cara. Su sonrisa arrogante me confundía enormemente, haciéndome perder la cordura y olvidarme el hilo de la conversación.

A pesar de todo, aún seguía observándolo directamente a sus ojos fríos, ahora, con un brillo pícaro.

- Le avisaré a mi padre y él se encargará del resto.- declaré, desafiándolo.- Detesta el exceso de velocidad y aquellos que hacen alarde de eso.

- ¿Tú o tu padre?- preguntó Edward.- Vamos, Bella. Nadie creerá que un chico de pueblo, como yo, quien no tiene antecedentes y lo conocen por todos lados exceda la velocidad.- prosiguió, arrogantemente.- Y, si lo hicieran, un poco de inocencia ayudará.

Díganme, ¿quién no caería ante los encantos de un ángel maldito? ¡Dios! Me sacaba de quicio. Pero, más que nada, estaba enojada conmigo misma por permitirle a este bailarín arrogante esta clase de influencia. Nos mantuvimos mirándonos, en silencio. Yo, enfurruñada y él, divertido.

- Suficiente de cháchara.- cortó Alice.- ¡Vamos que nos espera la fiesta!- chilló con su habitual energía y llena de emoción.- Emmett, Rose, dejen esas cosas para después.

Entonces, ambos aparecieron por la escalera en diferentes situaciones: mientras que Emmet abotonaba su camisa, Rosalie acomodaba su precioso cabello rubio y se blusa color púrpura.

- Pagarás por esto, mi pequeña hermanita. Me encontraba en mi mejor momento.- protestó Emmet, revolviéndole el cabello a Alice.

- No te preocupes, grandullón. Encontrarás otro momento.- sonrió Alice en una sonrisa pícara.- Bien, muchachos… ¡La noche nos espera!

El bar de Port Angels era bastante sencillo, con una decoración acorde a los gustos humildes y prácticos de un pueblo. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba ambientado con luces tenues y de colores que variaban entre el amarillo, el violeta y el rojo. En el medio, se ubicada una gran barra de madera donde una muchacho bastante atractivo preparaba los tragos. Verdaderamente, el bar era bastante acogedor y no me extrañaba, para nada, que se encontrara atestado de gente.

Decidimos sentarnos en una mesa, alejados de todo el gentío, a un lado del enorme ventanal. Edward se sentó enfrente de mí, al lado de la ventana. Junto a él, se ubicaron Emmet y Rosalie, mientras que Jasper y Alice, junto a mí.

La música comenzó a vibrar y gran parte de las personas que se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas, comenzaron a dirigirse a la pista de baile situada en el medio del bar.

- Comienza el show.- y con esa frase, Emmet se paró y se dirigió con Rosalie a la pista.

Alice y Jasper hicieron lo mismo, dejándome con una ecuación de nervios e incomodidad. Tendría una charla bastante particular, luego, con mi mejor amiga.

No me atrevía a mirar a Edward a la cara, aunque, no quería que él lo supiera. Que su presencia me afectaba más de lo normal, así que, decidí cortar el tenso silencio que se había formando.

- ¿No piensas ir a bailar?- pregunté, con cierta inocencia, levantando al fin la mirada hacia él.

Rápidamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, ya que me encontré con su mirada verde observándome detenidamente, sin frialdad. ¿Sin frialdad? Extrañamente, un brillo de curiosidad se abrió paso en sus maravillosos ojos, dejando a un lado, el frío invernal que él transmitía continuamente. Eso me dejó completamente asombrada y… deslumbrada.

- No, no me apetece en estos momentos.- respondió Edward, aún observándome.- De todos modos, no tengo con quién hacerlo.- continuó, picaronamente.

¿Aquello había sido una indirecta? No, seguramente era mi estúpida y ridícula imaginación. Solté una carcajada seca e irónica.

- Pero eso no significa que no puedas conseguir con quien bailar.- repliqué.

Podría, sí. Pero, previamente, tendría que tantear el terreno.- continuó Edward, demostrándome una vez más, el poder de su sonrisa.

Nos quedamos observándonos unos segundos más, antes de que los enormes brazos de Emmet me secuestraran, llevándome a rastras hacia la pista de baile.

- No, Emmet. No quiero bailar.- le grité, tratándome de zafar de él.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Vamos, Bella! Festejemos. Demuestra lo que sabes hacer.- alentó Emmet con una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero las voces de mis cuatro amigos empezaron a cantarme a coro que bailara. No tuve otra elección que resignarme y comencé a moverme al compás de la música.

No supe por cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando y riéndonos de los movimientos y gestos de Emmet, pero llegado un momento, mi garganta empezó a pasarme la factura. Así que, me disculpé y me dirigí a la barra por un trago. Una vez que me lo entregaron, salí un rato a la puerta a respirar un poco de aire. Limpié mis pulmones de todo el olor a sudor y a cigarrillo del lugar, inhalando y exhalando.

- ¿Bella?- sonó una voz risueña y profunda.

Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente. Poseía características tan particulares que podrían pasar eternidades y, aún así, nunca te la olvidas.

Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Jacob Black, se encontraba parado frente a mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sí, era él. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

**¡Buenas, buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Les voy a confesar algo: el capítulo no terminaba acá. ¿Qué paso? UN momento de inspiración y empecé a darle al teclado y, cuando me di cuenta... se me habían ido un montón de páginas en Word y tan largos los capítulo no los quiero hacer. Así que lo tuve que cortar. Sepan disculpar.**

**Nuevamente, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios que siempre me dejan!! Me hacen muy feliz poder saber su opinion con respecto a la historia y a los capitulos, sea lo que sea. Es muy gratificante.**

**Quería, también, agradecer a:**

**DANA03** (¿te han dicho alguna vez que haces muchas preguntas?:P, chito la boca :P ajajaj) **SO BRODERIK**; **DASMY** (no pude decirtelo antes, pero me gusto mucho que me hayas contado antes un poco de tu vida, ¿nunca te planteaste volver a bailar?);** M.-WAY** (don't worry, habla con confianza :P); **CARMEN CULLEN 116**; **DAY-WHITLOCK**... _**POR DEJAR SIEMPRE SUS COMENTARIOS!! GENIAS!!**_

**Y, a ustedes tamb, no se pongan celosas, por su apoyo y a quienes se van agragando de a poco a la historia.**

**Que tengan una liinda semana.. yo empeizo la FACUUU... deseenme suerte!!**

**_DulceMia._**


	10. Chapter 10

**La Última Danza.**

**Por: **_**DulceMia.**_

**Capítulo X.**

Me giré violentamente para encontrarme con aquel morocho de piel morena que, hacía ya tantos años, no tenía noticias.

Quedé, momentáneamente, muda de la impresión por aquella imagen que el muchacho me estaba brindando.

- ¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres tú?- volvió a preguntar, dibujando una sonrisa que rebalsaba de diversión.

Todo el contenido del trago, que había quedado atascado en mi boca, fue liberado hacia el exterior, similar a la erupción de un volcán.

Aquel personaje soltó una fuerte y sonora carcajada, característica principal de él. Por supuesto, no había cambiado en nada.

- Sí, eres tú.- y, con eso, volvió a reírse.

Traté, con los escasos medios que poseía, lograr limpiar mi boca con la muñeca. Una vez que pude, medianamente articular una palabra, por fin hablé.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black?- le interrogué, aún sabiendo que era algo estúpido.

- No, el lobo cobrizo de las cavernas.- bromeó Jacob.

- ¡Jake!- grité, para luego, abalanzarme sobre él.

Jacob me recibió con los brazos abiertos, girándome en círculos.

- Jake, voy a devolver hasta la hamburguesa de la semana pasada sino me sueltas.- traté de pronunciarle.

Jacob sólo rió una vez más y me dejó el suelo. No podía creer que mi mejor amigo de la infancia estuviera parado frente a mí, con aquella tan radiante y contagiosa sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él. ¿Acaso volvió a crecer? Me llevaba sólo 2 cm. de diferencia la última vez y ahora… ¡me sacaba más de una cabeza y media! ¿Qué le dieron de comer a este chico? ¿Chicles Estiradores?

- ¡Dios, Jacob! No puedo creer que estés acá. Después de tanto tiempo.- le confesé, aún sin poder asimilar la situación.

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?- me dirigió una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.- Te ves muy bien. Si no fuese tu mejor amigo, te pediría que te casaras conmigo.

El muy idiota me conocía tan bien, que sabía decirme exactamente lo apropiado para hacerme sonrojar furiosamente.

- Extrañaba eso.- confesó Jacob, arrogantemente.

- Idiota.-mascullé.

- Dime, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida, estos últimos años? ¿Seguís saliendo con aquel idiota de Newton?- cuestionó Jacob, de modo divertido.

Mi intención era darle un reprimienda; sin embargo, se vio frustrada por la aparición del siguiente personaje en la escena.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con su aquel tono sedoso.

Realmente, la preocupación se notaba no sólo en su mirada verde sino, también, en su voz. ¿Acaso… estaba preocupado por mí? No, eso es imposible. Seguramente, todo estaba relacionado con la obra y no quedarse sin compañera.

No había notado, para nada, la presencia de Jacob a nuestro lado. Sólo se había limitado a mirarme profundamente a los ojos e, inesperadamente, su mano cogió mi brazo de la manera más dulce y cuidadosa que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer. Y, aquel gesto, me desarmó por completo.

- Sí… es-stoy… b-bien.- tartamudeé patéticamente.

Edward pareció aliviarse, ya que aflojó el agarré de mi brazo hasta retirar su mano por completo. Aquel acto por parte de él pareció haber sido un impulso porque, luego, la observó con el ceño fruncido.

Una lamparita se prendió en mi cerebro. Jacob. Me había olvidado por completo de Jacob. Así que me dirigí hacia él, para poder presentarlos. Vaya presentación. Aunque, me encontré con un panorama demasiado extraño, tratándose de Jake: sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, su mandíbula estaba completamente en tensión y apretada, sus manos transformadas en puños. Todo Jacob Black estaba en tensión.

- Edward, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo de la infancia.- le hable a Edward para que se dirigiera hacia él.- Jacob Black que, casualmente, me acabo de encontrar.

Edward se volvió hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Inesperadamente, había cambiado, profunda y drásticamente su actitud, al igual que Jacob. Sólo que a su manera.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se limitaban a observarse detenidamente, analizando y calculando. La atmósfera se había tornado demasiado tensa y silenciosa; el único ruido a nuestro alrededor provenía desde adentro del bar. Para cuando creí que iba a enloquecer con tanta tensión, Edward rompió el silencio.

- Jacob Black. Qué grata sorpresa.- pronunció Edward. Cada palabra que había dicho, se encontraba cargada de frialdad. Aún más de la habitual. Eso, sinceramente, me dio muchísimo miedo.

- No podría decir lo mismo, Edward Cullen.- replicó Jacob, éste con bronca y furia.

- No has cambiado en nada, a pesar de los años.- sonrió Edward, secamente.

- Por lo que veo, tú tampoco.- respondió Jacob, con cierto… ¿desprecio?

Bien. En esos momentos, me sentía pintada por _Picasso*. _No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era como ir al cine y levantarse en la mitad de la película para ir al baño. Para cuando volvieras, se desataba una guerra y vos no entendías por qué, si hasta hacía un rato todos estaban felices y contentos. No me iba a quedar atrás, por supuesto.

- ¿Acaso… ustedes dos…?- cuestioné, dirigiendo la mirada de uno a otro.

- Se podría decir que sí.- respondió Edward, dirigiéndose a mí.- Bien, Bella. Creo que es hora de irnos, y mañana nos espera un largo día.

Jacob había abierto, desmesuradamente, los ojos de la sorpresa. Por un momento, toda aquella tensión de sólo hace unos instantes, se había esfumado.

- ¿Ustedes… dos están…,- cuestionó Jacob, tragando ruidosamente.-, juntos…?

Esta vez fui yo quien se apresuró a contestar, tratando de poder contradecir, rápidamente, su pregunta. Además, no deseaba escuchar su respuesta ni mucho menos, observar su expresión.

- No. Edward y yo vamos juntos a la Academia de Baile que hay en Forks y fuimos seleccionados para realizar una obra.- le expliqué. Aquello había sonado medio raro… "Edward y yo".

Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría a continuación, me hubiera ido con Edward sin decir ni una palabra. Pero no intuyo las cosas, como lo hace Alice. Así que, por supuesto, no supe que hacer. Sólo tratar de frenarlo.

Jacob había comenzado a temblar y le había dicho a Edward que era un maldito sinvergüenza. A seguir, lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared, emitiendo un ruido seco. Mientras tanto, Edward ni siquiera se había inmutado y, lo más sorprendente, no había dado señales de querer defenderse. Como si se hubiese anticipado a su reacción, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

- Jacob, las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian. Aprendemos de nuestros errores.- le había dicho Edward, mientras permanecía agarrado por Jacob.

- Tú nunca cambias, Cullen.- le reprochó Jacob, cargado de ira.

- Tú también cometiste tus propios errores.

- No mezcles una cosa con la contra.

- No las mezclo. Se trata de lo mismo: son errores.- lo contradijo Edward.

Jacob apretó mucho más el agarré y una de sus manos se había soltado, convirtiéndose en un puño.

- Jacob, hoy no. Por favor, te lo pido.- la compasión y el ruego apareció en los ojos de Edward.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí, sin quitarla. Jacob volvió la cabeza y, al comprender las palabras de Edward, lo soltó.

- Sólo por ella, ¿de acuerdo?- cuestionó Jacob.

Edward sólo asintió y caminó hacia mí. Yo me encontraba en pleno shock. Había intentado frenarlos, pero mis esfuerzos sólo fueron en vanos.

- Ven, Bella. Te alcanzaré hasta tu casa.- susurró Edward, frente a mí.

Sin embargo, me encontraba completamente absorta en la reacción de mi mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto ponerse de esa forma tan agresiva.

- Jake…- lo llamé. No podía dejarlo en ese estado. Era mi amigo.- Jake, ¿estás bien?

Cualquiera que fuese su expresión, no pude verla, ya que la modificó para dirigirse a mí. Sin embargo, su mirada era triste y se forzó para sonreírme.

- Sí, Bella. Está todo bien. Ve. Te llamaré unos de estos días.- contentó Jacob, con una sonrisa. Pero aquello, no alcanzó sus ojos.

Di media vuelta para caminar junto a Edward, hacia el Volvo plateado. Realmente, me encontraba triste por la situación, e impotente y confundida. ¿Algo más para agregar a la lista?

- ¡Bella!- gritó Jacob, ya bastante lejos.- ¡Cuídate mucho, mi bailarina!

Sonreí. Jacob solía llamarme de esa forma cuando éramos pequeños. A mi lado, me pareció percibir un gruñido bajo proveniente de la garganta de Edward, pero no estuve segura del todo.

Recitaré las palabras de Jake: "Qué pequeño es el mundo". Y, por mi parte, agregaré: "La vida está llena de sorpresas". Esas sorpresas pueden ser gratas o no, dependiendo de la situación en que uno se encuentre.

Todo el transcurso del viaje hacia mi casa, había transcurrido en silencio. Sin embargo, en el estado en que me encontraba, podría haberse caído el cielo sobre mí, y no me hubiese importado. Y, aunque suene algo extraño, tampoco me había percatado de la persona que se sentaba al lado mío, conduciendo en silencio. De hecho, podría haber admitido que él se encontraba en una situación similar a la mía, si no hubiese sido por las insistentes miradas fugaces que me dirigía constantemente.

La noche se encontraba sumamente joven y rodeada de brisas suaves que agitaban, a la par, las hojas de los árboles, transformado de esta forma, una melodía semejante a las canciones de cuna. En ese momento, Edward estaba girando las llaves del automóvil para lograr apagar el motor.

- Nos vemos mañana, Edward.- lo saludé, antes de bajarme del _Volvo.-_ Gracias por traerme.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, ya que no me sentía en condiciones emocionales para enfrentarme a sus orbes esmeraldas. Además, aquella sensación de temor que había experimentado momentos atrás por el tono demasiado frío de su voz, aún se encontraba presente en mi interior.

Cuando sólo me encontraba a centímetro del picaporte de la puerta, sentí su mano nívea acariciar mi hombro izquierdo, de una forma muy sutil pero, a la vez, intensa.

- ¿Bella?- anunció Edward.

Giré lentamente hacia él. Cuando lo alcancé, había olvidado por completo como respirar. Tanto la oscuridad que lo envolvía como la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los vidrios del auto, formaban en él, una perfecta mezcla de luces y sombras, todas luchando por ganarse un lugar en su cuerpo. Nunca en toda mi vida había presenciado un espectáculo tan maravilloso y a la vez, aterrador. Pero, digno de ver.

- Respira, Bella.- anunció Edward, de repente.

Al parecer, había dejado de respirar más de la cuenta por la gran bocanda de aire que tomé y el fuerte latido de mi corazón. Este acto provocó que me avergonzara y, a continuación, el sonrojo no se hizo rogar.

Es adorable observar cómo tus mejillas se tornan rosadas.- observó Edward, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más de la cuenta.

Una extraña calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sin detenerse, provocándome sensaciones ajenas jamás sentidas. Aún así, decidí ignorarlas y terminar de una buena vez esta noche, con la intención de prepararme, mental y emocionalmente, para el día de mañana.

Aún así, por una extraña e inevitable razón, no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para retirarme del auto.

Su mano, lentamente, se elevó para colocarse sólo a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. A esta distancia, podía claramente identificar el leve temblor que poseía su supuesto roce, el cual, aún no ejecutaba. Observé su rostro, recorriéndolo con mi mirada y moderándome unos instantes más donde las luces y las sombras creaban matices y figuras admirables, hasta concluir en sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Allí, donde el verdadero Edward se encontraba, rezagado, esperando.

Sin embargo, su mano se transformó en un puño y lo retiró, lejos de la protección de mi cuerpo, de mi rostro cargado de ansiedad, a la espera, ahora inconclusa, de su toque sobre mi piel.

- Bella, creo que es hora de que entres a la casa.- anunció Edward, sobresaltándome por aquel tono cargado de frustración e ira.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder sosegar la causa de su tormento. Pero Edward estaba cargado de defensas y muros imposibles de sortear y lograr llegar, aún, más lejos. Eso, claramente, podía entenderlo, ya que, en ese sentido, estábamos cortados por el mismo cuchillo.

- Edward…- lo llamé, en un intento de llamar su atención.

Bella…- suspiró.- Es tarde. Tú papá debe estar esperándote.

Bien, esa indirecta llegó aún más ácida de lo que había esperado.

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Edward.- me despedí, y tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para retirar mi mirada de él y descender el Volvo.

Los acontecimientos de esta noche, junto con las palabras de Jacob, habían sido la causa de mi compresión sobre un mensaje que, todos y cada uno con quienes había cruzado palabra, intentaron advertirme.

_Ten cuidado… de Edward. Cuídate de él._

Sabía perfectamente de mi obstinación y el significado de la palabra "cabezota". Por lo tanto, aquello estaba de más.

De todos modos, ya me encontraba totalmente perdida.

* * *

(*)Picasso: famoso pintor de todos los tiempos. Chicas o chicos, sinceramente, me faltan ganas de buscar información de este pintor para que tengan mas infomacion. Disculpen, además, no creo que les interese. Salvo a aquellas personas que amen en arte.

* * *

**¡Buenas, Buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Disculpen de verdad, de veritas mi demasiado retraso. Es que con el tema de la Facultad y demás, me he retrasado. Ademas, hay q sumarle el simple hecho de mi falta de inspiracion... ( y voló, voló, y voló voló, se borró borró, se borró borró (8)). Okey, eso fue ridículo. Es parte del estribillo de una canción de Rodrigo. Pata los que no saben, Rodrigo fue un cantante bastante conocido de origen cordobés. Su género de música era el cuarteto, tipo de música recomendada para bailar en pareja, es decir, del sexo masculino :P... ajajaj**

**Esta bien, me fui por las ramas. Es que la otra vez descubri una seccion del FF que se llama "Traffic". Me dejo completamente anonadada y sorprendida... entonces decidí poner informacion surgiente de mis país, Argentina. Y, quiero invitar a todas aquellas personas provenientes de otros países ( no importa cual sea, inculso ingles, ya que se hablarlo) para dejar sus comentarios y decirme que su opinion al respecto. Me emociona muchisimo conocer gente de otros lados.**

**Y, a las lectoras fieles, SON GENIALESSS!! GRACIAS, MUJERES!!! (ella saben quienes son ;) ajajaja**

**Y a ustedes por siempre estar o simplemente pasar, con eso basta.**

**¡Feliz semana, y no me extiendo mas!**

_**DulceMia.

* * *

**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**La Última Danza.**

**Por: **_**DulceMia.**_

**Capítulo XI.**

Cuando creí que sólo había descansado sólo una hora, la combinación de la luz del día infiltrándose por las rendijas de la persiana, junto con un ruido demasiado molesto, provocaron la finalización de mi dulce sueño.

Gruñí de frustración al darme cuenta la hora que era: siete de la mañana. Aún podría descansar y sumergirme en los suburbios de los sueños por una hora más; sin embargo, aquel molesto e insistente ruido continuaba llegando a mis oídos.

Giré sobre mi cama para alcanzar el celular, el cual, se encontraba apoyado en mi mesita de luz. Grata confusión me llevé al darme cuenta que el celular no era el causante del sonoro ruido. Y, en ese momento, caí en la cuenta.

Caminé, de forma inconsciente, hacia la ventana al entender que el ruido provenía desde afuera.

- Maldito demonio madrugador.- mascullé para mí misma.

Alice me saludaba desde su Porshe color amarillo con una deslumbrante sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Le hice una seña con la mano, marcándole en número diez. Es decir, en diez minutos estaría abajo. Ella frunció en ceño, claramente insatisfecha y me devolvió la seña marcando en su pequeña mano el numero cinco. Le iba a discutir, y ella lo sabía, por lo que pasó el dedo índice por todo su cuello, con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro.

Suspiré. Con Alice, era una batalla perdida. Abrí el ropero de mi cuarto y agarré lo primero que encontré, sin darle demasiada importancia a mi look del día de hoy. Me dirigí hacia una esquina para tomar la mochila con mis pertenencias adecuadas a la danza y dirigirme al baño para asearme superficialmente, ya que el diablito que me esperaba fuera me montaría una escena de terror. Luego, ajé la escalera a tropicones, a causa de mi estado inconsciente mañanero, sin detenerme a contemplar el deseo de un desayuno como Dios manda.

- Alice, ¿se puede saber por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- le mascullé, una vez dentro del ostentoso vehículo.

Ella, simplemente, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia

- Sólo es un gran día, ¿no?- se volvió para sonreírme con un increíble semblante.

- Serán buenos para ti.- repliqué, dirigiendo mi vista hacia la ventana.

- ¿Acaso no estás contenta con el inicio de los ensayos?- cuestionó, llena de curiosidad.

- Sí.- respondí tajantemente, sin querer extender ese tema en particular. Tampoco quería dirigir mis pensamientos hacia lugares inseguros para mi integridad emocional.

Alice no hizo ningún comentario más y sólo se concentró el resto de camino en parlotear y cantar los temas de la radio. De verdad, ella tenía una voz muy bonita. Aún así, no logró levantar mi estado de ánimo. Creo que no habría forma de hacerlo sabiendo lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante. En realidad, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que me esperaba y, sinceramente, ese era el problema.

Compartiría con Edward todas las santas tardes hasta fin de año, una vez estrenada la obra en Broadway. Eso me provocaba escalofríos y, a la misma vez, una ansiedad terriblemente insoportable. Tendría toda la mañana para concentrarme y hacerme a la idea.

Las clases durante la mañana trascurrieron en forma muy amena, tranquila. De hecho, a pesar de los alumnos seleccionados para protagonizar la obra, aún sin nombre, las clases no se suspendían para nosotros. Lástima. Así que, nos dedicaríamos a ello plenamente durante las tardes, con la ayuda del plano "secreto".

Ya terminadas la jornada del día, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la cafetería, ya que, al no haber desayunado, mi cuerpo empezaba a pasarme la factura. De allí, tomé un sándwich junto con un jugo de naranja para luego, encaminarme hacia nuestra habitual mesa. Un calor increíblemente acogedor me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando ese pensamiento inundó mi mente. La palabra "nuestra". Realmente, eran amigos increíbles.

Como la rutina de todas las tardes en la cafetería, Emmet y sus payasadas. Al llegar junto a la mesa, un pedazo de comida me alcanzó.

- Ops, lo siento, Bella. En realidad, era para Jasper, pero se me desvió.- sonrió sin arrepentimiento Emmet.

- Oh! Por favor, Emmet. Sólo fue un accidente. Claro que te perdona.- dije sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba un pedazo de lechuga y se lo revoleaba a la cara.- Ops! Lo siento Em. En realidad, iba para Alice, pero se desvió.

Mientras todos soltaban carcajadas, Emmet refunfuñaba cosas como "ya me las pagarás". Hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle pasado por alto: una silla. Ante esto, mi ceño se frunció.

- ¿Hay alguien más sentado aquí?- pregunté a la mesa. Era extraño ya que nadie más se sentaba con los Cullen.

Mi respuesta, de repente, se materializó frente a mí.

- Buenos tardes.- saludó Edward, de forma educada y tranquila.

- Buenas tardes, Edward.- devolvió Alice, con una enrome sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Tranquilo.- respondió a su hermana, de forma cordial, mientras todos los demás seguían con sus almuerzos, mientras le dirigían pequeñas sonrisas de cordialidad.

Yo sólo me encontraba en un shock parcial, asombrada. El pedazo de sándwich que estaba masticando se había atascado en mi garganta, produciéndome un ataque de tos. Rosalie me alcanzó el vaso con jugo para que me lo bebiera. Una vez pasado el mal trago y con la voz amortiguada, le agradecí.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward, seriamente. Hasta ese momento, no me había mirado ni una sola vez.

No tuve más remedio que asentirle, ya que no me encontraba todavía cuerda para decirle ni siquiera un simple "sí, gracias".

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió de una forma bastante tensa, a mí entender. Se notaba a las mil leguas las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, entre Emmet y Alice le proporcionaban cierto alivio y diversión. Y, en tanto en tanto, se me escapaba un carcajada provocando que la mirada de Edward, silencioso, se depositara e mi rostro de forma abrupta. E, inevitablemente, si bien nunca lo observé directamente durante el almuerzo, era consciente de eso y me ruborizaba levemente. Más de una vez, pude distinguir, con miradas fugaces de soslayo, una tenue sonrisita en sus rosados labios.

El timbre sonó y con él, el comienzo de la bendita o maldita tarde.

- ¡A entrenar!- chilló Alice.- Emmet y Rosalie entrenarán con nosotros, mientras que Edward y Bella ensayan sus primeros pasos. Después, lo haremos juntos.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia el ascensor. En el tercer piso, todos empezaron a descender hacia el salón correspondiente. Estaba a punto de bajar, cuando su mano tomó mi brazo enviándome mil descargas eléctricas por todo le cuerpo. Primero observé su mano y luego levanté mi vista hacia Edward.

- Nosotros entrenaremos en otro lugar- susurró de forma casi inaudible.

Soltó mi brazo y marcó el piso siete. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, pude distinguir un guiño proveniente de Alice. Suspiré.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Edward, de repente, en un tono casi frustrado e irritado.

- ¿Cómo?- le respondí, ya que no entendía ni su pregunta ni su actitud.

- Generalmente, puedo comprender o, de alguna manera, prever lo que está pensando la gente de acuerdo a cómo se sientan en ese momento. En el rostro está todo escrito.- me explicó antes de descender de ascensor.- Pero, en tu caso, se me dificulta.

Mientras caminábamos, me dirigio una mirada cargada de frustración y curiosidad, a la cual, sólo respondí con un sonrojo.

- En nada en particular.- respondí a su pregunta de manera evasiva.

- "En nada en particular", significa algo.- insistió de forma obstinada.

- No sé, exactamente, lo que es, Edward.- le corté, liberando un fuerte suspiro.

Él pareció notar mi supuesta irritación, ya que no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta llegar a nuestro destino, el cual, por cierto, desconocía. En realidad, no eran sus preguntas la causa de mi irritación, sino, la incertidumbre a lo que vendría. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar frente a todo… especialmente frente a él.

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos hasta que frené en el umbral de la puerta, dándome cuenta dónde íbamos a entrenar. Aquel salón fue el sitio donde por primera vez había visto a Edward en toda su gloria. O, bueno, casi ya que su frialdad aún no se disipaba al bailar. Eso significaba que había ciertos muros que le impedían disfrutar por completo lo que amaba.

Por supuesto, yo estaba lejos de averiguarlos.

Edward fue el primero en pasar al salón de los espejos y ambientar el lugar para poder comenzar nuestros primeros pasos en la obra. Mientras tanto, me permití el lujo de observar las estanterías repletas de CDS que poseía en aquel lugar. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia a mi lado, demasiada embelesada con su historial de música, hasta que decidió interrumpir mi análisis.

- ¿Te gusta alguno en particular?- cuestionó Edward, con su habitual voz de terciopelo.

Lo miré fijamente, analizando su peculiar amabilidad. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, con su mandíbula tensa y sus increíbles ojos verdes, supuse que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ser amable conmigo y hacer más ligero el ambiente a nuestro alrededor, ya de por sí tenso. Por el momento, no iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

- Tienes una gran variedad de música. Sin embargo, si mis ojos no me engañan, creo que tienes una inclinación por clásica. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- arriesgué

- Sí, exacto. Ayuda a relajar tu cuerpo y, sobretodo, la mente.

Habiendo procesado esa información y, recordando nuestro episodio aquella vez en este mismo lugar, decidí escoger el CD con los mejores temas de Debussy. ¿La razón? Aquella vez había funcionado.

- ¿Qué te parece este?- le propuse con una sonrisa cálida.

Observó atentamente el CD que le alcanzaba para luego, devolverme, a medias, la sonrisa.

- Me parece bien.- concordó.

Me encaminé hacia el centro del salón, estirando mis músculos tratando de conseguir una relajación y mantener mi cabeza fría.

La melodiosa y suave música de Debussy comenzó a sonar en el lugar, llenando todos mis sentidos. Edward tenía razón: la música clásica te relaja. Con una suave sonrisa, me volví hacia Edward para saber cómo empezaríamos esto. Sin embargo, su concentración se centraba en otra cosa. Mantenía la mirada fija en algún objeto que poseía en su mano, el cual, no lograba distinguir con aquella distancia.

Luego de unos segundos de dudas, cuestionándome a mi misma qué debía decir o hacer exactamente, Edward elevó su mirada para clavarla en la mía, fría como un témpano. Este cambio de actitud tan drástica me sobresaltó. Y, si aquello me tomo desprevenida, su tono de voz inexpresivo y bajo me sorprendió aún más, dejándome en blanco.

- Lo tiraste.-pronunció más para sí mismo que para mí.- Supongo que es lo mas sensato que pudieses haber hecho.

- ¿Qué… que… cosa… tiré?- cuestioné, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

Al haber que no me respondía, me acerqué lentamente hacia a él, temiendo su reacción. Me posicioné frente a él y visualice lo que él tenia en la palma de la mano. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero lentamente, la memoria vino hacia mí: el mensaje hecho pedacitos que él me había dejado luego de nuestro primer encuentro. Sinceramente, ya me había olvidado por completo de eso.

Elevé mi mirada hacia la de Edward, llena de confusión, tratando de entender el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué lo tiraste?- preguntó en un susurro mezclado de tristeza.

Eso me sorprendió y me confundió aun más de lo que ya me encontraba.

- Edward… yo… no

Cómo explicarle que en aquellos momentos me había sentido enojada, impotente y fascinada con él desde la primera vez que lo había visto y que, por esa razón, había roto el papel. Pero, era un simple papel. Era totalmente absurda la situación. Era un simple y maldito papel que él me había dejado con su interrogatorio.

- Esta bien.- pronuncio Edward.- Ya no tiene importancia.

Tiro de vuelta los restos de papeles en el cesto y, luego, se dirigió hacia el equipo de música para volver a colocar el tema ya finalizado.

- Pero, Edward… no

Comencemos de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde.- dijo Edward de manera tajante.

Me costo unos minutos para regresar a la Tierra, al tiempo presente. Internamente le pedí a los santos, a alguien que por favor me explicara qué fue lo me perdí. Es como si leyeras el principio de un libro y saltaras, de improviso, la final. Y, para agregar algo mas a la ecuación, observar a Edward estirar sus músculos era un espectáculo demasiado hermoso como para perdérselo.

- Bien. Empecemos con entendernos el uno al otro.- su voz autoritaria me saco de mi ensonacion.

Suspiré. Allá vamos. Que alguien rece por mi, por favor.

Nos posicionamos uno frente al otro. Todo rastro de emoción, si en algún momento lo tuvo, había desaparecido por completo. Su postura actual era rígida y monótona, profesional. Eso me descordinaba por completo, sabiendo que uno debería mantener una posición corporal bastante relaja y sumisa. De esta forma, permitirías a tu cuerpo y a tu mente una penetración de la música mas placentera hacia tu ser.

Sinceramente, en esos momentos me sentía un pichón dentro de una jaula para lobos, de la cual, no había escapatoria. De hecho, Edward no me despegaba la vista ni un minuto provocándome cierta timidez que me hacia desviar la vista para recuperarme, y así, continuar mi análisis sobre él.

Edward comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda con cautela, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Mi respuesta fue automática, moviéndome en el sentido contrario. Continuo así hasta que él decidió acercarse a mí y realizar el primer contacto de pieles. De manera fugaz se posicionó detrás de mí, ubicando sus dos fuertes manos sobre mi cintura. Este contacto tan cercano me envió demasiadas cargar eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Ubique mis manos en las muñecas de él, de forma instintiva, y de manera brusca pero certera me giró. De esta manera, quedamos los dos enfrentados. A pocos centímetros tenía los rosados y carnosos labios de Edward, los cuales, me moría de ganas de besar. Pude distinguir, a esta distancia, que no era la única persona del salón que poseía, en esos momentos, la respiración algo agitada y, eso, me fundió cierto coraje irracional para dejar un lado la timidez y moverme con mayor soltura.

Edward tomo de mi mano, dándome un giro completo, para volver a tomar mi cintura y alzarme hacia arriba. En ese momento, mi musa inspiradora corrió en mi ayuda y realice la posición del cisne por unos segundos. Luego, Edward volvió a bajarme y sentí, de forma muy sutil, sus labios rozarme el cuello. Aquel roce tan invisible provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Por suerte, Edward me tomó para que no terminara en el piso.

- Tendrás que tener un poco más de cuidado con los aterrizajes.- aconsejó, de forma algo dura.

Eso envió ciertas olas caloricas por mi cuerpo, ya que habían sido sus labios la razón de mi desequilibrio. Además, nunca había tenido problemas con los aterrizajes.

- Sólo coloqué mal el pie, eso es todo.- me excusé, patéticamente.

- La próxima vez, asegúrate de ubicar primero la punta del pie- me informo, para luego, regresar al equipo de música y colocar otro tema.

- Sí, ya lo sé.- repliqué, obstinadamente.

Edward se volvió para clavarme la mirada dentro de mis ojos marrones y, si mi cordura no me abandona, pude distinguir el atisbo de una sonrisa, surcándose en sus labios.

El resto de la particular velada transcurrió de la misma manera, basándose en la improvisación de movimientos y buscando la manera de conocer al otro para poder ajustarse al ritmo de cada uno. Continuamos, también, realizando diferentes tipos de elevaciones en los cuales, cada vez que Edward rozaba sutilmente sus labios en mi cuello, perdía el equilibrio y su postura profesional emergía. En un momento dado, estuve tentada de decirle que mantuviera sus labios para él mismo y que si tenía tantas ganas de usarlo, podría darle un par de consejos, pero, me mordí la lengua. Lamentablemente.

Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que para ser la primera vez, no estuvo tan mal o tan desastroso como creí en una primera estancia. Resulta que, de manera extraña, aunque Edward seguía manteniendo su postura fría, descubrí que hay en ocasiones donde esa frialdad era reemplazada por otro tipo de emoción, como si en esos momentos bajase los muros montados por él. Era un momento, por más mínimo que sea, de vulnerabilidad donde el verdadero Edward aparecía. Definitivamente, tendría que reflexionar sobre eso.

Estábamos terminando de realizar un movimiento, cuando la identidad diabólica de Alice Cullen hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡Con este tipo de música van a envejecer antes de tiempo!- chilló Alice, con su habitual andar de bailarina.

Su pequeño cuerpecito de dirigió hacia el aparato de música cambiando el CD por otro que tenía en mano y, en lugar de Debussy y su música clásica, apareció la música latina. Tan pronto como empezó a sonar, el semejante cuerpo de Emmet no tardó de aparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Buscaban el Daddy Yankee* de Forks?- bromeó, señalándose el pecho con el dedo.- Pues, sus deseos son ordenes.

Y, con eso, inició sus movimientos de pelvis al estilo Emmet. Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en el piso revolcándonos de la risa, incluso Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Mientras, los gemelos Hale entraban al salón y animaban a Emmet a continuar. De hecho, el roce de la mano de Rosalie sobre el trasero de Emmet provocó, aún más, la excitación del grandullon en ese momento.

Así, la tarde se pasó volando, entre bromas, bailes y risas con los Cullen y los Hale. De vez en cuando, me desafiaban a bailar y no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar.

- ¡Hey, Bella! Si no estuviera con Rose, podría tirarme a tus pies, rogándote que vuelvas a moverte como lo acabas de hacer. ¡Fiuuu!- comentó Emmet.

Por supuesto, el sonrojo y la risotada de Emmet no se hicieron rogar. Todo por culpa de Alice, por cierto, ya que ella me había desafiado a que si bajaba más que ella, me libraría de la compras en el shopping por toda una semana. Obviamente, acepté y, gracias a Dios, gané.

Los últimos rayos de sol empezaban a desaparecer por un horizonte ya anaranjado. Era hora de regresar a casa y comenzar a preparar la cena para Charlie. Alice se había ofrecido a alcanzarme a mi casa, mientras los demás se despedían con la mano desde el Volvo de Edward. Aquella vez fue la primera oportunidad de ver a todos lo Cullen retirarse todos juntos de la Academia. Eso significaba algo positivo y me encontré sonriendo como una tonta dentro del Porsche amarillo.

- Las cosas no están tan mal, ¿no?- preguntó una perpiscaz Alice.

Sabía que su amabilidad tenía un precio. Linda amiga.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Alice?- por supuesto, me hice la tonta.

- Sabes a la perfección de que te estoy hablando.

- No, la verdad que no.- no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

- De mi hermano te estoy hablando, Bella.- suspiro Alice.

- ¿Por qué dices que las cosas no están tan mal?¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- gracias inteligencia a corto plazo, pensé.

Alice pareció pensar claramente su respuesta antes de contestar. Noté, a través de su segundo suspiro, que una explicación venía en camino. Mis sentidos se pusieron, automáticamente, en alerta.

- Sabes observar, Bella, por lo que te habrás dado cuenta que… hay ciertos… comportamientos extraños por lo que se refiere a Edward.- hizo una pausa, antes de continuar.- Mi hermano es una persona difícil, lo sé, tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas. Pero no es una mala persona, tiene sus motivos los cuales, yo misma tardé de comprenderlos; pero lo hice. Sólo dale tiempo.

Para ese entonces, ya había aparcado en la entrada de mi casa y un silencio profundo, pero no tenso, se había formado alrededor nuestro. No quería romperlo temiendo que si Alice no había terminado, deseaba que lo hiciera.

- Hacía ya mucho tiempo que una sonrisa no aparecía en su rostro.- continuó, ya más para si misma que para mí.

En eso, sus ojos se dilataron un poco. No supe exactamente por qué, pero pareció una reacción típica cuando uno cae en la cuenta de haber hablado más de lo normal. Volteó su rostro ya repuesto hacia mí y me dirigió una sonrisa calida.

- ¿Tienes ganas de venir a mi casa mañana?- propuso Alice.

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Bien, después de los entrenamientos, te vienes con nosotros. Adiós, Bella.

- Nos vemos, Alice.

Pero, antes de que pudiese alejarme sólo dos pasos, el sonido de la ventanilla del auto bajándose provocó que me volteara.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hasta a Edward se le descolocó con mandíbula con ese meneo de caderas!- gritó Alice desde su asiento. Mis mejillas ardieron, haciendo que mi amiga se riera.-¡Por supuesto, te pediré la revancha, pero con jurados que sepan evaluar!- y con eso, se marchó.

Por su sonrisa maligna, supe que algo estaba tramando. Muy pero que muy mal augurio. Algo extremadamente peligroso se avecinaba. Suspiré. Alice Cullen no te tenía remedio.

No se por qué pero antes de irme a acostar, esa noche, supe que algo estaba cambiando. Era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez, repleta de calidez. Sé, también, por las palabras de Alice aquella tarde, que en el pasado de Edward "algo" había ocurrido para que hoy fuese como fuese.

Pero, algo había cambiado. De eso, no tenía dudas.

* * *

* Daddy Yankee es un cantante famoso de reguetteon. Si, lo admito, la sangre latina corre por mis venas :P. Pero, aunque no lo crean, escucho mas musica extranjera. Sin embargo, la sangre latina siempre está para caldear las cosas :p.. ajajja

* * *

**¡Buenas, buenas a todo el mundo!**

**Acabo de regresar de la facultad.. y dije: hoy lo subo o lo subo, ya que la idea para el proximo ya esta. Reitero para que se entienda: por ai, las actualizaciones se retracen un poco ahora, porque antes, tenia varios capitulos hechos, pero con la rutina de ahora, me quede sin capitulos y los voy haciendo a la par de lo que actualizo, se entiende? **

**Gente hermosa, gracias nuevamente, por sus comentarios. Es lo que nos inspira a seguir. Espero ansiosamente sus opiniones.**

**Gracias, otra vez, a las chicas de siempre :P... ajajaj**

**Y, a ustedes, que se detieenen un momento a opinar, recontra super gracias.**

**¡QUÉ tengan un lindo fin de semana!! los quiero**

**DulceMia.**


End file.
